El poder del verdadero amor
by Isis Janet
Summary: U/A. Serena fue novia de Seiya hasta que conoció a Darien, pero por una jugada del destino las dudas, trampas e inseguridad se hacen presentes, y esto ocasiona una serie de problemas que pondrán a prueba su amor.
1. Prologo Introducción

**El poder del verdadero amor.**

Prologo-Introducción

Este Fic es en una realidad alterna, por lo que aquí esta una breve introducción de la historia y la descripción de los personajes. (Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko)

Esta historia se desarrolla en torno a nuestra pareja preferida Serena-Darien, viven tranquilamente sus vidas hasta que se conocen, cuando sus problemas comienzan debido a los celos de otras personas que no los quieren juntos, por un momento parecerá que nuestra pareja pierde completamente las esperanzas, pero al final el poder del amor se vera reflejado aun en contra de los deseos de las personas que los rodean.

Personajes:

_**Serena:**_ Hija de los dueños del corporativo "Imperio Lunar", tiene un hermano menor (Samy), actualmente ella estudia su segundo año de preparatoria (en una escuela publica, solo por llevarles la contra a sus papás), tiene 3 grandes amigas Ami, Rei y Lita con quienes comparte clase a demás de su prima Mina; es novia en secreto de Darien desde hace 6 meses, a quien conoció hace casi 1 año por un pequeño accidente que sufrió.

_**Samy:**_ Hermano menor de Serena, estudia en una secundaria privada su ultimo año, y es hay donde conoció a la chica de sus sueños Hotaru y a quien ama con toda su alma.

_**Papás de Serena:**_ Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino dueños del corporativo "Imperio Lunar" (el más importante negocio de exportación de todo Japón), su papá es muy estricto por lo que casi todo el tiempo esta peleando con Serena, su mamá mas comprensiva trata de que ella sea feliz por lo que la ayuda en lo que puede.

_**Darien**_**:** Doctor en el Hospital Central de Tokio, esta especializado en Neurología, esta perdidamente enamorado de Serena desde que la conoció (en el accidente que tuvo), tiene una media hermana (Rei) que por asares del destino es amiga de Serena.

_**Mina**_**:** Prima de Serena, también es hija de los codueños de "Imperio Lunar", le encanta apoyarla en todo y por eso decidió entrar a la misma preparatoria que Serena, su novio es uno de sus amigos de la infancia e hijo del codueño de "Imperio Lunar" Yaten a quien ama con locura.

_**Haruka:**_ Prima de Serena, estudia en un universidad privada y le encanta practicar carreras de autos (aun en contra de sus padres, también codueños de "Imperio Lunar"), es novia de Michiru y aunque sus padres de opusieron al principio la han aceptado gracias a la ayuda de Serena y debido a esto ella quiere y respeta mucho a Serena.

_**Michiru:**_Novia de Haruka y gran amiga de Serena y Mina, estudia en la misma universidad que Haruka, pero su pasión es tocar el violín, por lo que es su segunda carrera, es hija de una de las familias más ricas de Japón.

_**Rei:**_ Media hermana de Darien, vive actualmente con su abuelo en el templo, y estudia en la misma escuela que Serena, son las mejores amigas y ella actualmente vive un pequeño romance con un joven heredero (Nicolás) a quien conoció por Serena.

_**Nicolás:**_ Novio de Rei, es hijo de los difuntos codueños de "Imperio Lunar", es un gran amigo de la infancia de Serena a quien considera como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

_**Ami:**_ Amiga de Serena, es una de las mejores estudiantes de todo Japón y campeona de Ajedrez, es novia de un joven llamado Taiki, a quien conoció en la final de la competencia de Ajedrez y es hijo de otro de los codueños de "Imperio Lunar".

_**Lita:**_ Amiga de Serena, le encanta practicar Karate y actualmente le esta dando clases de cocona a Serena, su novio Andrew a quien conoció por Darien.

_**Andrew:**_ Amigo de la infancia de Darien, también es medico pero especializado en pediatría, adora a su novia y ahora es un gran amigo de Serena a quien protege mucho.

_**Hotaru:**_ Hija del reconocido profesor Tomoe, estudia en la misma escuela que Samy y desde que lo conoció ha estado enamorada de el por lo que para acercarse más a el se hizo gran amiga de Serena a quien ahora quiere como a una hermana.

_**Taiki:**_ Hijo mayor del señor Kuo codueño de "Imperio Lunar", es muy estudioso igual que Ami y considera a Serena como su hermana menor.

_**Yaten:**_ Segundo hijo del señor Kuo, es un joven muy divertido y bromista por lo que es la pareja perfecta de Mina, a Serena también la considera como su hermana menor.

_**Seiya:**_ Hijo menor del señor Kuo, ha estado perdidamente enamorado de Serena desde que eran niños, y fue novio de Serena cuando ella estudiaba la secundaria pero termino con el hace casi 1 años (ya se imaginaran por que).

_**Señor**__**Kuo:**_ Papá de Taiki, Yaten y Seiya, es codueño de "Imperio Lunar" y es gran amigo del Señor Tsukino.

_**Setsuna:**_ Fue novia de Darien hace mas de 1 año, y al igual que el ella también es doctora pero especializada en gineco-obstetricia, sabe del romance de Darien y Serena por lo que la odia y siempre esta tratando de seducir a Darien.

Bueno pues en poco tiempo tendrán el primer capitulo a su disposición, solo unas aclaraciones más:

En esta historia los malos serán (se que a muchos no les va a agradar) Seiya y Setsuna, que trataran de separar a Darien y Serena, incluso llegando a hacer cosas impensables como ocasionar un accidente, que cambiara la vida de nuestra pareja.


	2. Cap 1: Hoy hace un año

Capitulo 1. Hoy hace un año.

Una pareja se encontraba recostada en el pasto, bajo un árbol de cerezos, ambos estaban abrazados y disfrutaban de los calidos rayos del sol matutino.

– ¿Recuerdas que paso hace un año?

– Claro como podría olvidarlo, si por eso te conocí – abrazando con más fuerza a su novia.

///Flash back///

Un grupo de chicos y chicas se encontraban patinando y disfrutando de unas pequeñas competencias.

– ¿Pero no creen que sea un poco peligroso hacer esto? – pregunto una chica de cabello azulado.

– No seas así Ami, además todas somos excelentes patinadoras – contesto una chica de una coleta castaña.

– Si Ami, vamos además es solo una competencia amistosa, no hay nada de que temer.

– Esta bien – no muy convencida.

– Bueno entonces yo seré la capitana de uno de los equipos y tu Serena la del otro.

– No Mina, preferiría que lo fuera Haruka.

– Si porque tu eres muy tonta para elegir.

– Oye que te pasa Samy, todavía de que te invitamos te pones a reclamar y sobre todo a mi en mi cumpleaños.

– Ya quietos los dos, parecen un par de niños, bueno para que no pelen lo haré – intervino Haruka con tono de resignación.

Ambas chicas decidieron que Mina escogiera primero y luego Haruka, por lo que al final los equipos quedaron así:

El equipo de Mina: Yaten, Serena, Seiya, Lita, Ami.

El equipo de Haruka: Michiru, Samy, Rei, Taiki, Hotaru.

Llevaban más de 2 horas jugando y tuvieron que parar el juego ya por más que trataba de desempatar no lo conseguían, cabe mencionar que Serena tiene grandes habilidades como patinadora; al final para tratar de desempatar Mina dijo que se tendría que cambiar la estrategia.

– Que les parece si ahora ponemos obstáculos.

– ¿QUE? – todos gritaron al oír la loca idea de Mina

– Si pero para que no se asunten solo nuestro mejor patinador concursara.

– Eso no es justo – protesto Serena.

– Si no lo es – la apoyo Michiru.

Ambas eran las mejores patinadoras de sus equipos, por lo cual serian las que competirían.

– Vamos solo un salto y será todo, para decidir quien gana, siii – poniendo una carita a la que no puedes decirle que no.

– Esta bien, solo si Michiru quiere.

– Bueno, ¿pero que obstáculo será? – pregunto un poco insegura.

– Solo tendrán que saltar este pequeño cajón – mostrándoles un cajón como el que utilizan para saltar en la escuela – pero no deben meter las manos.

– QUE – reclamaron ambas chicas.

– Vamos todos sabemos que ustedes pueden, además solo será un salto siiiii, son solo 30 centímetros.

– Esta bien – finalizo Serena no muy conforme.

Mina puso 2 cajones a mitad de la pista y las chicas se alinearon, y cuando Mina dio la señal ambas salieron volando, por así decirlo; las 2 iban a la misma velocidad, pero en el ultimo momento Serena tomo la delantera, y brinco antes que Michiru, pero por la velocidad que llevaba no pudo frenar a tiempo y salio de la pista.

– Serena estas bien – Seiya se acerco a ella en el suelo.

– No la muevas – le grito Ami al acercare y ver que estaba inconciente.

– Ay Mina tu y tus ideas, creo que ya mataste a Serena – Rei le comenzó a gritar a Mina.

– Yo… – no pudo continuar ya que las lágrimas se apoderaron de ella.

– Déjame llamar una ambulancia, ya tranquilos todos – impuso orden Haruka.

La ambulancia no tardo mas de 10 minuto en llegar y Serena fue llevada al hospital, donde fue recibida por un joven doctor que le indico a todos que esperaran en la sala de espera, para todos los minutos eran eternos, en especia para Mina que se sentía muy culpable y seguía llorando. Mientras tanto en la sala Rayos X el joven doctor se acerco a Serena para examinarla.

– ¿Se encuentra bien?, me alegra que haya despertado, me estaba preocupando.

– Que fue lo que paso auuuu – llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza.

– ¿Eso usted debería saberlo?

– Oh sí ya recordé.

– Y dígame que es lo que paso.

– Pues… estábamos en una competencia y yo… salte un cajón para que mi equipo ganara, pero creo que tome demasiado impulso y con la velocidad que llevaba salí volando ja ja auuu – llevando de nuevo su mano a su cabeza.

– Bueno primero que nada sacaremos Rayos X, y después un encefalograma para descartar lesiones en la cabeza.

– ¿Y eso duele mucho? – pregunto un poco angustiada.

– Pues… no creo que no – un poco serio.

– ¿Enserio?, ¿podría uno de mis amigos acompañarme?

– Lo siento pero eso no se podrá.

– Pero… ¿y estará usted hay? Es que no me gustan los hospitales y me ponen muy nerviosa.

– Claro que estaré hay si usted gusta, pero antes le pediría que no me habla de usted, eso me hace sentir viejo.

– Bueno si usted hace lo mismo – un poco sonrojada.

– Soy Darien – extendiendo su mano.

– Yo soy Serena.

– Pues Serena vamos – le indico una silla de ruedas – si me permite – tomándola en sus brazos para ponerla en la silla de ruedas.

Serena un poco sonrojada movió su cabeza en señal de aceptación y ambos salieron hacia la sala de Rayos X, donde siguieron platicando por un buen rato hasta que a Serena le realizaron el encefalograma y la pasaron a su cuarto.

– ¿Y me visitaras de nuevo verdad?

– Claro para traerte tus resultados.

– Solo eso.

– ¿Como que solo eso? – un poco extrañado por la actitud de la rubia.

– Es que fuiste muy amable conmigo y me gustaría agradecértelo.

– Pero…

– Por favor, yo odio los hospitales, incluso me dan mucho miedo, pero a tu lado no siento eso, si, por favor, aunque sea déjame invitarte un café o un pedazo de pastel… es verdad ya no – su cara cambio por una de enojo y frustración.

– ¿Que es lo que pasa?

– Es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y…

– Pues muchas felicidades.

– Gracias, pero mis padres me van a matar.

– No hay que ser tan drástico, no crees.

– Es que se supone que yo tenia que estar en mi casa para una fiesta y pues…

– Pues creo que deben entenderlo, ¿no?

– Si gracias – dándole una mirada llena de ternura y agradecimiento – entonces si aceptas mi invitación.

– Claro, el día que gustes.

– Bueno pues me gustaría que fuera mañana.

– Creo que tendrá que ser pasado mañana.

– Pero… oh es verdad tienes que trabajar.

– No es eso, es que mañana tendrás que estar aquí todavía.

– QUE, pero me siento bien.

– Es por precaución, un golpe en la cabeza no debe tomarse a la ligera – acercándose a ella y acomodando el vendaje de su cabeza.

– Esta bien, con estos cuidados me quedaría toda la vida – esto ultimo lo dijo más para si misma.

///Fin Flas back///

– Sabes a mi también me alegra, además así celebramos 2 cosas a la vez no lo crees – acercándose mas a el – y dime, ¿iras a mi fiestas?

– Claro, si es que me dejan entrar – en tono un poco irónico.

– Claro que te dejaran entrar, por que lo dudas.

– Pues es que yo soy solo un simple medico y tu eres hija una de las familias mas prestigiadas de Japón.

– Jamás, escúchame bien jamás vuelvas a decir eso, tu eres un persona muy importante para mi, además de donde sacaste esas ideas eeee – con una mirada intrigada.

– No de ningún lado – mirando hacia el lado contrario.

– Fue de nuevo Seiya verdad.

No, no fue el.

– Entonces quien fue, me quieres decir – tomo el rostro de Darien y lo giro para que la mirara.

– Olvídalo, fue algo que me vino a la cabeza – al decir esto se acerco mas a Serena y la beso.

– Bueno pues espero que esos pensamientos no lleguen de nuevo a esa cabecita que tanto quiero – tomando de nuevo el rostro de Darien entre sus manos.

– ¿Y dime a que hora deberé llegar?

– A partir de las 5 de la tarde.

– Muy bien y… ¿a que hora me podré retirar?

– A la hora que gustes mi amor, si quieres te puedes quedar a vivir en mi casa.

– ¿Y como crees que lo tomaran tus papás? – con tono divertido

– Ellos no tiene por que enterarse.

– Eres una chica mala lo sabes – mirándola directo a los ojos.

– Yo mala, pero si siempre me dices que soy un ángel – poniendo cara de angelito.

– Enserio, no lo recuerdo – haciendo como que trataba de recordar algo.

– ¡Darien!

– Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, o tu prima me matara si por mi culpa llegas tarde.

– Si tienes razón, vamos – levantándose.

Darien llevo a Serena a su casa, en donde se despidió de ella, Serena toco la puerta principal y uno de los sirvientes le abrió la puerta y le informo que la Señorita Mina la esperaba en la sala, Serena entro y camino por un pasillo, y llego a una gran sala en donde encontró a su prima Mina, que inmediatamente se lanzo a sus brazos para felicitarla.

– Gracias Mina, ¿pero que haces aquí? – un poco preocupada.

– Pues te vine a ver antes de tu fiesta, o que no puedo, ¿y donde estabas?, aunque por tu cara creo que ya se la respuesta.

– Ay Mina.

– Vamos a tu cuarto para que me cuentes todos lo detalles si – Mina la tomo de la mano y ambas salieron de la sala para dirigirse a la habitación de Serena.

Fin del capitulo 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola, pues como les había prometido aquí estuvo el 1er capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y bueno pues daré respuesta a los reviews:

UsakitoPau: Bueno pues y que tal estuvo, espero tu comentarios.

caroone: Ya esta, y pronto podrás leer el 2° capitulo.

serena-moonchiba: Gracias, y si ya esta aquí y próximamente el 2° capitulo.

Bueno pues gracias por leer el prologo y espero que les haya gustado este 1er capitulo, y como siempre espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias, y para que vean les voy a dar un adelanto del 2° capitulo.

Como pudieron observar se llevara a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños de Serena y algo muy interesante pasara en ella, habrá una pelea que generara más tensión entre los involucrados, además de afectar a Serena, y para el capitulo 3, todo parecerá que termina entre Serena y Darien.

Bueno pues con este pequeño (o debería decir mega) adelanto me despido.


	3. Cap 2: La fiesta y una pelea

Capitulo 2. La fiesta y una pelea.

Las horas pasaban hasta que el reloj marco las 4:30, Serena y Mina bajaban por las escaleras de la enorme mansión, ambas estaban vestidas y peinadas igual, ambas chicas caminaron hacia la sala.

– Ay Mina tu y tus ideas, creo que no le va a agradar nada a Haruka.

– Es solo para ver si nos pueden reconocer.

Ambas chicas llevaban un pantalón de mezclilla azul a la cadera, acompañado de una blusa pegada en color rosa, tenían unas botas hasta la mitad de la pierna y la mitad del cabello en un moño.

– Además será más interesarte saber si Darien realmente conoce a su novia, ¿no lo crees Sere?

– Ese es un buen punto, solo espero que nadie se enfade al final.

– ¿Y tus papas no van a estar esta vez verdad?

– No, a papá se le presento un problema tuvo que salir de la ciudad, pero mi mamá prometió que me traería algo para recompensarme.

– Uy que bueno.

En eso uno de los mayordomos entro en la sala y cuando miro a las dos chicas se quedo algo confundido por lo que Serena se levanto.

– Si, ¿que es lo que pasa?

– ¿Señorita? Eeee acaba de llegar la señorita Tenoh.

– Has que pase por favor – el mayordomo hizo una inclinación y se retiro.

– Veamos si nos reconoce, aunque tu mayordomo no verdad, viste su cara.

– Si, parece que se sorprendió mucho.

En ese momento Haruka entro a la sala y al ver a 2 chicas exactamente iguales primero pensó que se trataba de una alucinación, pero se dio cuenta de que no y después de analizar a ambas chicas por unos segundos se dirigió a una de ellas.

– Fue tu idea no es así… Mina

– ¿Que como lo supiste?

– Hola y feliz cumpleaños Serena – pasando frente a Mina y abrazando a Serena – bueno pues eso es fácil – mirando a Mina.

– ¿Así? – un poco intrigada.

– Si, Serena tiene los ojos de un azul mas claro, además su cabello es un poco mas largo que el tuyo.

– QUE, solo por eso.

– Si, que crees que no reconocería a mi adorada prima Serena.

– Gracias.

– Y yo que – fingiendo que lloraba.

– Tú eres mi… linda y tierna prima Mina.

– Bueno, gracias – lanzándose hacia Haruka y Serena.

– ¿Bueno y me pueden explicar que es lo que traman? – mirando a ambas chicas, pero en especial a Mina.

– Pues es para ver si su noviecito puede reconocerla.

– Oh vaya es una buena prueba, ya que si se equivoca ahora si tendré una buena excusa para regañarlo.

– ¡Oye!

– No te preocupes será un regaño pequeño.

Las 3 chicas siguieron platicando hasta que el mayordomo informo que los invitados ya estaban llegando, por lo que las 3 chicas tomaron rumbo hacia el salón de eventos en donde encontraron a varios de los invitados, entre ellos las amigas de Serena, Ami, Rei y Lita.

– Hola chicas – saludo Mina acercándose a las recién llegadas.

– Hola Serena – le contestaron todas al unísono.

– Hola chicas – ahora la que saludaba era Serena.

– ¡Pero que! – se sorprendieron ante la visión de 2 Serenas.

– Veo que con ellas si funciono – respondió Haruka con una gran carcajada.

– ¿Me quien explicar que pasa aquí? – pregunto Rei muy confundida.

– Ay pues que no es obvio.

– Ya me di cuenta verdad Mina.

– ¿Como lo supiste? – se sorprendió Mina.

– Por que Serena jamás abría dicho eso.

– Uuuu.

– ¿Y que les parece?

– Pues… es muy extraño y además casi son idénticas – hablo Rei aun muy confundida.

– Y que es lo que traman eeee, ¿si se puede saber? – pregunto Lita con gran curiosidad.

– Van a poner aprueba a Darien – respondió Haruka con una gran sonrisa.

– No me parece que sea muy correcto – intervino Ami.

– ¿Por que no?

– ¿Que pasaría si Darien besa a Mina?

– Eso es verdad, eso no lo pensé – Mina llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa.

– ¡Mina! – le grito Serena.

– No te preocupes, jamás besaría a tu novio ja ja.

– Pues hablando del rey de roma – Haruka señalo la entrada del salón.

– Ya llego, déjame voy con el.

– No, Mina espera.

– Vamos Sere, tengo que probar mi teoría – dando la vuelta y caminando hacia Darien – hola me alegra que hayas venido.

– A mi también… Sere te noto diferente.

– ¿Enserio?

– Si… pero primero déjame felicitarte – abrazándola – vaya como lo supuse.

– ¿¡Quee!?

– Tú no eres Serena, verdad Mina.

– Ouch, como lo supiste.

– Por el perfume que traes y por el tono de tu voz.

– ¡QUE!

– Si tu voz es… muy diferente a la de Serena y además a Serena le gustan los perfumes suaves.

– Si tienes razón, bueno y permíteme informarte que acabas de pasar una gran prueba.

– Enserio y cual será mi premio.

– Sígame por favor concursante – mientras lo conducía hacia donde se encuentra Serena – muy bien aquí esta su premio – señalando a Serena.

– ¿Que? ¿Premio?

– Vaya pues que premio tan hermoso.

– Vaya veo que tu prueba fue un éxito Mina – hablo Haruka con tono un poco triste.

– Si así es, me reconoció de inmediato – poniendo cara triste.

Continuaron platicando hasta que alguien toco el hombro de Mina, que al darse la vuelta recibió un gran abrazo por parte de Hotaru.

– Felicidades Serena.

– Gracias.

– ¿Oye Sere y tu hermano?

– ¿Hermano?, yo no tengo hermanos, pero Serena si – señalando a Serena.

– Pero… que, no entiendo.

– A nosotras también nos sorprendieron – le respondió Lita al ver su cara de confusión.

– Todo fue idea de Mina – Serena se acerco a ella – y mi hermano esta en su cuarto pero me supongo que no tarda mucho en bajar.

– Gracias – aun un poco confundida.

Así a varios invitados les paso lo mismo, y cuando la música comenzó a sonar todos tomaron a su pareja para comenzar a bailar, en ese momento llegaron los 3 hermanos Kuo y comenzaron a buscar a la festejada.

– Esta ahí, bailando con Andrew.

– Creo que te equivocas Yaten, esta bailando con Darien

– ¡QUE! – contesto Seiya mientras observaba a las 2 Serenas bailando – una de ellas debe ser Mina.

– Es verdad, pero… quien es quien.

– Pues no es obvio, Sere es la que baila con el doctorcito – diciendo esto salio hacia la pareja – felicidades Serena – tocando su hombro.

– ¡Seiya! y Yaten.

– ¡Que!, ah olvídalo – tomo camino hacia donde esta la otra pareja – ¿Serena?

– Si – volteando – ah hola Seiya.

– No es gracioso sabes, pero bueno felicidades – un poco molesto.

– Gracias, y todo fue idea de Mina – tratando de defenderse.

– Si me lo imaginaba.

La fiesta continuo, hasta que el DJ paro la música para felicitar a la festejada, y también se sorprendió al ver que había 2 festejadas, por lo que pidió la verdadera festejada subiera para darle su regalo, Serena subió hasta la pequeña plataforma que habían instalado para el DJ.

– Bueno, aquí esta su regalo – mientras 2 ayudantes empujaba una gran caja.

– Que lo abra, que lo abra – gritaron todos los invitados.

Serena comenzó a abrir su regalo, para encontrarse con un gran conejo de peluche

– Oh gracias – mientras pedía a un mayordomo que se lo llevara.

– Bueno pues ahora sigue… el pastel.

– SI – volvieron a gritar todos.

En ese momento 2 cocineras entraron por la puerta empujando una mesa con un pastel en forma de conejito, y el DJ pidió que la festejada se acercara para soplar las 17 velitas, una vez que lo hizo todos pidieron la clásica mordida del pastel, aunque tardaron en convencer a al festejada que al final termino accediendo, y cuando le dio la mordida al pastel, cerca de 10 manos la empujaron, por lo que su cara quedo llena de pastel y tuvo que ser auxiliada por sus amigas para que se limpiara, después de esto las cocineras comenzaron a partir el pastel y a repartirlo.

– Por eso no quería – un poco molesta mientras se limpiaba la cara.

– Permíteme – Darien tomo la toalla y comenzó a limpiar la cara de su novia – creo que fueron demasiadas manos las que te empujaron, tienes pastel hasta en la blusa.

– ¡QUE! ay no, tendré que ir a cambiarme – mirando su blusa – y dime gusta acompañarme – con una mirada picara.

– Pero…

– No creo que lo noten, están entretenidos comiendo pastel.

– Bueno.

Los 2 salieron del salón y subieron las escaleras y una vez dentro de su cuarto Serena se lanzo a los brazos de Darien y comenzó a besarlo, cuando los besos se tornaron mas apasionados se separaron por la falta de aire.

– Creo… que… ya… nos… tar da mos… mu cho.

– Si… y… aun… no… me… cambio.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

– ¿Serena estas hay?

– Si.

– ¿Y me puedes decir quien esta contigo?

– Eeeee

– ¡Darien! Sal inmediatamente de la habitación de mi prima, si no quieres que yo misma entre por ti.

En ese momento Darien salio de la habitación.

– Yo… – trato de excusarse, pero Serena lo interrumpió.

– Yo le pedí que me acompañara.

– Serena – con tono de completo enojo.

– Que – reto Serena.

– Vamos Haruka – Michiru apareció y jalo del brazo a Haruka.

– Tienes 5 minutos para bajar o vengo por los 2 y a el lo saco a patadas de la casa.

– Pero que te pasa Haruka.

– Vamos Serena, nos puedes esperas aquí Darien – intervino Mina que tomo a Serena y ambas entraron a la habitación.

– Claro

Dentro de la habitación, Serena se acerco a su closet y abrió las puertas para buscar una blusa que ponerse.

– Estas loca Serena.

– ¿Por que? – pregunto un poco molesta.

– Y todavía me preguntas.

– No estábamos haciendo nada malo – trato de defenderse.

– Pues eso ve y díselo a Haruka, se puso como loca cuando no te vio y mas cuando se dio cuenta que Darien no estaba tampoco.

– Bueno ya esta bien – con tono terminante y poniéndose otra blusa en color azul.

– Y ya vamos o va a venir y cumplir su amenaza.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y vieron a Darien en el pasillo cerca de la escalera hablando con Setsuna, cuado Serena comenzó a caminar hacia ellos se quedo como estatua al ver que Setsuna estaba besando a Darien, por lo que salio corriendo, bajo las escaleras sin percatarse de que Seiya había observado todo y salio tras de ella, para encontrarla en el jardín de la parte trasera de la casa.

– Serena te encuentras bien – acercándose a ella con cara de triunfo, mientras ella solo miraba hacia el suelo.

– Yo… – pero no pudo continuar ya que comenzó a llorar.

– Ya mi pequeña – tomándola entre sus brazos – sabia que tarde o temprano te haría sufrir, yo nunca te hubiera hecho eso, y menos en el día de tu cumpleaños y en tu casa – de forma malvada acentuando sus últimas palabras.

Mientras que Seiya estaba con Serena, Mina estaba reclamándole a Darien y en ese momento Haruka apareció y al darse cuenta de que algo pasaba se dirigió hacia ellos.

– ¿Pero que es lo que pasa, donde esta mi prima?

– Pues no lo se, ella salio corriendo cuando vio a este – señalando a Darien – besándose con esta – señalando a Setsuna.

– ¿¡Que!?

– No es lo que parece, ella se me acerco y me beso.

– ¿¡Y tu dispuesto te dejaste besar no?! –contesto con una gran furia en sus palabras.

– Claro que no, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa.

– Y dime tú que haces aquí – dirigiéndose ahora a Setsuna.

– Pues el me invito – señalando a Darien.

En ese momento Haruka estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia Darien pero fue detenida por Michiru que acababa de llegar y por Mina.

– No es verdad – con tono firme.

– Claro y ahora te quieres excusar no, que simple.

– Creo que es mejor que salgan los 2 – tratando de contener a Haruka con ayuda de Mina.

– No lo haré hasta hablar con Serena.

En ese momento por la puerta entraba Seiya – ella no desea verte – avanzando hacia ellos – Haruka me la voy a llevar a dar una vuelta, esta muy alterada.

Pero en ese momento Haruka se soltó de Michiru y Mina y se lanzo hacia Darien, quien reacciono un poco tarde y recibió un golpe en la cara, Seiya se acerco a Haruka y Darien para "según separarlos" aunque lo que mas deseaba es que Haruka lo golpear mas.

– Como dijo Michiru salgan, antes de que llamemos a seguridad y los saquen de aquí – con tono triunfal finalizo Seiya.

– No de muy buena gana Darien lo hizo seguido por Setsuna, unos minutos después se escucho el rechinido de las llantas de un coche.

– ¿Entonces?

– ¡QUE! – grito Haruka

– Bueno, pero no te desquites conmigo, me voy a llevar a Serena a dar una vuelta.

– No yo lo haré, además necesito hablar con ella.

– Pero mírate como estas, no creo que puedas manejar así.

– Esta bien, pero que no sea mucho tiempo, esta claro – mirando fijamente a Seiya.

– Claro, así será.

Después de decir esto Seiya salio de nuevo al jardín para llevarse a Serena con el y no precisamente a dar una vuelta.

Fin del capitulo 2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos y gracias por leer mi fic y gracias por sus comentarios, bueno espero muchos reviews de este, y no se pierdan el siguiente que estará increíblemente lleno de drama y de intriga.

caroone: pues ya esta aquí el 2 capitulo espero y te haya gustado.

UsakitoPau: bueno pues en cuanto a tu sugerencia (de que cuando se hicieron novios Sere y Darien) se sabrá mas adelante en la historia (y garantizo que será de lo mas tierno, ya que ya lo tengo todo fríamente calculado), por lo pronto aquí estuvo el 2° capitulo.

Bueno para finalizar espero sus Reviews, así como comentarios y/o sugerencias,

P.D. puedan darse una vuelta para leer mis otras 2 historias, ya que creo que me tardare un poco para el siguiente capitulo (cuestiones de la escuela y trabajo).


	4. Cap 3: ¿Acaso todo termino?

Hola a todos los que leen este fic, realmente lamento la tardanza, pero la inspiración no llegaba, pero bueno ya esta aquí, espero y les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 3. ¿Acaso todo termino?

Después de que Seiya hablara con Haruka para pedirle que le permitiera llevar a dar una vuelta a Serena y esta aceptara, comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la casa mientras un mensaje llegaba a su celular, lo que hizo que su felicidad aumentará más; camino hacia Serena que en ese momento se encontraba de pie, lo miro y se lanzo a sus brazos.

– Gracias Seiya eres un gran amigo – aun con lagrimas en los ojos – no se opuso Haruka o ¿si?

– No, vamos – tomándola de la mano – vamos.

Seiya la condujo hasta la entrada de la mansión donde su auto estaba estacionado, después de haber abierto la puerta de Serena el subió y encendió el coche.

– Sere… realmente lo siento.

– Si yo también – en tono triste.

Seiya puso en marcha el coche, con lo que su plan también daba comienzo.

– ¿A donde vamos Seiya?

– Veras… como decirte esto…

– ¿Que? Dime no te quedes callado – exigió Serena.

– Quiero que tu misma te des cuenta de la clase de persona que es Darien.

– ¡¿Que?!

– Aunque me duela, como amigo tengo que mostrarte la verdad sobre el – en ese momento Serena bajo la mirada y en la cara se Seiya se formo una sonrisa de triunfo.

El auto siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un conjunto de departamentos, Seiya estaciono el auto y de inmediato se dirigió a abrir la puerta de Serena, pero ella se le adelanto.

– Bombón, se que esto va a ser muy duro para ti, pero tienes que ser fuerte – caminando hacia ella.

– ¿En donde estamos? – fue lo único que pudo decir Serena sin mirarlo.

– Bueno pues… es que quiero mostrarte que… que Darien aun mantiene un relación con Setsuna – abrazo a Serena al ver su reacción – se que esto es muy duro, pero es mejor que lo sepas ahora que después.

– No quiero, llévame a casa Seiya.

– Pero…

– Por favor.

– ¿Enserio no quieres ver que clase de tipo es?

– Seiya – en tono de suplica.

Seiya la atrajo mas hacia el, tomo su celular con mucho cuidado para que Serena no lo notara y marco un numero y espero a que indicara 2 timbrazos y colgó, en ese momento de uno de los edificios frente a ellos salio una pareja, Seiya fue el primero en verlos – esta bien bombón – en su cara se formo una sonrisa.

– Gracias – fueron las únicas palabras que apenas y se escucharan de Serena.

Al dirigirse al auto Seiya le abrió la puerta y luego el subió – ¿Serena? – en eso ella voltea para verlo, pero su mirada se quedo fija en la pareja que estaba en la entrada del edificio, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas – ¿estas bien bombón?, ¿te pasa algo? – en eso Serena bajo la mirada y le pidió que pusiera el auto en marcha para irse.

Al llegar de nuevo a la entrada de la mansión, encontraron a Haruka, que de inmediato se dirigo a ellos.

– Podemos hablar – mirando a Serena.

– Preferiría que fuera en otro momento – mirando el tapete del auto de Seiya.

– Sere, se que esto es difícil, pero tienes que hablar con alguien – intervino Mina que también había llegado hasta donde estaba Haruka.

– No – fue la respuesta en tono terminante que obtuvieron de ella – si no les importa me quiero retirar a mi recamara – bajando del auto y caminando a la entrada de la casa.

– ¿Seiya me quieres decir que es lo que paso? – mirándolo de forma interrogante.

– Nada

– Como que nada, que fue lo que paso – le ordeno Haruka.

– Yo solo quería mostrarle que clase de tipo es novio suyo.

– ¡¿Que?! – con cara de no comprender lo que acababa de escuchar – que demonios fue lo que hiciste.

– La lleve a ver que clase de tipo es su novio.

– ¿Como que la llevaste a ver? – ahora preguntaba Mina.

– Lleve a Serena al departamento de Setsuna, ya que yo sabia que el iba a estar hay como siempre lo hace por las tardes – la cara de Haruka se lleno de un color rojo.

– Pero como demonios se te ocurrió hacer semejante cosa – comenzó a gritarle Haruka.

– Será porque me preocupo por ella, y porque quería mostrarle el tipo de basura que es "su novio".

– No tenías ningún derecho, suficiente con lo que paso hoy, como para que lo completaras con esto – ahora era Mina la que le gritaba.

– Ella no quiso, por lo que regresamos – comenzó a defenderse Seiya.

– Claro ¡¿y por eso traía esa cara no?! – volvió a gritarle Haruka.

– Pues lo siento mucho, pero era mi deber como amigo.

– Y no podías haber escogido otro día – en eso apareció Michiru un poco alterada – Haruka…

– ¿Que pasa?

– Es que Serena, se encerró en su habitación y no quiere abrir, me preocupa mucho ya que me grito que me fuera y también que… que quería morirse – después de escuchar esto Haruka salio corriendo hacia la casa.

– Esto era lo que querías no Seiya – grito Mina.

– "Yo… creo que esto se me salio un poco de las manos" – pensaba mientras veía a Mina alejarse.

– Serena abre la puerta – gritaba Haruka mientras trataba de abrir la puerta por la fuerza, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta – llama al ama de llaves – le grito a Mina.

El ama de llaves no tardo más de un minuto en aparecer junto con Mina – permítame – acercándose a Haruka con una llave en las manos.

– Deprisa – exigió Haruka.

– No abre… creo que atoro algo del otro lado.

– ¡Maldita sea! – grito Haruka y volvió a empujar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta parecía no querer moverse – ah rayos – grito de nuevo y se sujeto el hombro.

– ¡Haruka! – se alarmo Michiru.

– Voy por alguien mas para que trate de abrirla – grito Mina corriendo hacia las escaleras.

– SERENA – seguía gritando Haruka aun sin obtener respuesta, después de un par de minutos llegaron Taiki y Yaten.

– Permíteme – Taiki movió a Haruka – Yaten – mirándolo – a la cuenta de 3; 1, 2, 3 – ambos golpearon la puerta que enseguida se abrió, la primer en entrar fue Haruka y al no ver a Serena en la habitación corrió al cuarto de baño.

– Serena – grito de nuevo al verla tirada en el suelo, la levanto y comenzó a sacudirla.

– Haruka hay que llevarla al hospital – Haruka volteo a ver a Mina que en ese momento en sus manos tenia un frasco vació, en ese instante lo tomo, se levanto y salio con Serena en los brazos, bajo las escaleras y corrió hacia su auto donde coloco a Serena en el asiento de atrás, brinco a su asiento y arranco el auto.

– ¡Haruka! – gritaron Mina y Michiru al ver que se alejaba en su auto.

Sin importarle nada Haruka se paso vario altos, después de girar bruscamente en una avenida llego al hospital y sin importarle la amenaza del policía que le dijo que si no movía su auto la grúa se lo llevaría, tomo a Serena y entro sin perder mas tiempo.

– Un doctor – grito Haruka mirando a la recepcionista, que inmediatamente llamo a un doctor.

– ¿Que es lo que paso? – pregunto un doctor.

– Ella… – en ese momento su voz se corto – se tomo un frasco de pastillas.

– ¿Que clase de pastillas? – cuestiono preocupado el doctor.

– Estas – mostrándole el frasco vació.

– ¿Hace cuanto las tomo?

– Yo… creo que no tiene más de… dios – llevando una de sus manos a su frente.

– Dígame – exigió el doctor.

– Como 20 minutos.

– Deprisa a la sala de urgencias 1 – ordeno el doctor a un par de enfermeras que se acercaron a el.

Haruka solo pudo observar como su prima era llevada al interior del hospital, en ese momento no pudo mas y se dejo caer de rodillas, la recepcionista que aun se encontraba cerca, al verla se acerco a ella – ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita ayuda? Enfermera – grito llamando a una enfermera que salía de uno de los consultorios.

– Estoy bien… solo – no pudo continuar ya que las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – no quiero que le pase nada.

– No se preocupe ella estará bien – trato de consolarla la recepcionista, mientras con ayuda de la enfermera la ponían en pie – y si no le molesta podría darme los datos de ella – con una mirada muy comprensiva.

– Si… claro, solo déjeme hacer una llamada.

– Claro no hay problema – le confirmo la recepcionista mientras le indicaba el camino.

– No se preocupe y tengo celular.

– Esta bien la espero en recepción para que llene la ficha con los datos de la paciente – mientras se alejaba.

Haruka tomo con gran fuerza su teléfono, después de uno segundos marco.

– ¿Haruka, que es lo que paso?

– Ella…

– ¡Que! Habla no te quedes callada – exigió Mina al otro lado del teléfono.

– Acaban de llevársela para atenderla yo… no se que hacer.

– ¿En que hospital estas?

– En… en el hospital central de Tokio.

– Esta bien enseguida salimos para haya – en eso corto la comunicación.

Haruka levanto la vista y comenzó a caminar hacia el área de recepción, en donde de nuevo la recepcionista le pidió que le proporcionara los datos y así lo hizo Haruka, después llenar todos los formatos la recepcionistas le informo que enseguida mandaría a alguien para saber que había pasado – en lo mientras tome asiento.

No pasaron más de un par de minutos desde que Haruka se había sentado y por la puerta entraron Mina seguida de Samy, Michiru, Rei, Ami, Lita, Taiki y Yaten.

– ¿Como esta? – quiso saber Ami.

– No lo se… se la llevaron y aun no hay noticias.

– ¿Que fue lo que paso? – miro detenidamente a Haruka – Haruka?

En ese momento Haruka levanto la vista – en donde esta Seiya? – mirando a Taiki y Yaten.

– No lo sabemos – contestaron ambos.

– Si algo le pasa a Serena el será el responsable.

– No tienes por que culparlo – trato de defenderlo Yaten.

– Por el ella esta aquí, a ella le paso algo cuando estaba con el, así que no trates de defenderlo, lo que sea que haya visto Serene el lo sabe.

– Es que no debes sacar conclusiones anticipadas – apoyo Taiki.

– No claro, yo se que el hizo algo y por eso Serena… dios por que – llevo sus manos a su cabeza y se recargo en la silla – mas vale que lo encuentren y lo traigan para que explique que demonios fue lo que hizo, por que si yo lo encuentro le voy a sacar la verdad a golpes.

En ese momento Taiki y Yaten comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida – quiero que nos avises cualquier cosa esta bien – pidió Taiki.

– No se preocupen yo les avisare – confirmo Mina mirándolos de manera suplicante.

Las chicas tomaron asiento, mientras que Samy y Michiru se acercaron a Haruka.

– Ella va a estar bien – Haruka miro a Samy, en ese momento los ojos de Samy se llenaron de lagrimas.

– ¿Familiares de la señorita Tsukino? – pregunto una enfermera, y en ese momento Haruka se levanto – sígame por favor – le indico la enfermera y ambas se perdieron detrás de una puerta.

– ¿Ella esta bien? – pregunto angustiada Haruka.

La enfermera la hizo pasar a un consultorio en donde el doctor que se había llevado a Serena estaba sentado en una silla detrás de un escritorio.

– Doctor, mi prima ella… ¿esta bien? – volvió a preguntar mirando directamente al doctor.

El doctor se acerco a ella y le pidió que se sentara.

Fin del capitulo 3.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quiero disculparme de nuevo por la tardanza, y sin más las respuestas a los reviews, no sin recordarles que espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias de este capitulo.

UFGator1: como puedes ver ya esta aquí este capitulo y espero tu opinión de el.

SailorLVGR: si es un poco tele novelesca pero bueno veo que les esta gustando y por fin ya lo actualice, espero tu comentario de el y gracias por seguir todas mis historias.

SANDRA: ya esta el 3er capitulo, espero tu opinión; se que es un poco dramático y espero que te haya gustado sino házmelo saber si gracias.

sailor angel moon: gracias por tu comentario, y espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo, pero veras que las cosas después se van a poner mas buenas; se que muchos dirán pobre Sere, si lo se, pero así tenia pensado mi fic, por eso el titulo de mi fic, ya que al final el verdadero amor triunfara sobre todo.

Fan de Sailor Moon: gracias por leer mis fics y por tu apoyo, y bueno que te pareció lo que hizo Seiya? se que no estuvo muy bien verdad, y menos lo que hizo Sere, pero bueno espero tu opinión.

seretsu: como vez lo que me comentaste no paso, ya que eso no era parte de mi fic, las intrigas son la parte fuerte de mi fic, y por eso Seiya la llevo al departamento de Setsuna donde en ese momento se encontraba Darien y Sere los vio juntos y pues el resto ya lo sabes, espero tu opinión.


	5. Cap 4: Todo cambia

Capitulo 4. Todo cambia.

– ¿Yaten? – pregunto Taiki mirándolo fijamente.

– Si lo se, creo que esta vez se paso y veras me va a escuchar cuando lo encontremos.

– ¿Crees que este con Setsuna? – volvió a preguntar Taiki.

– Talvez, es lo mas probable y… Darien ¿crees que debamos decirle?

– No lo se Taiki, además si le decimos que crees que hará – mirando a Taiki – ir a buscar a Serena y creo que eso complicaría las cosas aun mas.

– Esta bien entonces buscaremos a Seiya.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta un convertible azul y subieron para tomar rumbo a casa de Setsuna, después de unos minutos ya se encontraban tocando el timbre del departamento.

– ¿Quien es? – se escucho la voz de Setsuna al otro lado.

– Yaten y Taiki – respondió el último.

La puerta se abrió – hola, y díganme ¿que es lo que desean?

– ¿Esta nuestro hermano aquí? – pregunto Yaten – es urgente.

– No lo siento, me llamo hace un par de minutos pero no se donde esta.

– Segura – Yaten la miro desafiante – bueno si te llama dile que Haruka quiero verlo de inmediato y que será mejor que se presente con ella o que después no se que queje.

– Uy esta bien, se lo diré, pero ¿se puede saber que hizo?

– No te hagas Setsuna si tú muy bien debes saberlo – contesto molesto Taiki.

– ¿Yo? Y que es lo que debería saber yo.

– Olvídalo, creo que ya se porque Darien prefiere a Serena.

– Como te atreves – Setsuna apretó los puños ante lo que acababa de escuchar – si es por lo único por lo que venían pues adiós – cerro la puerta frente a los dos chicos.

– Ella sabe donde esta Seiya.

– Lo se Taiki, pero que mas podemos hacer, además ves ni nos contesta el celular.

– Ambos chico regresaron a su auto – seguiremos buscándolo – afirmo Yaten mientras encendía el auto y se alejaban.

– De regreso en el hospital – siéntese por favor necesito hablar con usted – indico el doctor a Haruka – usted es…

– Soy prima de Serena.

– ¿Y sus padres? Es que este asunto es un poco delicado y pues…

– No están, salieron de la ciudad, pero no se preocupe yo me haré cargo de todo – afirmo Haruka – ¿dígame como se encuentra?

– Pues ella esta bien pero…

– Pero que doctor hable.

– El bebe que espera pu…

– ¿Como? – Haruka se levanto de la silla y miro fijamente al doctor como si lo que acabara de escuchar no hubiera sido lo que realmente entendió – ¿bebe?, ¿que bebe?, ¿como que mi prima esta embarazada?, ¿cuanto tiene?

– Tiene cerca de 2 meses, y lamento informarle que debido a las pastillas que tomo el producto pudo haber sufrido algún daño.

– Pero no fueron más de 20 minutos, ¿como es posible que le afecte tan rápido?

– Debido a su condición, su cuerpo absorbe rápidamente todo lo que llega a su estomago y por lo tanto no sabemos que tanto haya absorbido su sistema.

– ¿Y ella estar bien verdad? – Volviendo a tomar asiento – cuando se sabrá si el... bebe fue afectado.

– Ella estará bien en cuanto despierte y en cuanto al bebe, en las próximas 48 horas sabremos si estará bien.

– ¿Podría pasar a verla?

– Claro sígame – el doctor se levanto y le indico el camino – solo no permita que se altere.

– No se preocupe.

Haruka se acerco muy lentamente a Serena, que en ese momento aun se encontraba dormida – Serena – acerco una silla, donde se sentó para después tomar la mano de Serena entre las suyas – ¿porque lo hiciste? Me supongo que ya sabias que estabas embarazada ¿no es así? – agacho su cabeza y comenzaron a caer un par de lagrimas que cayeron en el dorso de la mano se Serena, lo que ocasiono que comenzara a despertar.

– ¿Haruka eres tú? – Girando para ver quien sostenía su mano – yo… lo siento tanto – comenzó a llorar.

– Serena – levantándose y abrazando a su prima – no te preocupes lo importante es que tu estés bien, solo me gustaría saber ¿que rayos es lo que paso por tu mente para hacer lo que hiciste?

– Yo… no lo se – más lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

– Desde cuando lo sabias – separándose de ella y mirándolo a los ojos.

¿– Que cosa? – sin comprender de lo que hablaba Haruka.

– El doctor me lo dijo, tienes casi 2 meses.

– Ah eso – desviando su mirada.

– ¿Si y el lo sabe?

– No.

– ¿Porque y cuando pensabas decírnoslo?

– Yo… le iba a decir hoy y a ustedes después pero… ya no tiene caso.

– ¿Que es lo que no tiene caso?, el tiene que hacerse responsable de sus acciones, así como tu.

– El solo jugo conmigo, yo lo vi.

– Hablando de eso, ¿que fue lo que viste?

– Lo vi con ella… con Setsuna… saliendo de su departamento.

– Seiya te llevo verdad.

– Si, y a la vez se lo agradezco, por fin me abrió los ojos, creo que el siempre tuvo razón, solo andaba conmigo por mi dinero – comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

– Sere cálmate si, porfavor le puede hacer mas daño al bebe.

– Ya no me importa nada, no lo vez el era todo para mi.

– Lo se tranquila – abrazándola – "tendré que hablar con Darien muy seriamente" – pensamientos de Haruka – tienes que ser fuerte si – mirándola a los ojos.

– Pero…

– Por el bebe que llevas dentro de ti si, aunque no estoy muy feliz por ser tía tan pronto, pero que le vamos a hacer – mostrando una gran sonrisa.

– Haruka… gracias.

– Solo quiero que estés bien si, y dime una cosa ¿quieres ver a las demás? Están muy preocupadas por ti.

– Si me gustaría mucho.

– Bueno déjame ir por una de ellas si, ¿a quien quieres ver primero?

– A Mina.

– Muy bien, bueno déjame voy a decirle si – saliendo de la habitación.

Serena la observo hasta que la puerta se cerro – soy una tonta porque no me di cuenta, por que no vi sus intenciones, el no me ama, nunca me amo, ni siquiera la noche que me entregue a el – un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras a su mente llegaban unos recuerdos.

///Flash back///

– Serena eres la persona que mas amo en este mundo – besándola.

– Tú también lo eres, te amo Darien – mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

– ¿Serena, estas segura? – mirándola a los ojos.

– Si

Darien no espero más y de nuevo comenzó a besar a Serena, después su boca comenzó a moverse, y ahora besaba el cuello de ella, por su parte Serena no se quedo a tras y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Darien, cuando termino de quitársela el dejo que cayera al suelo.

– Me permites – se levanto y tomo a Serena entre sus brazos y la guió a su habitación, donde suavemente la deposito sobre la cama.

– ¿Darien?

– Si.

Un poco sonrojada ella le contesto – es mi primera vez.

– Si no quieres… – un par de dedos de posaron sobre sus labios.

– Claro que quiero, solo quería que lo supieras.

De nuevo comenzó a besarla, mientras lentamente bajo los tirantes de la blusa de Serena, ella por su parte solo se relajo y dejo que el continuara.

– Darien te amo – suspirando.

– Y yo a ti.

En ese momento Darien le quito la blusa y la contemplo por unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que Serena estaba completamente roja – ¿estas bien?

– Si es solo que… me da un poco de pena – poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro.

Darien se acerco a ella y muy suavemente beso las manos de Serena, ella las quito de su cara y las puso sobre el rostro de Darien para tomarlo y besarlo, el la abrazo y la acerco hacia el, sus manos se dirigieron hacia el broche del bra de Serena y lo abrió, ella instintivamente llevo sus manos a su pecho para evitar que el bra cayera, Darien la miro y sonrió.

– No te rías – se quejo Serena haciéndose la ofendida.

– No me rió es solo que… eres tan hermosa y quiero contemplarte – acercándose a ella y retirándole el bra, para después hacer lo mismo con las manos de Serena que aun se interponían, colocándolas alrededor de su cuello de el, volvió a besar tiernamente los labios de su novia, ella por su parte acaricio la nuca de Darien y movía sus manos por el cabello de el, despeinándolo completamente, después de unos minutos los besos aumentaron de intensidad por lo que ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos.

– Quiero… ser tuya – le hizo saber Serena, con una mirada llena de pasión y amor.

– Y yo quiero hacerte el amor mi bella princesa – acercándose a ella y besando su cuello, para después pasar a sus hombros, en eso Serena se dejo caer en la cama y el se acerco a ella para comenzar a besar sus pechos, a lo cual la reacción de Serena no se hizo esperar, se aferro a la espalda de Darien, el por su parte continuo, ahora sus besos comenzaron a descender hasta llegar la ombligo de Serena, donde introdujo su lengua, lo que ocasiono que de los labios de Serena saliera un pequeño grito, esto genero en Darien aun mas deseo, por lo que sus manos se dirigieron a la falda que en esos momentos aun se interponía entre sus cuerpos y muy lentamente la retiro, para dejar al descubierto los blancos y bien torneados muslos de su novia y una linda tanga en color rosa con encaje a juego con el bra – eres muy hermosa.

– Gracias – contesto ella con una mirada llena de amor, se acerco a su novio y muy lentamente comenzó a besar el fornido torso de el, mientras sus manos comenzaron a vagar libremente por la espalda de el, hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, siguió la orilla hasta llegar al frente, donde comenzó a quitarle el cinturón y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se detuvo y abrazo a Darien; el comprendió que ella aun sentía un poco de pena por lo que el termino el trabajo quedando solo con su bóxer, con cuidado recostó a Serena y se poso sobre ella y la beso de nuevo, volvió a bajar perdiéndose en el cuerpo de Serena, nuevamente beso sus pechos saboreándolos detenidamente, Serena ya no pudo mas y dejo escapar unos ligeros gemidos de placer lo cual excito mas a Darien, – estoy lista Darien – al escuchar esto ya no aguanto mas y retiro las 2 prendas que aun los separaban, y miro directo a los ojos a Serena.

– Como es tu primera vez talvez…

– Lo se Darien no te preocupes – al decir esto el se acomodo entre la piernas de Serena y poco a poco comenzó a introducirse en ella, Darien se detuvo ya que observo un par de lagrimas en los ojos de Serena.

– ¿Estas bien quieres que me detenga? – pregunto con un poco de angustia.

– No Darien – se abrazo mas a el, y el continuo de forma mas lenta; después de unos minutos el había aumentado la velocidad por pedido se su novia que ahora gemía con mas intensidad ambos se movían aun mismo ritmo, sus corazones latían con tanta intensidad que casi se escuchaban, después de lo que a ambos les pareció una eternidad por fin llegaron al orgasmo, Serena fue la que lo alcanzo primero seguido de Darien, después de esto Darien se dejo caer a un lado y Serena se recostó sobre el pecho de el, donde le dio un beso y le dijo cuanto lo amaba, Darien como respuesta le dio una gran sonrisa y la acerco a el para besarla.

///Fin del flash back///

– ¿Por que? – fue la pregunta que se hizo pero la respuesta nunca le llego – te amo tanto – susurro, y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Mina con la cara llena de lagrimas.

– Ay Sere, no se que hubiera hecho si te perdía – abrazándola.

– Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención – se disculpo Serena.

– ¿Me quieres decir en que estabas pensando al hacer eso? – quiso saber Mina, mas en tono de orden que de pregunta.

– Yo… no lo se.

– Ay prima – abrazándola nuevamente – y es verdad.

– ¿Que? – con cara de no entender a que se refiere Mina.

– Como que "que", voy o no a ser tía.

– Ah eso.

– Lo siento Sere – se disculpo al ver que los ojos de Serena se llenaban de lagrimas – no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

– No te preocupes y si vas a ser tía – tratando de sonreír.

– Y dime come como fue.

– ¿Que?

– Pues tu primera vez.

Serena agacho su mirada y de nuevo Mina se sintió mal por haber metido la pata de nuevo – lo siento ya lo volví a hacer verdad, yo y mi bocota.

– No te preocupes, y déjame decirte que fue muy hermosa – con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Ay Sere – la abrazo por tercera vez – no te preocupes ya veras que al final todo se soluciona.

– Eso espero.

– Me acaba de llamar sabes y me pregunto por ti.

– Y que le dijiste.

– Pues… veras yo… le comencé a reclamar – se giro para mirar hacia la ventana – y le dije que estabas aquí.

– No quiero verlo.

– ¿Que fue lo que paso Sere?

– Nada, solo me di cuenta que el solo jugaba conmigo.

– ¿Como?

– Lo vi salir del departamento de Setsuna – suspiro y continuo – yo… no creí que lo que me dijo Seiya fuera cierto, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos.

– Ay Sere – tomando sus manos entre la suyas – ¿pero que harás cuando el se entere de que vas a tener un bebe de el?

– No se lo voy a decir.

– ¿Pero Sere?

– Creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer algunos cambios en mi vida, aceptare lo que me dijo mi padre el año pasado.

– ¿QUE?

– Si Mina creo que es lo mejor.

Ambas chicas continuaron platicando; mientras tanto por la entrada principal acabada de entrar Darien que inmediatamente se dirigió a la recepcionista.

– Umico, ¿me gustaría saber si Serena Tsukino esta aquí?

– Tsukino… si por que pasa algo Doctor Chiba, ¿la conoce?

– Si, yo soy… su novio y podría decirme como esta.

– Darien sabes que no puedo si no eres familiar.

– Por favor – suplico Darien.

– Bueno yo solo se que la trajeron por que trato de… bueno se tomo un frasco de pastillas, el doctor Hanzei la atendió, por que no pasa a hablar con el.

– Esta bien lo haré – comenzó a caminar hacia el consultorio de su colega y cuando estaba por tocar la puerta salio Haruka.

Fin del capitulo 4.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, se que dije que no me tardaría, pero bueno, agradezco a todos los que leyeron mi fic, y de nuevo les recuerdo que no olviden dejar su review sobre este capitulo, bueno pues le daré respuesta a sus reviews:

sailor angel moon: que te pareció?, y como vez Sere esta bien, aunque su bebe, bueno eso se abra en el siguiente capitulo, y en cuanto a Darien como se vio Yaten y Taiki se pusieron un poco se su lado, y de hecho ellos lo apoyaran y ayudaran, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

SAN: gracias por leerlo y dime este también te gusto? que te pareció.

SailorLVGR: pues Serena vio a Darien saliendo del departamento de Setsuna, y si este fic tiene un toque de novela lo se y estará lleno de Drama, y de Seiya al final tendrá su merecido por malo (lo siento si alguien no le parece, pera como había aclarado en este fic el es el malo junto con Setsuna).

Fan de Sailor Moon: o debería decir Miriam, con razón se me hizo medio raro el nick (o mejor dicho conocido), pensé que no te gustaban los fics?, pero bueno, y como que porque Sere hizo eso, que no es obvio, y si Seiya y Setsuna se pusieron de acuerdo (que no lo notaste?) y no Darien no es pone cuernos, y eso de actualizar "rápido", pues si me echas una mano con todo gusto los actualizo mas rápido, y que tal el final de este capitulo (mas en suspenso no jajajaja) y que onda no me dejaste review en el fic de "Acaso el amor no es para siempre?", (lo de enviarme tu comentario por MSN no cuenta), bueno amiga espero que te haya gustado y espero tus reviews, ya que el jueves actualizo el fic de "La ultima transformación" y el sábado el de donde no me dejaste review.

Bueno gracias a todos y les recuerdo, no les cuesta nada dejar un review, aunque sea para decir hola, espero que les haya gustado mucho y les mando muchos salu2 y nos estamos leyendo.


	6. Cap 5: Mi decisión

Hola a todos, primero que nada, gracias por leer mi fic, y para aquellos que me expresaron algunas dudas, se las resuelvo al final de capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 5. Mi decisión.

– Tu – Haruka se acerco a Darien si mas y lo empujo contra la pared.

– Donde esta Serena quiero verla – exigió tratando de soltarse de Haruka

– Primero que nada tu y yo vamos a hablar – sujetando el cuello de la camisa de Darien.

– ¿Enserio? – De forma sarcástica – ¿ahora no piensas golpearme?

– Creo que no es le momento y además si me desquito por todo lo que traigo dentro acabarías inconciente.

– Ja ja, no me hagas reír – soltándole se Haruka.

– ¿Que es lo que pasa aquí? – quiso saber el doctor que acabada de salir debido a las voces que escuchaba.

– Nada – tanto Haruka como Darien contestaron al mismo tiempo.

– Doctor Chiba ¿podría hablar un momento con usted? – intervino al ver las miradas que se lanzaban.

– Claro – avanzo al interior del consultorio.

– Aquí voy a estar cuando salgas – le recordó Haruka.

Una vez dentro el doctor le indico a Darien que tomara asiento – ¿me puedes decir que es lo que pasa contigo?

– Lo siento – trato de disculparse.

– Me imagino que estas aquí por tu novia ¿no es así?

– Si, y hablando de ella como esta – quiso saber, ya que aun no sabia nada de ella.

– Sabes que no puedo decirte nada.

– Por favor doctor Hanzei, yo solo quiero saber si ella esta bien.

– Si ella esta bien, y ahora te pido que te comportes, eres uno de los mejores doctores de este hospital y no voy a permitir que una riña ocasione que tu reputación se venga abajo, entendido – en tono amenazador.

– Entendido – Darien se levanto y camino hacia la salida – ¿en que cuarto esta ella?

– En el 205, y recuerda lo que te acabo de decir.

Tras escuchar la ubicación de su novia salio del consultorio de su colega, pero se topo con Haruka, que como le había dicho, estaba esperándolo.

– Hablare contigo después de verla – sentencio Darien.

– No, no lo harás primero hablaremos – deteniéndolo y mirándolo desafiantemente – si quieres que sea por las malas así será.

A Darien no le quedo otra que aceptar – vamos a la cafetería – al llegar tomaron asiento – ¿y?

– Como que "y".

– ¿De que quieres que hablemos?

– De las responsabilidades que de ahora en adelante tendrás.

– ¿Perdón? ¿Responsabilidades?

– No te hagas.

– De que estas hablando – Darien no entendía muy bien a que se refería Haruka.

– No te hagas el que no sabe, tus acciones tienen consecuencia, o en este caso las acciones de ambos tienen una consecuencia – Darien seguía sin entender a que se refería.

– Habla claro y deja los rodeos – exigió Darien.

– Tendrás que darle tu apellido al bebe de mi prima y hacerte responsable de el.

– ¿Que? ¿Serena esta embarazada? – la noticia le llego como bomba.

– Vaya que eres un idiota, si no se cuidaron era obvio – exasperándose un poco – me sorprendes, mas siendo un doctor – resaltando la ultima palabra.

– Yo… – esto último mas para si mismo – soy un estupido.

– En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, solo me queda una cosa más.

– ¿Que?

– Serena no se encuentra muy bien ahora y por eso te pediré de la manera más atenta, que te retires.

– Sabes muy bien que sin verla no me iré – desafió Darien.

– ¿Chiba realmente te gusta jugar con fuego verdad? – mirándolo de forma amenazante.

– ¿Tú lo crees?

– Primero juegas con ella y ahora te portas como si no hubieras hecho nada – le recordó Haruka.

– Yo jamás jugué con ella, la amo como a nadie más en este mundo.

– Claro ¿y por eso te vio saliendo del departamento de Setsuna no? – ironizo Haruka.

-¡¿Que?! Como que me vio saliendo del departamento de Setsuna.

– ¡Que! ¿Ahora sufres de amnesia? – con tono un poco altanero.

– Debí imaginar que algo se traía, por eso su exigencia de que la llevara – esto lo dijo mas para si mismo, por lo que Haruka lo miro con enojo.

– Quieres hablar mas fuerte, si tienes algo que decir hazlo – exigió Haruka.

– Creo que ella lo planeo junto con… Seiya – mirando directamente a los ojos de Haruka.

– Claro y las excusas no se hacían esperar.

– No son excusas, de hecho… al salir ella casi me arrastro al auto y me pidió que la llevara a su departamento.

– Y tú como idiota lo hiciste – agrego Haruka.

– ¡Bueno ya esta bien, si!, realmente lo lamento y además que es lo que tenia que hacer Serena frente al departamento de Setsuna.

– Eso es lo que precisamente quiero preguntarle a Seiya.

– Ese desgraciado, seguramente lo planeo todo junto con Setsuna – apretando los puños.

Ambos se quedaron por un buen rato más en la cafetería, aunque lo único que hacían era mirarse, hasta que Haruka se levanto.

– Regresare a ver como esta Serena.

– Quiero verla – exigió Darien.

– Ya te dije que no – Haruka le grito, lo que ocasiono que todos los miraran.

– Estoy en mi derecho por si no lo has notado, ella esta esperando a mi hijo.

– Ja, claro – con tono irónico, dándose la media vuelta y saliendo.

– Espera – Darien comenzó a seguirla, pero fue detenido por uno de los jóvenes que atienden la cafetería.

– Doctor Chiba, lo siento pero… quien va a pagar la cuenta – Darien saco su cartera y le pago, no espero a recibir el cambio y salio en busca de Haruka.

– Samy podría pedirte que me dejes a solas con Serena un momento – pidió Haruka.

– Claro – Samy se levanto y salio de la habitación.

– Sere – acercándose a ella – el esta aquí y quiere ha…

– No quiero verlo – interrumpió Serena – ya he tomado una decisión – mirando la cara de su prima.

– ¿Que decisión?

– Me iré de aquí, aceptare lo que me dijo mi padre el año pasado, comenzare de nuevo todo, me olvidare de lo que paso aquí y…

– ¿Estas segura?, mira acabo de hablar con el y… bueno lo mejor seria que ambos hablaran, el acepto hacerse responsable del bebe y además…

– No, no entiendes – de nuevo interrumpió a su prima – ya no quiero sufrir, no quiero verlo, y eso es todo.

– Estas segura, por que creo que el no se quedara conforme con esto.

– Y te pido que no le digas nada de esto – mirándola en forma suplicante.

– El tiene derecho a ver a su hijo Serena, y me lo acaba de recordar.

– Si, y ese derecho no se lo voy a negar, pero ahora no quiero verlo, y además falta mucho para que el pueda hacer efectivo ese derecho.

– ¿Y que, piensas huir, por eso no quieres que le diga que te vas a ir?

– Es que… no lo entiendes, para mi todo termino cuando lo vi salir del departamento de Setsuna, yo… yo ya no lo amo.

– Sere no digas tonterías, quiero que medites muy bien las cosas y además sabes una cosa.

– No, no quiero saber nada.

– Serena, escúchame – acercándose a ella.

– No – serena llevo sus manos a sus oídos – no, no, no, no, no – repetía una y otra vez, hasta que uno de los aparatos comenzó a sonar y en ese momento ella se desmayo.

– Una enfermera – grito Haruka saliendo de habitación, Darien que estaba cerca corrió hacia ella pero fue detenido por el doctor Hanzei.

– Sabes que tu no puedes atenderla – le recordó en un tono bastante cerio, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

– Que demonios fue lo que pasó – exigió Darien a Haruka.

– Ella no quiere volver a verte.

– Pero…

– Lo siento creo que será lo mejor.

– Ella esta esperando a mi hijo y no lo voy a abandonar.

– Se lo dije, pero ella esta destrozada, solo dale tiempo.

No de muy buena gana Darien movió su cabeza para indicar que aceptaba lo que Haruka le acaba de decir, en ese momento Yaten y Taiki que acababan de llegar se acercaron a Haruka, pero Darien intervino.

– ¿Donde esta Seiya? – fue mas entono de orden que de pregunta.

– No lo sabemos y además no tienes por que desquitarte con nosotros – respondió Taiki.

– ¿Como que no esta? – ahora preguntaba Haruka.

– Lo que escuchaste, ya lo buscamos por todos lados y no aparece – ahora el que contesto fue Yaten.

– Les juro que cuando lo encuentre…

– Cálmate Haruka – Michiru se acerco para calmarla.

– ¿Y como sigue Serena? – quiso saber Taiki.

– Estaba bien, pero… tuvimos una discusión y se puso mal – el remordimiento comenzó a hace su aparición, ya que la voz de Haruka se escucho un poco quebrada, para su alivio el doctor salio.

– ¿Como esta? – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo en cuanto vieron salir al doctor.

– Esta bien, no se preocupen, pero ya no habrá mas visitas el día de hoy.

– Pero… – trato de objetar Darien.

– Una enfermera se quedara con ella, así que les pediría a todos que se retiren – con tono un poco exigente.

Nadie objeto nada ya que por el tono que el doctor expreso, no lo creyeron prudente, casi todos se retiraron, excepto Darien, Haruka, Samy, Mina y Michiru, que tomaron asiento en la sala de espera.

– Deberías irte – Samy se levanto y se coloco frente a Darien.

– ¿Y por que lo haría? – quiso saber.

– Por que por tu culpa mi hermana esta aquí – sentencio.

– Pues lo siento, pero no me alejare de ella, hasta que no hablemos y aclaremos las cosas.

– Tú no tienes nada que aclarar con ella, además no eres nadie.

– Claro que lo soy, soy el padre del bebe que espera.

– ¿Que?, mi hermana esta embarazada – Samy casi de desmaya, se puso tan pálido que parecía un fantasma.

– Creo que tiene razón Darien, ya has hecho suficiente mal por un día – intervino Mina.

– Lo haré hasta saber como esta mi hijo y ella – fue lo ultimo que dijo en tono que no admitía reclamos, por lo que ya no hablaron mas.

Todos se acomodaron a lo largo de la sala de espera, Darien era el único que se mantenía alejado, las horas seguían pasando, para dar paso a la madrugada, y ahora los únicos que se mantenían despiertos eran Darien, Haruka y Michiru, las horas continuaron para dar paso a los primeros rayos del sol, lo que indico a Darien que la hora de iniciar su turno en el hospital estaba cerca, comenzó a caminar hacia su consultorio.

– Doctor Chiba – lo llamo una de las enfermeras.

– Si – Darien se giro para ver quien lo llamaba.

– El doctor Hanzei quiere verlo.

– Gracias enseguida voy.

Darien continúo hasta su consultorio, entro y tomo su bata, se la coloco y camino a recepción para firmar su entrada, después de esto camino hasta el consultorio de su colega, una vez que estuvo enfrente de la puerta toco y una voz al otro lado le indico que pasara.

– ¿Que es lo que sucede?

– Necesito hablar contigo sobre la salud de la señorita Tsukino.

– ¿Ella esta bien? – pregunto un poco angustiado.

– Si.

– ¿Entonces cuando la dará de alta?

– En cuanto se haya recuperado completamente.

– ¿Y el bebe? ¿Como esta?

– Un poco delicado… por lo ocurrido ayer… y espero que no se repita

– Tenga por seguro que no, si era todo, me retiro.

Darien salio del consultorio de su colega y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de su novia, esperando no encontrar a nadie aun, ya que apenas pasaban unos minutos después de las 6 de la mañana.

Fin del capitulo 5.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno ahora si aclarare una duda que me expresaron con respecto al fic pasado, y que talvez varias personas compartan:

- La duda que me expresaron fue si Darien era virgen, y bueno en mi fic por supuesto que lo era, al igual que Serena, por eso su comportamiento, se siente muy obligado a responderle a Serena por el bebe que es de ambos.

-Y en cuanto a que Haruka le partiera la cara a Darien, estuve tentada a hacerlo, pero por la ubicación me abstuve; están en un hospital, y aunque Haruka quería hacerlo, se contuvo, ya que no era el lugar más indicado para hacerlo.

Y bueno una vez aclaradas estas dudas, ahora si continúo con las respuestas individuales a los reviews:

sailor angel moon: por su puesto, yo estoy de acuerdo que un bebe es una bendición, y te garantizo que Serena también lo sabe, y aunque habrá mas drama, el bebe estará bien.

elieluchiha: si, el amor te cambia completamente, y bueno Serena acaba de tomar una decisión (como lo habrás leído en este capitulo) que talvez la aleje de Darien, aaaa, pero el no se quedara conforme, y eso ya lo veras mas adelante.

Miriam (Fan de Sailor Moon): por que te cambias el nombre, si quieres nada más ponte Fan de Sailor Moon (es una sugerencia), y bueno calma, ya no me tardo tanto en actualizar, y dime que te pareció este capitulo, espero como siempre tu review.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: Gracias, me alegra que el fic te este gustando mucho; y bueno como todos los malos, ello también van a tener su merecido ya lo veras, y en cuanto al bebe, pues como dije en el fic aun no esta completamente fuera de peligro, pero esta bien.

NeoReina-sailormoon: Gracias, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, espero tu comentario.

monse: Como veras Darien ya se entero, y que tal con su reacción?, espero tu comentario acerca de eso y del capitulo.

annyfansailormoon: Gracias, y espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado, como vez el no habia estado con nadie antes, Sere fue la primera y así lo será siempre, espero tu comentario sobre este capitulo.

esmeralda: Bueno como habrás leído, el bebe aun esta un poco delicado, pero te garantizo que estará bien; y pues en cuanto a lo de atar a Darien y Serena con otras personas, claro que no lo haría, al final ellos terminaran juntos, claro pero para eso aun les falta afrontar algunas pruebas que el destino les tiene deparadas, espero tu comentario.

arias serena: Gracias, y bueno las cosas se sabrán a su debido tiempo, como sabemos la verdad siempre sale al final, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

CRISTINA: Hola también a ti, y bueno ya esta aquí la actualización, y si tienes razón como lo habrás notado en este capitulo, a esa conclusión llego Darien y Haruka; y en cuanto a Serena ella esta mucho mejor y en un par de días saldrá del hospital, espero tu comentario sobre el capitulo.

De nuevo les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y una vez más les recuerdo que me dejen su comentario, saludo, sugerencia.

Les mando a todos muchos salu2 y nos estamos leyendo.


	7. Cap 6: Una proposición

Hola a todos, primero que nada gracias por seguir leyendo y me gustaría pedir su opinión; mi lectora melani (gracias por tu opinión) me hizo el comentario de que le gustaría que Serena tuviera mas de 2 bebes?, ustedes que opinan?, yo quiero someter esto a votación, así que esta vez pediría que me lo hicieran saber a través de un review o mensaje, y que me digan cuantos bebes quieren que tenga Serena (claro no se vayan a mandar y me digan que unos 5 o 6, pobre Sere, ya seria mucho no y un poco peligroso), también que me hagan saber que quiere que sea?, si niña o niño, o niños o niñas o como gusten, espero su voto, les envió salu2 y ahora si el capitulo, disfrútenlo esta muy muy tierno.

* * *

Capitulo 6. Una proposición.

Darien camino hasta llegar a su consultorio, entro y de uno de los cajones extrajo una cajita, la metió en el bolsillo derecho se su bata y salio con dirección al cuarto de su novia, se acerco lentamente a la puerta y la abrió, aun estaba a oscuras por lo que comprendió que no había nadie con ella, comenzó a avanzar, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con seguro para asegurar que nadie lo interrumpiera, al llegar junto a ella la observo durmiendo placidamente, checo por costumbre todo; signos vitales, presión arterial, oxigenación, acerco una silla y la coloco junto a la cama.

– Eres muy hermosa, no sabes cuento lo siento, perdóname – se quedo como hipnotizado mirándola, acerco su mano para tomar la mano de ella – te amo – le susurro.

Serena al sentir que alguien tocaba su mano se movió un poco, y comenzó a abrir sus ojos muy lentamente – ¿que haces aquí? – pregunto a Darien con tono indiferente.

– Yo… he venido a… pedirte perdón – Serena le iba a decir algo, pero el le indico con un movimiento de su mano que le permitiera continuar – se que no estuvo bien que permitiera que ella me besara y mucho menos haberla llevado a su casa y por eso te pido perdón, se que talvez no quieras saber nada de mi nunca más, pero… el día de ayer yo iba a hacer algo muy importante para ambos y pues debido a lo que paso ya no lo pude hacer, pero lo voy a hacer hoy.

Serena lo miro como confundida, no entendía muy bien a lo que Darien se refería, estaba a punto de continuar cuando Darien se levanto y se puso de rodillas tomando aun su mano.

– Sabes que eres y serás lo mas importante en mi vida, contigo aprendí muchas cosas, siempre me diviertes sabes – mirándola a los ojos – desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambio, la iluminaste como no tienes idea, antes de concerté me sentía incompleto, vació… solo, pero tu lo cambiaste todo, llenaste ese gran vació – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – eres lo mas importante en mi vida, no sabes como me sentí cuando me entere que estabas aquí en el hospital y que… todo había sido por mi culpa yo… yo sentí morirme, sin ti yo ya no puedo vivir, – aferro mas la mano de Serena a la suya y ya no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas, Serena por su parte solo agacho su mirada ocultando también las lagrimas – por eso te pido perdón, no te merezco, lo reconozco después de lo que paso ayer, no debí permitir que te fueras sin una explicación, debí haber corrido tras de ti, pero no lo hice, también por eso te pido perdón – Darien agacho su cabeza tratando de ocultar las ya visibles lagrimas.

Serena levanto su mirada y apretó la mano de Darien – Darien yo… no debí hacerlo, también perdóname, arriesgue la vida de… nuestro… nuestro bebe.

– No tienes que disculparte, tu no tienes la culpa, soy yo el culpable de todo, pero aun así… yo – metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su bata y saco la cajita – los ojos de Serena se llenaron mas de lagrimas y no pudo evitar que de sus labios escapara el llanto, Darien la abrazo, permitiendo así que la cabeza de Serena quedara en su hombro izquierdo – Serena yo… – la reincorporo y tomo su barbilla con su mano – quiero que seas mi esposa – abrió la cajita para mostrarle un anillo en forma de luna con un corazón, Serena no pudo evitar que mas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos – si no quieres contestarme en este momento yo lo entenderé.

– Darien – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de abrazarlo – yo… yo no se que decirte.

– Acéptame, me harías el hombre más feliz del universo.

– Es que… no puedo Darien, sabes no es fácil, necesito tiempo.

– Lo se y tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras – tomo su mano y de forma delicada, pero segura coloco el anillo – solo te pido que hasta entonces lo conserves si.

Serena solo asintió para indicarle que lo haría, en ese momento Darien se levanto y se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo.

– Permíteme demostrarte cuanto te amo, no solo a ti, sino a nuestro pequeño – tocando el vientre aun plano de Serena.

– ¿Pequeño? Como sabes, que tal si es niña, o pueden ser gemelos o trillizos – con tono divertido.

– No me importa lo que sea o cuantos sean, lo único que me importa es que forman parte de ti y que por eso son tan valiosos para mí.

– Ay Darien – Serena lo abrazo y se acomodo en el pecho de el – me gustaría saber.

– ¿Si?

– Cuando voy a salir de aquí.

– Ah era eso – un poco desilusionado – pues en un par de días, es para que te recuperes por completo.

– Me alegra, sabes muy bien que no me gustan los hospitales.

– Si, lo se, bueno me tengo que retirar, si tu prima me encuentra aquí seguro me mata.

– Esta bien – mirándolo directo a los ojos.

– Te veo después – en ese momento Darien abrió la puerta y salio del cuarto, y camino hacia la central de enfermeras.

En el momento en que Darien salía del cuarto, ya eran más de las 7 de la mañana y en la sala de espera Haruka se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar con dirección al cuarto de Serena, toco la puerta levemente.

– Adelante – en ese momento Serena oculto su mano con el anillo.

– ¿Buenos días prima, como te sientes?

– Mejor gracias.

– Me alegra mucho, yo… quería disculparme por lo de ayer.

– No tienes de qué disculparte, sabes creo que exagere un poco también.

– Enserio lo crees, gracias.

– ¿Haruka?

– Si, que es lo que pasa.

– Podrías buscar al doctor, quiero saber si me puedo ir hoy, sabes que no me gustan los hospitales, y ya no soporto estar aquí.

– Claro que si, bueno entonces enseguida te lo traigo – se dio la vuelta y salio del cuarto.

Mientras tanto frente a la puerta del departamento de Setsuna estaba Seiya, su semblante parecía el de un muerto, los ojos los tenia tan hinchados y rojos que parecía que lo hubieran golpeado, se veía transparente, que incluso se podría decir que se podía ver a través de el, y sin mas toco el timbre de la puerta, al otro lado se escucho movimiento y luego la voz de la dueña del departamento pregunto – ¿quien?

– Soy Seiya, podemos hablar.

La puerta se abrió y la cara de Setsuna se puso pálida al ver el rostro de Seiya – ¿pero que te paso?

– Nada – fue la simple respuesta de el antes de entrar al departamento.

– ¿Como que nada, quien te golpeo?

– Nadie.

– Entones estuviste llorando y… – se acerco a el – y tomando.

– ¿Te importa?

– Pues un poco, mírate nada mas, tus hermanos estuvieron ayer, me exigieron a gritos que querían verte, ya me debes otra.

– No me digas, ¿y esta vez que quieres a cambio?

– Pues te saldrá más caro que la última vez.

– Claro era de esperarse viniendo de ti.

– ¿Que insinúas?

– No te hagas.

– Como te atreves.

– Olvídalo, que mas te dijeron.

– Que Haruka quería verte.

– Me imagino.

– Y piensas ir a verla, no creo que te reciba con los brazos abiertos después de lo que paso, y a estas alturas ya debe saber todo.

– Ya ni me lo recuerdes.

– ¿Que, te sientes culpable?

– En parte, jamás pensé que ella hiciera eso.

– Lo que significa que no la conocías realmente – con tono divertido.

– Que graciosa, me dejas utilizar tu teléfono, necesito llamar a mis hermanos.

– ¿Y tu celular?

– Pues digamos que necesita reparaciones.

– Esta bien, solo espero que el mió no corra la misma suerte – sentándose – toma asiento, para que así estés mas relajado y cómodo.

– Que amable – tomo el teléfono y marco.

– ¿Si?

– Taiki, soy Seiya.

– En donde demonios estabas, te hemos estado buscando y tu te desapareces, Haruka esta que te quiere matar, y esta vez yo la apoyo, como se te ocurrió hace semejante estupidez, en que estabas pensando, por tu…

– Si ya no me digas mas, ya lo se, en donde esta Haruka.

– Que no es obvio – en tono sarcástico.

– Podrías decirle que la veo en el restaurante de siempre dentro de 2 horas.

– Claro majestad como usted ordene.

– Por favor Taiki.

– Esta bien – y colgó.

– Vaya también esta molesto.

– Y que esperabas, que te recibiera con palabras bonitas.

– Basta, enserio ya tuve suficiente – se levanto y camino hacia la puerta – te veo luego.

Mientras tanto de regreso al hospital Haruka caminaba de regreso al cuarto de su prima, al entrar encontró a Mina, a Michiru y a Samy, lo cual no le pareció bueno, se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

– ¿Que es lo que sucede? – pregunto Samy.

– No les parece que son demasiados – mirando a cada uno de manera detenida.

– ¿Y el doctor Haruka? – intervino Serena para calmar a su prima.

– Me dijeron que acaba de salir de su turno, que en unos momentos mandan a otro medico para que te revise y el nos informara.

– ¿Informar de que? – pregunto Mina.

– Si me puedo ir el día de hoy.

– Enserio, que bien – Mina abrazo a Serena.

– Eso si el doctor lo aprueba.

– No seas así Haruka, hay que ser optimistas – le reclamo Michiru.

– Bueno esta bien, y que les parece si se van retirando, no creo que al doctor le agrade verlos a todos aquí.

– Esta bien – contestaron todos y se levantaron.

– ¿Mina? Quiero hablar contigo.

– Claro – Mina miro a Haruka esperando su aprobación.

– Esta bien, pero en cuanto llegue el doctor te sales – en tono de orden.

– Esta bien, esta bien.

Haruka, Michiru y Samy salieron del cuarto, Mina se sentó en la cama de Serena, ambas se miraron por unos segundos, esperando que la otra iniciara, pero como ninguna lo hacia Mina decidió romper el silencio.

– Y… que pasa.

– Darien.

– ¿Que tiene, que pasa con el?

– Vino a verme hace como 1 hora.

– Enserio, ¿y que te dijo?, ¿lo dejaste hablar cierto, o lo corriste en cuanto entro?

– Pues… si hablo, de hecho el me despertó.

– Vaya y que te dijo, me imagino que te pidió perdón por todo, y tu que le dijiste.

– Si me dejas que te cuente – mirándola divertida, ya que una vez que Mina comenzaba con sus preguntas era difícil detenerla.

– Claro, lo siento – poniendo carita de ángel.

– No solo me pidió perdón si no que – Serena le mostró su mano, en ese momento Mina abrió los ojos como si no creyera lo que viera.

– Pero, pero, pero – tomo la mano de Serena y la acerco mas a ella – ¿y que le contestaste?

– Nada – agachando su mirada.

– ¿Como que nada?, por que, con uno de estos yo perdonaría cualquier cosa.

– ¡Mina!

– Perdón Serena, es que – levanto la mano se su prima.

– Me dijo que me lo iba a dar ayer, pero pues, ya sabes.

– Si, lo se – abrazo a su prima – ¿y?

– Como que "y" – sin comprender bien.

– Pues si que le vas a decir.

– No lo se, mi corazón lo ama como no tienes idea, pero…

– ¿Pero?

– Mi mente me dice que no.

– Serena, Serena y que más te dijo.

– Que me tome mí tiempo, que me ama o más bien nos ama.

– Uy que tierno, que mas prueba que esta quieres, el te ama – con ojitos de corazón.

– Creo que si, pero yo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo.

– ¿Entonces te iras?

– Por el momento será lo mejor – agachando la mirada.

– ¿No se lo dijiste verdad?

– No.

– Ay Serena, entonces a si piensas castigarlo.

– Si y no, como ya te dije tengo que pensar las cosas.

– Bueno es tu decisión prima, ¿y a tus papás que les vas a decir?

– Que quiero tomarme unas vacaciones.

– No yo hablo de lo otro.

– Ah, pues nada – levantando los hombros.

– ¿Como que nada?

– No me iré por mucho, talvez y por mucho unos 3 o 4 meses.

– Ok, es tu decisión – con tono de resignación.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, y por ella entro Haruka con cara de pocos amigos, lo que hizo pensar a Serena que Darien ya había hablado con ella, Serena estaba a punto de hablar, pero Haruka se le adelanto.

– Me tengo que ir prima.

– ¿Pasa algo? – quiso saber Mina, que sospechaba que no era nada bueno.

– No, solo que ya apareció el extraviado y voy a hablar con el, le dije a Michiru que me mantenga al tanto de todo, y el doctor ya no tarda, así que Mina si fueras tan amable de salir – en tono no muy amable, lo que ocasiono que Mina se levantara un poco indignada.

– No tienes que desquitarte conmigo – y salio del cuarto.

– ¿Haruka?

– Si – mirando a través de la ventana.

– Prométeme que vas a estar tranquila.

– Claro – con una gran sonrisa – si tú me prometes lo mismo.

– Prometido – serena levanto su mano.

– Bueno me retiro, tu doctor no debe tardar mucho en llegar, y si hoy te puede dar de alta mejor.

– Eso espero.

En el momento en que se despedían el doctor entro al cuarto seguido de una enfermera.

– Buenos días – el Doctor y la enfermera saludaron.

– Buenas – contesto Haruka caminando hacia la puerta – me la cuidan mucho por favor.

– Claro no lo dude – el doctor le hizo saber.

– Buenos días – contesto Serena.

– Soy el doctor Komoto y la voy a atender durante el turno matutino.

– ¿Gracias, me gustaría saber si me puede dar de alta el día de hoy?

– Bueno, bueno, no hay que apresurarnos, primero haremos unos análisis y chequeos y dependiendo de los resultados, pues ya veremos – con una sonrisa – enfermera.

– Si doctor – la enfermera comenzó a checar los signos vitales y todo lo demás.

Fin del capitulo 6.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno que les pareció, y una vez mas los invito a enviarme su voto, cuantos bebes quieren que tenga Sere y que quieren que sea?; también los invito a dejar su comentario, sugerencia, queja, saludo o lo que gusten, y ahora si la respuesta a los reviews, no sin antes decirles gracia a todos lo que leen mi fic, espero les haya gustado mucho, debo decirles, que a mi me encanto, y sin mas vueltas las respuestas a los reviews:

Fan de Sailor Moon: Claro te mandare un mail cuando actualice algún fic, que te parece?, bueno y en cuanto a tu queja acerca de Serena, pues ya vez que en este capitulo no le fue tan mal o si? tu que piensas, espero que votes.

harucino: gracias por leer, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo y es un mundo alterno. (Thanks, I hope you like this chap, and is an alternative world).

annyfansailormoon: No hay de que para eso estoy aquí, si castigare un poquito a Darien, solo poquito, ya que también el no se lo merece, el de buena onda lleva a Setsuna a su casa y ella y Seiya se aprovechan, a Seiya si le va a ir mal, ya lo veras y no Seiya y Serena no serán novios, no en mi fic.

jaz021: Si lo se, pero veras que el bebe estará muy bien, y bueno solo se tomo un frasco de pastillas para dormir, y no, ya no va a haber golpes para Darien prometido, solo sufrirá un poco por el descuido que tuvo (llevar a Setsuna a su casa).

isabel: Enserio van muy rápido? por que solo han pasado 2 días (el cumple de Sere y el de hoy, la propuesta de Darien), bueno tratare de ir mas lento ok, o así esta bien ya?

Astarte Chiba: No te preocupes, como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca, bueno como dije en este capitulo, y al parecer (por mi) Serena solo se ira por un corto tiempo, ya que necesita aclarar sus ideas, pero Darien hará algo, ya lo veras.

belangel: Que tal, no solo hablo con ella si no que le propuso matrimonio, y pues parece que ella esta recapacitando, y en cuanto a Seiya, pues en el siguiente veremos como se ponen las cosas con Haruka, que como leímos al final no estaba muy contenta.

esmeralda: Si verdad pobre Darien, solo por ser bueno mira lo que le paso, aunque al parecer las cosas ya están mejorando, y en cuando a Seiya uy pobre le va a ir muy mal.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: Gracias por el saludo, ya te debes imaginar donde estuvo Seiya verdad, y si lloro mucho, se le noto no?; y hablando de Darien es un amor, mas con lo de este capitulo verdad.

NeoReina-sailormoon: Si la gente hace cosas muy raras verdad (bueno en este caso yo intervine cierto), y pues Seiya ya apareció y pronto tendrá su merecido, espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo.

melani: Si verdad, lo que demuestra que Darien realmente ama a Serena, solo esperemos que ella se de cuenta; y en cuanto a las pruebas, el que tendrá que afrontarlas es Darien, y bueno que te pareció que pusiera a votación lo del bebe o bebes?, espero que votes.

cristina: Que tal, se coló a su cuarto y aunque no la beso SI le pidió matrimonio? y en cuanto a Seiya ya apareció. Lo de cortito, bueno pues de hecho no me gusta hacer los capítulos muy largos, aunque eso es diferente con los fics, la reconciliación llegara, paciencia.

Bueno hasta aquí llegan los reviews; gracias por leer mi fic, y una vez mas los invito a que voten, o me dejen su comentario, queja, sugerencia, saludo o lo que sea, me despido nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo, les envió muchos salu2 a todos; espero y les haya gustado el capitulo.


	8. Cap 7: Una partida

Hola a todos, antes que nada veremos como va lo de la votación:

Niño: AstarteChiba 1

Gemelos (niño y niña): annyfansailormoon, NeoReina-sailormoon, anais 3

Gemelos (niñas): SailorLVGR 1

Trillizos: fan de sailor moon 1

Trillizos (2 niñas y 1 niño): bunnychibatsukino 1

Cuatrillizos (2 niñas y 2 niños): Fan de Sailor Moon 1

Bueno como ven la votación se esta inclinando por gemelos (niña y niño), aunque para serles sincera y razonando lo que fan de sailor moon (con minúscula) me dijo, es buena idea eso de cambiar la rutina de 2 o 1 bebe, por lo que yo daría mi voto a trillizos o a cuatrillizos, pero bueno seguiré dejando la votación abierta por un par de capítulos más (8 y 9 y este; para el 10 ya se definirá), así que los que no han votado aun, háganlo y si pueden especificar que es lo que quieren será mejor (y para mayor verificación podrían hacerlo por medio de review, esto es para que tenga mayor validez, gracias), y sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 7. Una partida.

Haruka salio del hospital y camino hacia su auto, saco sus llaves y subió sin mas, lo puso en marcha y salio con rumbo hacia el restaurante "Moon".

– Seiya esta vez tendrás que aclarar muchas cosas – hablo para si Haruka.

Después de parar en varios semáforos y dar vuelta en una de las principales calles de Tokio, por fin llego a el restaurante, en cuanto bajo 2 valet parking se acercaron a ella – buenos días señorita Tenoh, el joven Kuo la esta esperando en su mesa de siempre.

– Gracias – les respondió lanzándoles las llaves de su convertible – me lo cuidan mucho.

– Claro, no se preocupe – ambos jóvenes respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Sin mas Haruka entro al restaurante y camino hasta el la ya conocida área que siempre ocupan cuando van a comer, pudo ver de espalda a Seiya, respiro profundo para calmarse pues sabia que si no lo hacia lo primero que haría al verlo a la cara seria rompérsela, siguió caminado con paso firme y antes de tomar asiento el jefe de meseros la recibió.

– Buenos días señorita – saludo mientras le extendía la carta y le indicaba el lugar frente a Seiya.

– Buenos días y gracias – contesto sin muchos ánimos y le devolvió la carta sin siquiera mirarla – lo mismo de siempre por favor.

– Enseguida – respondió el jefe de meseros y se retiro.

– ¿Y? – fue lo único que salio de la boca de Haruka.

– Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer – mirándola directo a los ojos.

– ¿Disculparte dices? – con cara de es una broma o que.

– Me siento culpable por lo que paso.

– Me alegro mucho y es lo mínimo que te mereces, en que demonios estabas pensando – elevando el tono de su voz – eres un idiota, lo que hicieron casi le cuesta la vida a Serena y a su… – se quedo callada por un momento antes de continuar – a partir de este momento te prohíbo que te vuelvas a acercar siquiera 10 centímetros a ella.

– Creo que eso Serena me lo tendría que aclarar – enfrentándola.

– ¿Todavía después de lo que hiciste vas a tener el descaro de verla a la cara? – con tono de eres realmente estupido o que.

– Como te dije ella me lo tendrá que decir y… – ya no pudo continuar ya que un puño estaba en su cara, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y evitar que otro puño se impactara de nuevo contra el.

– Realmente crees que voy a permitir que esto se quede así – le grito Haruka ocasionando que todas las personas en el restaurante se les quedaran viendo.

– Por un momento lo pensé – limpiándose un hilo de sangre que le escurría en ese momento por la boca – si quieres arreglar esto así será mejor que salgamos.

– Después de ti – le hizo una seña y ambos salieron del restaurante.

Una vez fuera del restaurante Haruka no espero mas y se abalanzo sobre Seiya, el por su parte no se quedo atrás y comenzó a pelear también, se podría decir que Seiya por el simple hecho de ser hombre tenia una ventaja pero la realidad era otra, Haruka lo estaba dejando como tapete, por cada golpe que ella recibía, Seiya recibía 3, parecía que esta pelea no iba a tener fin, hasta que los valet parking intervinieron y los separaron.

– Ya desquitaste tu frustración – grito Seiya, mientras era detenido por un mesero y un valet parking.

– No aun no – trataba de zafarse de los 2 chicos que la sujetaban.

– ¿Pero que es lo que pasa aquí? – pregunto el gerente del restaurante que en ese momento salía por la puerta.

– Nada – contesto Seiya soltándose del agarre de los 2 jóvenes.

– Esto no se ha acabado Kuo, y estas advertido, si te acercas a Serena te ira mil veces peor.

– Si, como digas – dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su auto – mis llaves – le grito al joven que lo sostenía hace unos segundos.

– ¿Señorita Tenoh, me puede explicar que significa esto? – volvió a preguntar el gerente, mientras veía como Seiya se alejaba y Haruka aun seguía luchando por liberarse.

– Por fin pudo soltarse del agarre – nada – contesto de manera cortante, y camino hacia su auto también.

– Aquí están sus llaves – el joven se las entrego un poco temeroso.

– Espero que este tipo de escenas no se vuelvan a repetir en mi restaurante – encaro el gerente.

– No se preocupe, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar, hasta luego – subió a su auto y no espero mas y se puso en marcha hacia el hospital nuevamente.

En tanto, en el hospital el doctor que atendió a Serene le acababa de informar que ya la podían dar de alta.

– ¿Entonces esta misma tarde me puedo retirar doctor? – volvió a preguntar, para asegurarse de que lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar era verdad.

– Así es señorita, todo esta en orden, solo le pediría que en cuanto la den de alta pasara al área de ginecología para sacar una cita y que se comience a hacer un seguimiento de su embarazo.

– Esta bien doctor lo haré – con una gran sonrisa.

Al salir el doctor de la habitación, Mina entro enseguida sin perder un segundo mas, ya que la duda de saber si todo estaba bien la estaba atormentando, al entrar y ver la expresión de su prima se imagino que le acababan de dar excelentes noticias.

– Por lo que veo te dio muy buenas noticias el doctor verdad prima.

– Así es Mina, me dijo que hoy mismo me dan de alta – abrazándola.

– Eso si es muy bueno, pero… ¿me imagino que tendrás que venir no?

– Si, me dijo que tengo que sacar cita para ver lo de mi embarazo, aunque creo que eso mejor lo haré en Londres.

– Entonces si piensas irte – poniendo carita de tristeza al borde del llanto.

– Mina ya te di mis motivo – tomando el añillo con su otra mano – necesito aclarar las cosas conmigo misma.

– Pero Serena – haciendo pucheros.

– Prometo que regresare en 3 meses OK.

– ¿Prometido?

– Claro – Serena levanto la mano en señal de promesa.

– ¿Bueno y que hacemos ahora?

– Esperar a que Haruka regrese.

– ¿Y porque hay que esperarla?

– Como entre bajo su responsabilidad, ella tiene que ver lo de mi salida del hospital.

– No se diga mas, ahorita la localizo y le exijo que se venga para sacarte de aquí – camino hacia la ventana y saco su celular, y le envió un mensaje a Haruka – ya esta, le acabo de envíar un mensaje.

– Gracias Mina.

– No tienes que agradecer prima, y… ¿bueno no piensas decir nada a Darien verdad?

– Ya lo habíamos discutido Mina – con tono de eso ya es asunto finalizado.

– OK, OK, no te enojes – camino hacia la puerta – Samy quería verte, voy por el y por Michiru, así y a avisarle a los demás.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando – no Mina.

– ¿Como que no? – con cara de no entender.

– No quiero que les digas nada.

– Pero Sere, como crees – aun mas confundida por la actitud de su prima.

– Hoy mismo saldré, hacia Londres.

– ¡QUE! – casi se infarta al escuchar esto.

– Pero Serena.

– Ya tome mi decisión, y entre mas pronto ve me vaya mas rápido regresare – tratando de consolar a su prima que en ese momento tenia cara de casi desmayarse – has pasar a Samy y Michiru si.

– Esta bien – no muy segura, salio de la habitación y después de un par de minutos Samy y Michiru entraron.

– ¿Hermana, como te sientes?

– Bien gracias – con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Es verdad que ya te dieron de alta? – quiso saber Michiru.

– Si, así es, solo espero que Haruka no tarde mucho y así pueda salir de aquí.

– Ay hermanita, solo espero que no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto – la voz de Samy sonó como la de su padre.

– No, jamás, lo prometo – dándole una calida sonrisa.

– Y… ¿es verdad que piensas irte? – pregunto sin mas rodeos Michiru.

– Si, y te pido que si puedes sacarme un boleto para Londres.

– Claro, si es lo que realmente quieres.

– Ya lo decidí, y es lo mejor por ahora – mirando hacia la ventana.

– Bueno, entonces Samy te la encargo hasta que llegue Haruka.

– Claro, no te preocupes – poniendo cara de yo puedo.

– En ese momento Michiru salio de la habitación dejando a Samy con su hermana – Samy.

– ¿Dime Serena?

– Quiero que me hagas un favor – miro a su hermano y el asintió con la cabeza – después de que me haya ido quiero que le digas a todos que estoy bien, pero no les digas en donde estoy si, esto también quiero que se lo digas a Haruka, Mina y Michiru, esta bien.

– No te preocupes, lo haré, ¿me imagino que piensas llegar a la casa de los abuelos?

– Acertaste, les agradara que los visite, recuerdas que casi me llevan a pasar las vacaciones con ellos la ultima vez que vinieron.

– Si, como olvidarlo, también me querían llevar – soltando una gran carcajada.

Así estuvieron platicando de varias cosas sin sentido, hasta que por la puerta entro Haruka, seguida de Mina, ambas se veían sumamente molestas, y en el momento en que Serena miro el rostro de Haruka comprendió porque Mina esta así.

– ¿Pero Haruka que fue lo que te paso? – quiso saber aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

– Nada, solo una amena charla con Kuo – respondió de manera seca y cortante – y… ¿que ya te dieron de alta?

– Si, el doctor me dijo que en la tarde ya puedo salir, en lo que arreglas los papeles de salida, deberías ver que te atiendan enseguida del ojo, se ve mal – trato de hacerle ver a su prima, que enseguida negó con la cabeza.

– Estoy bien, no es nada – trato de sonar mas calmada – bueno entonces voy a ver lo de los papeles de salida.

– Haruka – llamo Serena al ver que daba media vuelta – me voy.

– ¿Que? – Haruka creyó escuchar mal.

– Le pedí a Michiru que me sacara un boleto para Londres, y en cuanto salga de aquí, me voy para la casa a preparar una maleta y… me voy – espero una reacción negativa de su prima, pero ella únicamente se dio media vuelta y salio.

– Eso fue raro – hizo notar Mina, lo que ya era evidente.

– Tienes razón – apoyo Samy.

– A mi me alegra, pensé que me iba a decir que debería de esperar unos días.

– De hecho deberías Sere – con tono imperativo Mina.

– Si pagas la cancelación de los boletos con todo gusto – mirando a Mina de manera retadora.

– Ya esta bien las dos – intervino Samy.

– Que te parece Samy si te adelantas a la casa, para que le avises al chofer – pidió Serena.

– Bueno, solo porque estas convaleciente – con tono gracioso.

– Yo no estoy convaleciente – Serena le arrojo la almohada pero fallo, ya que su hermano acaba de salir.

En tanto frente de una gran mansión se encontraban 3 autos convertibles, dentro de uno de ellos se encontraba Seiya – estupida Haruka, pero me las pagaras – limpiando la sangre que aun escurría por su rostro, se bajo y entro a la gran misión.

– Pero que te paso hermano – pregunto de forma irónica Yaten.

– Tú que crees.

– Uy que carácter, conmigo no te desquites si – le reclamo Yaten.

– Pues entonces no molestes – comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su recamara.

– ¿Que es lo que ocurre? – pregunto Taiki que acababa de oír el alboroto.

– Parece que a nuestro hermano no le fue muy bien en el encuentro con Haruka.

– Y que querías que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos – con tono sarcástico.

– No, además tienes razón se lo merece, el se lo busco – en ese momento se escucho como en la parte superior alguien azotaba una puerta – creo que nos escucho – mirando a Taiki.

– Deberíamos de ir a ver si esta bien, no sea que a Haruka se le haya pasado demasiado la mano, y ahora el que vaya al hospital sea el.

– Esta bien – no muy conforme Yaten acepto y ambos subieron las escaleras.

Mientras tanto los preparativos para el viaje de Serena ya estaban más que listos, Michiru ya tenía el boleto, el vuelo saldría a las 9:00 p.m., y ahora estaba rumbo a la casa de Serena, donde al llegar se topo con Samy, que le informo lo que su hermana le había dicho y de la llegada al hospital de Haruka, lo único que omitió fue el pequeño detalle de que iba golpeada.

– Bueno entonces yo pediré que acomoden sus pertenencias – confirmo Michiru a Samy.

– Me parece bien, mientras yo informare al chofer – saliendo de la mansión.

Michiru no tardo mucho en ordenar a un par de sirvientas que acomodaran las cosas de Serena, mientras que ella supervisaba que cosas introducían a la maleta; paso cerca de una hora y ya todo estaba listo, el reloj de la casa indico las 5:00 p.m., y en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y entraron Mina seguida de Haruka y Serena, al escuchar la puerta Michiru salio de la habitación y bajo las escaleras al recibidor; se quedo como estatua al ver a Haruka con unos golpes en la cara.

– ¿Pero que fue lo que paso? Te peleaste con Seiya verdad – con mirada asesina.

– Para que negarlo, si – contesto como si no fuera de importancia – no te preocupes antes de salir del hospital me revisaron – al ver la expresión que ponía su novia.

– Más te vale, o en este momento nos regresamos al hospital – en tono de amenaza.

– ¿Que te parece si eso lo haces después de que me haya ido? ¿Ya estará todo listo?

– Si Sere, ya esta todo, solo me gustaría que comieras algo, y nos vamos al aeropuerto, que te parece.

– Perfecto, ¿a que hora sale mí vuelo?

– A la 9:00, pero hay que estar a las 7:00, como es vuelo internacional

– Tienes razón, vamos Sere – Mina se la llevo del brazo hasta el gran comedor.

– ¿No piensas detenerla? – cuestiono Michiru, ya que se le hacia raro que Haruka no hubiera protestado por la decisión de su prima.

– La apoyo, es mejor que se vaya por un tiempo.

– ¿Eso no es todo, cierto? – casi podía leer en los ojos de Haruka el verdadero motivo que tenia para no impedir la partida.

– Veo que me conoces muy bien – mirándola fijamente – y si, auque me duele que se vaya, creo que es lo mejor y haber si así Kuo no se le acerca.

– Claro ya salio el motivo – agachando su mirada.

– Si prefieres hago que Serena se quede, solo que es muy probable que esto incremente las peleas ente el y yo.

– ¿Y eso por que? – pregunto intrigada Michiru.

– Me dijo que haría lo que fuera por hablar por Serena, y eso no se lo voy a permitir, por su culpa… bueno no quiero que la siga lastimando.

Después de esta confesión de Haruka, ambas chicas caminaron hacia la cocina donde Serena ya se encontraba comiendo; después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Haruka por fin Serena se levanto y todas junto con Samy caminaron hacia la puerta principal acompañadas por una sirvienta que llevaba la maleta de Serena, los 5 abordaron la camioneta y salieron con rumbo al aeropuerto, una vez que llegaron el chofer busco estacionamiento y todos bajaron, y caminaron hasta la sala de espera, después de revisar los últimos detalles de todo, por fin anunciaron el vuelo de Serena.

– Bueno creo que estos son nuestros últimos momentos juntos – dramatizo Mina.

– No exageres Mina, ya te dije, bueno y les digo a ustedes, solo me iré por 3 meses, si, tengo que ordenar todos mis sentimientos y pensamientos antes de contestar una pregunta – mostrando el dedo con un anillo de compromiso, Haruka abrió los ojos y estaba a punto de detener a Serena pero era muy tarde ella ya había avanzado hacia el pasillo de abordaje – en cuanto llegue me comunico con ustedes – se despido con un movimiento de su mano antes de continuar.

– Tu – miro a Mina – lo sabias verdad.

– Eeeee si, me hizo prometer que no te diría – corrió a ocultarse detrás de Michiru, quien reía al igual que Samy.

Fin del capitulo 7.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola de nuevo y ahora si, mi sección de agradecimiento y respuesta a sus dudas, una vez mas les recuerdo lo de la votación, primero les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios y/o votaciones, me agrada y me anima mucho que la historia les este gustando, sin más:

sailor angel moon: No te preocupes, se que uno no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, así que calma, y bueno en cuanto a que ella lo perdone pues... claro que lo perdonara, como vez ya empezó a hacerlo, y con el paso del tiempo se van a reconciliar te lo garantizo, y por cierto espero tu voto y te mando salu2.

anais: Gracias espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado, eso de que lo tomara como un no, el que ella no le informe que se va, bueno eso se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo, y en cuanto a Seiya como veras Haruka le dio una paliza que se tiene muy bien merecida, y de nuevo gracias e igual te mando muchos salu2.

AstarteChiba: Que tal el capitulo, resolví tus dudas o se hicieron mas grandes? y no me des las gracias a mi, yo soy la que te las da por leer mi fic, te mando muchos salu2.

SAN: Espero que el mal entendido se haya resuelto (enserio que en el capitulo 5 no recibí review tuyo), bueno cambiando de tema, gracias a ti, y dime que te pareció este capitulo? te mando muchos salu2 y espero tu voto.

isabel: Dime fue corto este capitulo?, si es así házmelo saber y tratare de hacer el próximo mas largo ok, me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, te mando muchos salu2 y espero tu voto.

SailorLVGR: Muy bien gracias por preguntar, yo también espero que tu estés muy bien, me alegra mucho que sigas leyendo mis fics, y no te apures en cuanto a lo de los reviews, hay cuando gustes me dejas uno, también te mando muchos salu2.

NeoReina-sailormoon: Ok tomare en cuanta eso de que no sea Rini su bebe de Sere, y para serte sincera a mi tampoco me agrada mucho esa niña, y bueno que tal con la paliza de Seiya, si le fue muy mal, pero parece que no entiende, te mando muchos salu2.

Fan de Sailor Moon: No hay de que mi peque Miriam, y gracias por tu comentario, bueno espero que este bien lo que entendí de tu voto quieres que sean 2 y 2 verdad?, o corrígeme si me equivoque ok, te mando salu2.

annyfandailormoon: Si verdad, es que Darien es un amor, pues como vez se ira si, no tardara mucho en regresar, pero eso no será todo, garantizo que Darien no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando a que regrese, eso se vera mas adelante, te mando salu2.

fan de sailor moon: Como vez ya esta una votación que he establecido, daré 2 capítulos mas después daré a conocer el resultado que te parece?, y bueno como mencione en la parte de arriba estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero veremos que sale, te mando muchos salu2.

jaz021: No el ya no va a sufrir, bueno solo un poquito cuando se entere que Sere se fue del país, pero el no se quedara triste no, nada de eso saldrá en su busca, y hay es donde pasaran cosas muy muy interesantes, o si, espero tu voto y te mando muchos salu2.

Finalmente recibí un mensaje privado de bunnychibatsukino, que estableció su voto de: 2 mujer y 1 hombre, gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Bueno no me queda mas que recordarles que pasen a votar o a dejar su comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, saludos, o lo que gusten, recuerden que solo tienen hasta el capitulo 9 para votar, ya que en el 10 se dará a conocer el resultados, les mando muchos salu2, se cuidan mucho y nos estamos leyendo.


	9. Cap 8: Un nuevo encuentro

Hola a todos, antes que nada presentaré los avances de la votación:

Niño: 1 --Selene Chiba y Astarte Black (AstarteChiba)

Gemelos (niño y niña): 3 --annyfansailormoon, NeoReina-sailormoon, anais

Gemelos (niñas): 1 --SailorLVGR

Trillizos: 3 --fans de sailor moon, isabel, rts

Trillizos (2 niñas y 1 niño): 2 --bunnychibatsukino, jaz021

Trillizos (2 niños y 1 niña): 1 --Lumar

Cuatrillizos (2 niñas y 2 niños): 2 --Fan de Sailor Moon,

Bueno como notaran la cosa se esta enfocando, si lo vemos de manera general a TRILLIZOS, solo que quienes votaron no me especificaron pues se podría decir que hay un empate entre Gemelos (niña y niño) y Trillizos (no especificado), bueno nuevamente les pediría a: fans de sailor moon, Isabel y rts que me dijeran que prefieren si 2 niñas y 1 niño, 2 niños y 1 niña o 3 niñas o 3 niños. Y por hay alguien me pregunto que si podía cambiar su voto, bueno pues si, ya que aun les queda este capitulo y el siguiente ya que en el 11 se dará a conocer el resultado (ya en el fic).

Ahora sin mas por el momento los dejo con el capitulo, espero y les guste y lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 8. Un nuevo encuentro.

El vuelo de Serena fue de lo más tranquilo, aunque bastante largo, el único problema que le surgió fue al llegar al aeropuerto de Londres.

– Es verdad olvide avisarle a los abuelos, ahora que haré – miro a todos lados, y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de llegado, se sentó y saco su teléfono – creo que llamare a los abuelos – comenzó a marcar y escucho la voz de su abuela.

– ¿Hello?

– Abuela soy yo, Serena.

– Hola querida, que gusto escucharte.

– Gracias.

– ¿Dime a que se debe tu llamada?

– Eeee… bueno… es que…

– ¿Habla, acaso sucede algo malo? – su voz sonó con una gran preocupación.

– Estoy en el aeropuerto.

– En el aeropuerto, vienes a visitarnos, a que hora llega tu vuelo, me imagino que en la noche.

– De hecho estoy en el de Londres, mi vuelo acaba de llegar

– Queeeee, pero querida porque no nos avisaste.

– Lo siento, es que era una sorpresa.

– Bueno, no te muevas enseguida vamos por ti.

– Gracias abuela, y aquí los espero – colgó, se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la sala, sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar sobre todo lo sucedido en los últimos meses, de pronto choco con algo o alguien - Sorry (lo siento).

– Don´t worry, are you ok? (No te preocupes, ¿estas bien?) – había chocado contra un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, el cual muy amablemente le ofreció su mano para que se levantara.

– Gracias, oh sorry, Thanks – mirando al joven.

– ¿Hablas español? – pregunto al darse cuenta que inicialmente ella había respondido en ese idioma.

– Si, y por lo que veo tu también.

– Así es.

– Y de donde eres; oh pero que descortés soy, no me he presentado, soy Serena Tsukino – extendiendo su mano.

– Ja ja ja, no tienes de que disculparte, creo que el que debió presentarse primero fui yo, soy Daniel Green.

– Mucho gusto, y ¿supongo que eres de aquí verdad?

– Así es.

– Que bien, y podría preguntarte como es que hablas español, por que no creo que mucha gente aquí lo haga – mirando a su alrededor.

– Bueno pues me encanta aprender idiomas, es mejor para comunicarse con otras personas – mirando fijamente a Serena.

– Si tienes razón – desvió su mirada.

– ¿Y estas esperando a alguien?

– Si, a mis abuelos.

– ¿Que te parece si en lo que llegan te invito un café? – ofreció y en su rostro se formo una gran sonrisa a la cual Serena no pudo resistir.

– Ok, Gracias – empezaron a caminar hacia una pequeña cafetería en el área de comida del aeropuerto.

Estuvieron platicando largo rato de todo un poco, mientras tomaba su café, Daniel trataba se sonreír lo mas que podía, lo que ocasiono que en varias ocasiones Serena se sonrojara, cuando su celular sonó, indicándole que sus abuelos habían llegado, se despidió de Daniel, no sin antes intercambiar números telefónicos, y quedar de verse para comer; rápidamente Serena llego con sus abuelos que la recibieron como si no la hubiera visto en años.

– Hija, me alegra tanto que estés aquí – su abuelo se acerco e inmediatamente la tomo en sus brazos para recibirla.

– Gracias a mi también abuelo.

– ¿Y tus papás están bien y Samy?

– Bien, todos están bien y Samy les envía muchos saludos.

– ¿Y por cuanto tiempos nos visitas querida? – pregunto su abuela mientras la abrazaba también.

– Por 3 meses abuela.

– Que bien hija, bueno pues vamonos a la casa – su abuelo tomo su maleta y los 3 salieron del aeropuerto, al salir caminaron hacia el área de estacionamiento donde una limousine los esperaba.

En cuanto los vio, el chofer abrió la puerta y tomo la maleta para colocarla en la cajuela, después subió y se puso en marcha, no tardaron mucho en llegar a una pequeña mansión (que mas bien se podría decir parecía castillo), atravesaron un gran jardín con hermosas fuentes antes de llegar a la entrada principal de la mansión, después de bajar y entrar, el ama de llaves condujo a Serena a su nueva habitación, bastante parecida a la que tiene en Tokio, solo que en este caso no esta pintada en color rosa.

– Y señorita le recuerdo que no dude en llamarme si se le ofrece algo.

– Gracias, por el momento lo único que se me ofrece es descansar.

– Muy bien entonces me retiro – salio dejando sola a Serena, que inmediatamente camino hacia un pequeño balcón.

– Darien – miro detenidamente el anillo en su mano – que debo hacer – después regreso y se recostó en la cama, lo que ocasión que no tardara mucho en quedar profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar relativamente cercano el joven de cabello castaño se encontraba contemplando el pedazo de papel con un número escrito – eres muy hermosa Serena Tsukino, aunque tu apellido me es algo familiar – medito unos instantes antes de recordar donde lo había escuchado – es verdad por que no me di cuenta antes, tu eres la hija del dueño de "Imperio Lunar" – en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

En tanto en Tokio un joven doctor de cabellos azabache acababa de terminar su turno y ahora se dirigía al sótano del hospital para abordar su auto e ir a ver a su novia, su aspecto era algo extraño, su mirada parecía completamente ausente, pero a la vez llena de una gran tristeza.

– Serena donde estas, por que saliste del hospital sin avisarme nada – se dijo para si mientras abordaba rápidamente su auto y salio con rumbo a la casa de su novia, al llegar se detuvo frente a la gran reja de la mansión, se bajo y lentamente camino hasta la entrada, donde toco el timbre.

– Si – contesto una voz en el intercomunicador.

– Buenas tardes ¿se encontrara la señorita Serena? – pregunto rápidamente.

– Lo siento ella no se encuentra.

– Se encontrara la señorita Haruka – volvió a preguntar, esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

– Si ella se encuentra.

– Podría hablar con ella.

– Claro un momento – después de unos minutos Darien pudo observar como lentamente Haruka caminaba hacia el.

– ¿Chiba que es lo que se te ofrece? – sin mas rodeos le pregunto.

– Yo… quisiera ver a Serena, se que talvez tu no quieres que lo haga, pero…

– Se que le pediste matrimonio.

– Yo… si, y además me quede un poco preocupado por ella, su doctor me dijo que ella no se presento para sacar cita para comenzar con los chequeos de su embarazo.

– Bueno con respecto a eso – Haruka lo miro directo a los ojos, lo que ocasión que a Darien no le diera un buen presentimiento.

– ¿Ocurre algo, ella esta bien? – pregunto bastante preocupado.

– Si ella esta bien, pero… bueno ella no se va a atender en ese hospital.

– Era eso, bueno pues como sabes no pienso abandonarla, si fueras tan amable de darme la dirección del hospital a donde ira – su expresión se relajo.

– Lo haría si lo supiera.

– ¡Que! Como que si lo supieras, Haruka – la voz de Darien cambio por una de completa suplica – ¿que pasa?

– Ella se ha ido – al escuchar esto Darien palideció tanto que estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

– Co… como que se ha ido, a donde, cuando, porque – el tono de voz de Darien sonó lleno de suplica y tristeza.

– Lo siento no puedo decírtelo, yo… ella me lo pidió.

– Pero como – Darien aun seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba, estaba completamente destrozado – no puede ser – se dejo caer y se recargo en las rejas.

– Darien – Haruka sintió una gran pena por el – ella…

– ¡Que!, si sabes algo tienes que decírmelo – sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

– Regresara en 3 meses.

– Pero a donde se fue, necesito saberlo – se puso de pie y tomo a Haruka por los hombros – yo, no puedo perderla.

– Lo siento mucho Darien le prometí que no diría nada, si me disculpas me retiro – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión.

– Haruka – grito desesperadamente Darien sin obtener más respuestas que el silencio.

Esta escena fue observada desde la esquina por Seiya, que con el simple hecho de ver como Darien le suplicaba a Haruka se formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo único que el creía es que Haruka no le había permitido ver a Serena, aunque la realidad era otra, ya que el aun no sabia que el verdadero sufrimiento de Darien fue enterarse que su amor Serena no estaba mas en Tokio.

– Me alegra, por lo menos en eso apoyo a Haruka – se dijo a si mismo mientras veía como Darien seguía gritándole a Haruka – creo que vendré en otro momento – arranco su auto y se perdió algunas calles adelante.

Las horas siguieron pasando y alrededor de las 4 de la tarde en Londres, dentro de la pequeña mansión, Serena se acababa de levantar de la cama y corría al baño – odio esto, espero que pronto pasen – se miro en el espejo mientras posaba su mano sobre su vientre.

Después de esto, salio lentamente del baño ya que aun se sentía mareada, camino hasta la cama donde se sentó y se puso a meditar la mejor forma de decirles a sus abuelos la noticia de su embarazo, solo que fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

– ¿Hija estas despierta? – pregunto su abuela.

– Si abuela, adelante.

– Querida tu abuelo y yo vamos a salir a cenar, ¿gustas acompañarnos?

– No gracias abuela, prefiero quedarme a descansar un poco mas, el vuelo fue bastante largo – se disculpo, aunque la verdad era que quería que su abuela la dejara sola ya que comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo mareada.

– Bueno hija regresamos en la noche.

– Si abuela – en cuanto su abuela salio de su habitación ella volvió a correr al baño – rayos odio estos mareos – se quedo apoyada en la pared frente al lavabo mirándose fijamente en el espejo y en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar – muy lentamente regreso y lo tomo para contestar – ¿bueno?

– Hola preciosa.

– ¿Quien habla? – se extraño, ya que no conocía el numero ni la voz.

– Ya me olvidaste tan rápido, que mal.

– La verdad es que no se quien eres – se disculpo.

– ¿Te suena el nombre de Daniel?

– Aaaaah Daniel, si ya me acorde, perdón.

– Te perdono si aceptas mi invitación a cenar.

– Es que yo…

– No acepto un no por respuesta, me lo debes por olvidarme, además ya habíamos quedado – su tono de voz sonó molesto.

– Esta bien, acepto, pero no te enojes – trato de animarlo.

– Como no quieres que me enoje, si todavía de que me golpes en el aeropuerto me olvidas – se hizo el ofendido.

– Lo siento, además me acabo de despertar, estaba durmiendo y pues…

– Perdona no lo sabia – se disculpo.

– No te preocupes, ya estaba despierta cuando me llamaste.

– Ok, ¿entonces?, ¿paso por ti o nos vemos en algún lado?

– Que te parece si pasas por mi, ya que yo no conozco muy bien la ciudad.

– Esta bien, ¿te parece si te recojo en media hora?

– Claro – y así Serena le dijo donde podía recogerla, una vez que colgó se puso en pie y camino hasta su maleta y la abrió para sacar su ropa, y en especial para elegir lo que usaría.

Para su primera salida por la ciudad de Londres decidió usar un pantalón de mezclilla, acompañado de unas botas en color negro y una blusa en color rosa con manga corta, se acomodo un poco el cabello, se puso un poco de rubor, ya que se veía un poco pálida, y finalizo con rimel y brillo rosa en los labios; tomo una de sus bolsas de mano y camino hacia la puerta, bajo lentamente las escaleras y se topo con el ama de llaves.

– Señorita ha venido un joven a buscarla.

– Si gracias, lo estaba esperando, ¿en donde se encuentra?

– En el recibidor.

– Gracias, saldré con el a cenar, ¿podrías avisarle a mis abuelos en caso de que lleguen antes que yo?

– Claro, no se preocupe.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el recibidor donde encontró a Daniel observando las fotografías colgadas en las paredes.

– Odio esa foto.

– ¿Perdón? – se giro un poco confundido.

– Si, esa foto que estabas viendo, la del final – señalo Serena.

– ¿Por que?, si te vez muy linda – acercándose a ella para saludarla.

– Odio ese vestido que mi madre me hizo usar.

– Yo pienso que te queda perfecto, y además resalta tus hermosos ojos azules – mirándola fijamente.

– Daniel… gracias – respondió y se giro para evitar que el viera que en sus mejillas había aparecido un intenso color rojo.

– Bueno, nos vamos – pregunto al ver que se había puesto un poco nerviosa.

– Claro.

Ambos salieron de la mansión y en la entrada Serena pudo observar un hermoso convertible color plata, Daniel se acerco rápidamente a la puerta para abrirla y como todo un caballero la ayudo a subir, después el subió a su asiento y puso en marcha el auto.

– ¿Y a donde vamos a ir?

– Es una sorpresa, espero que te guste, es uno de los mejores lugares de todo Londres.

– Enserio, que bien – el rostro de Serena se veía radiante, lo que ocasiono que en el rostro de Daniel se formara una gran sonrisa.

– De regreso en Tokio Darien estaba a punto de salir de su departamento, cuando sonó su teléfono.

– ¿Si?

– Darien… yo.

– ¿Que pasa?

– Creo que no podré verte en este momento, Haruka me pidió que la acompañara, lo siento.

– Pero… podrías decirme donde esta Serena.

– Yo…

– Por favor – suplico.

– Que te parece si nos vemos mañana, en el mismo lugar donde habíamos quedado.

– Porque no quieres decirme por teléfono – cuestiono Darien un poco fastidiado por las excusas.

– Porque necesito discutir contigo otros asuntos que es mejor tratarlos de manera personal.

– Esta bien – contesto resignado antes de despedirse y colgar – nos vemos mañana.

– Si – colgaron.

– Rayos – grito Darien lanzando uno de los cojines del sillón – excusas, todo me aleja de ti Serena, porque – se dejo caer en el sillón mientras cerraba sus ojos para comenzar a recordar como había sido su vida tan solo un par de días atrás – todo parece tan lejano, ¿Serena en donde estas?

Fin del capitulo 8.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos, que tal el capitulo, me imagino que a muchos les surgirá la duda de quien es Daniel, acaso será un nuevo pretendiente de Serena, o tendrá otras intenciones; bueno pues esto se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo, bueno quiero agradecerles a todos por tomarse su tiempo y leer este fic, y bueno como verán ahora las votaciones ya esta tomando rumbo como lo habrán notado, solo pido que aquellos que no han votado lo hagan, aun tienen tiempo (este capitulo y el que sigue).

Y ahora si las respuestas a sus reviews, no sin antes agradecerles y decirles que no olviden sus votos, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o lo que gusten.

sailor angel moon: Si el parto llegara, solo que a su debido tiempo, aun faltan algunos capítulos para llegar a esa parte, y bueno en cuanto a lo que me dices de que no sean mucho bebes, bueno como habrás visto la decisión se esta poniendo a votación, así dependiendo de los resultados pues… ya se vera cuantos tendrá. Espero tu voto de cuantos quieres que tenga Serena y te mando muchos salu2.

serenity-venus022: Hola, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, y bueno en cuanto a lo que me preguntas, de que cuando se va a enfrentar a Serena, pues déjame decirte que en un par de capítulos lo hará y veras como lo deja. Salu2 y por cierto espero tu voto.

Fan de Sailor Moon: Ok ya esta anotado el voto, y bueno Sere se fue sin avisarle a Darien porque quiere aclarar su mente y su corazón, pero no te preocupes pronto estarán juntos. Salu2.

Lumar: Gracias, me alegra que te guste mucho el fic, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y te haya entretenido mucho. Salu2.

annyfansailormoon: Si se que Serena no se despidió de el, pero bueno ya viste como se puso al darse cuenta que se había ido, si pobre esta desecho, pero no por eso se da por vencido, ya tiene a un informante de su parte, y con respecto a lo de la votación, claro que puedes cambiar tu voto, si gustas. Salu2.

NeoReina-sailormoon: Enserio tú crees? Pero pobre Haruka que tal si la demandaban, si se que parece mala al irse así, pero eso hará que ella recapacite las cosas y se de cuenta de que Darien realmente la ama, ya que pronto la encontrara, salu2 para ti también.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: Tú crees que merecía más? Si creo que si tienes razón; bueno como vez a veces el supuesto amor que alguien siente por otra persona lo lleva a hacer cosas peores no?, lo bueno es que Serena tiene quien la defienda; en cuanto a lo ultimo que me dices; Darien no salio corriendo, pero ya la empezó a buscar y quien lo estará ayudando? Eso se sabrá en el siguiente. Salu2 y por cierto me falta tu voto.

luz Sandra: Que tal fue mejor que el anterior? Eso espero, si no acepto reclamos, y gracias; ah y por cierto aun no tengo tu voto. Salu2.

fans de sailor moon (Daniela, Barbara y Mercedes): Hola de nuevo, me volvieron a poner "fan" en el review, pero con la aclaración que me hicieron ya quedo todo claro; y bueno entonces lo de su voto quedaría? Seria uno por cada una o uno por las 3, si me lo pueden aclarar se los agradecerá mucho, salu2.

rts: Claro que pienso escribir esa parte, la llegada de un bebe o bebes es lo mas importante y pienso incluirla en mi fic. Salu2.

isabel: Pues déjame decirte que si habrá mas pelea aunque ya no con golpes (bueno talvez un par), pero eso será mas adelante, salu2.

cristina_m_p14: Hola como estas, espero que bien, y ya esta tu voto. Salu2.

Selene Chiba y Astarte Black: No me equivoque cierto? Eres o mas bien eras AstarteChiba anteriormente cierto?, bueno lo de los 3 meses Sere solo lo dijo de manera arbitraria, ya que en este fic todo puede pasar, y como veras Darien ya se puso en marcha y comenzó a buscarla; bueno gracias por leerme, salu2.

jaz021: Espero que no creas que estoy haciendo sufrí a Darien apropósito (solo es poquito), veras que pronto todo se solucionara, ya que esta a punto de recibir la ayuda de alguien y así podrá recupera a su Serena. Salu2.

No me queda mas que agradecerles nuevamente por sus comentarios, y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado mucho, se que les habrán surgido muchas dudas respecto al nuevo personaje, pero pronto se revelaran sus verdaderas intenciones, así que no se despegue.

Salu2 a todos.


	10. Cap 9: La verdad siempre surge al final

Hola a todos por fin logre terminar el capitulo, se que algunos querrán matarme pero porfa no, no lo hagan, pueden hacerlo después de 12 de agosto, es que he andado algo ocupada con la escuela, y mas ahora que mi examen de titilación es como les dije el 12 de agosto, y por eso he andado ausente, (incluso apenas hace unas semanas actualiza mis otros 2 fics).

Ok bueno regresando al fic, que es el asunto importante aquí, como sabrán y recordaran este es el último capitulo que tienen para votar así que les recuerdo como va la votación:

Niño: 1 -- Selene C. -Astarte Black

Gemelos o mellizos: 1 -- sailor angel moon

Gemelos (niño y niña): 4 -- annyfansailormoon, NeoReina-sailormoon, anais y ginnyg

Gemelos (niñas): 1 -- Sailor LVGR

Trillizos: 5 -- fans de sailor moon, Isabel y rts

Trillizos (2 niñas y 1 niño): 2 -- bunnychibatsukino yjaz021

Trillizos (2 niños y 1 niña): 1 -- Lumar

Cuatrillizos (2 niñas y 2 niños): 2 -- Fan de Sailor Moon y cristinam p14 hotmail com

Como verán la balanza se inclina hacia Trillizos, así que esta es su ultima oportunidad para aquellos que no han votado, y bueno siendo sincera a mi me esta gustando la idea de cuatrillizos 2 niñas y 2 niños, seria interesante, pero bueno como lo sometí a votación del publico lector según los resultados así se hará ok, así que espero a los que aun faltan ok y ahora si el capitulo, disfrútenlo.

**Ah solo una cosa más para:**

-**sailor angel moon**, que quieres que sean, niñas, niños o 1 y 1.

-**fans de sailor moon, Isabel, rts**, lo mismo que quieren que sean, 3 niñas, 3 niños o 2 niñas y 1 niño o 2 niños y 1 niña.

Bueno ahora si el capitulo, y no olviden al final su voto y/o comentario o aclaración, o reclamo o lo que gusten.

* * *

Capitulo 9. La verdad siempre surge al final.

– Wow que lugar tan mas hermoso – Serena parecía tan sorprendida por el lugar que no se percato de la sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de Daniel.

– Sabía que este lugar te encantaría – acercándose a la persona encargada de las reservaciones.

– Daniel Green – le dijo al encargado el cual busco en la lista y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su mesa, la cual no podía encontrarse en mejor lugar, cerca de la terraza, lo que permitía tener una vista hermosa de un pequeño lago, inmediatamente un mesero los recibió y ayudo a Serena con la silla para que sentara y después les entrego el menú, Daniel no tardo mucho en ordenar.

– ¿Y tu Serena que es lo que vas a ordenar? – mirándola fijamente.

– Bueno… pues la especialidad de la casa – mirando a Daniel, el cual le informo al mesero.

– Y de vino…

– No eh yo preferiría agua por favor – Serena interrumpió a Daniel, el cual quedo un poco desconcertado.

– Creo que tu comida no sabrá muy bien con agua – le hizo notar Daniel.

– Si, lo se, pero no puedo tomar nada que contenga alcohol.

– Oh ya veo – un poco intrigado.

– Recomendación medica – contesto rápidamente al ver la cara de Daniel.

El mesero no tardo mucho en llegar con la orden, y después de desearles buen provecho se retiro; Daniel y Serena conversaron muy animadamente durante toda la velada, hasta que llego la hora de retirarse.

– Gracias – contesto Serena al final de su conversación.

– ¿Gracias por que? – pregunto Daniel.

– Por invitarme a este hermoso lugar y por la conversación además.

– No tienes nada que agradecer, de hecho para mi fue todo un placer – sonriéndole coquetamente, lo que ocasiono que Serena se sonrojara – bueno solo déjame pago la cuenta y ¿nos vamos te parecer?

– Si – contesto aun muy roja.

Ambos salieron del restaurante y Daniel tomo la mano de Serena para conducirla hacia el lago.

– ¿Que te parecer si damos una pequeña vuelta por el lago?

– Me parece buena idea – contesto ella siguiéndolo.

Llegaron a la orilla del lago y se pusieron a contemplarlo, era hermoso, ya que la luna hacia el complemento perfecto reflejándose en la superficie junto con las estrellas, una vista envidiable, Serena se dedico a contemplar el lugar por unos segundos hasta que sintió una mirada sobre ella.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto al ver que Daniel la veía fijamente.

– Nada, es solo que…

– Si

– El lugar y tú hacen un complemento perfecto.

– No digas eso – contesto Serena un poco apenada.

– Como que no, si es verdad, a la luz de la luna te vez mas hermosa – acercándose a ella.

– Eh si, y… – desvió su mirada a su reloj – ya es un poco tarde y… bueno con el vuelo aun me siento un poco cansada.

– Si creo que tienes razón, bueno pues vamos – comenzó a caminar al estacionamiento.

Los 2 regresaron en silencio al auto y Daniel nuevamente abrió la puerta permitiéndole a Serena subir primero y luego el lo hizo y emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa de Serena, al llegar nuevamente se bajo y ayudo a Serena y ya en la puerta se despidió de ella.

– ¿Espero y podamos repetir la salida algún otro día?

– Claro, yo también lo espero – contesto ella un poco sonrojada.

Lentamente Daniel se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla, para después retirarse y caminar hacia su auto, Serena que aun seguía un poco asombrada por el comportamiento de el reacciono cuando escucho que el se despedía de ella desde el auto, lentamente se dio la vuelta y toco el intercomunicador y enseguida la puerta se abrió permitiéndole el paso.

Mientras tanto en Tokio, para Darien el paso de las horas eran un completo martirio, su única salvación, le había cancelado la oportunidad de saber donde se encontraba su amada, por lo que lo único que le quedo fue esperar a que la noche pasara y para su mala suerte las horas parecían no cooperar ya que avanzaban muy lentamente; al cruzar los primeros rayos de sol por su ventana se levanto como zombi y camino hasta el teléfono y marco un numero.

– Bueno – contesto una voz adormilada al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Michiru? – pregunto Darien.

– ¿Si, quien habla?

– Soy Darien.

– Ah si que pasa, ¿por que me llamas tan temprano?

– Como que porque te llamo tan temprano, ayer quedamos de vernos, pero no acordamos a que hora y por eso te estoy llamando – Darien solo pudo escuchar un suspiro al otro lado de la línea – dime que no me vas a cancelar de nuevo, por favor – lo último lo dijo en tono de súplica.

– Esta bien, te parece si nos vemos a las 8 en… el Café Dorado.

– Claro ahí estaré, no te preocupes.

– Bueno te dejo, nos vemos – y colgó.

– Serena – dijo para si mismo Darien, como si nombrándola ella fuera a aparecer frente a el, sin muchas ganas camino hasta su recamara, y lentamente se preparo para tomar un baño, al finalizar se cambio rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café, no tardo mas de 20 minutos y ya se encontraba listo para salir al encuentro de Michiru.

Michiru por su parte se encontraba un poco nerviosa, ya que sabia que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, a ojos de su amada Haruka era traición, pero después de haber visto el sufrimiento en el rostro, no solo de Darien, si no también de su amiga Serena, no pudo mas que dejarse vencer por el afligido rostro de Darien que observo el día que el fue en busca de Serena a su casa; muy lentamente salio de su departamento, ya en la calle rápidamente detuvo un taxi, que en no mas de 15 la llevo a su destino. Al llegar se topo con la persona que esperaba, Darien.

– Hola – fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

– ¿Podemos pasar? – se apresuro Darien al ver que ella se encontraban un poco distraída, por así decirlo, aunque el sabia mas bien que ella se encontraba muy preocupada.

– Claro – respondió en automático ella, y los 2 se adentraron en el lugar.

Ya en su mesa, una jovencita con el uniforme de la cafetería se acerco a ellos para tomar su orden, solo que ni siquiera le dieron la oportunidad de preguntar que era lo que iban a ordenar, ya que ambos pidieron un café cuando ella se acerco, por lo que solo pudo decirles que enseguida se los traerían.

– Lamento lo de ayer – comenzó Michiru.

– No tienes por que, se que esto es difícil para ti – Darien la miro a los ojos.

– Así es, si Haruka se enterara, seguro me odiaría – esto lo dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una especie de sonrisa irónica.

– Gracias – fue lo único que pudo contestar Darien.

– Se que esto que ha sucedido no debe ser nada fácil para ambos, ni siquiera lo es para nosotros – esto ultimo lo dijo mas para si que para Darien, pero el la pudo escuchar perfectamente.

– Por eso te lo agradezco, y… bueno lamento haberme portado así ayer, pero es que estoy desesperado, tengo miedo de perderla.

– No creo que la pierdas, ella te ama demasiado – Darien solo la miro fijamente.

– Lo se, pero es que la verdad, aun no consigo entender por que actuó de esa forma, mas si ya sabia lo de su embarazo.

– Sabes, cuando alguien ama como ustedes, el ver a la otra persona amada en brazos de otra… no es nada fácil, si yo hubiera pasado por su situación probablemente actuaría parecido, yo amo a Haruka mas que a mi propia vida y por ella estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida, ya que sin ella mi vida no tendría sentido – confeso Michiru.

– Que disfruten su café, ¿se les ofrece algo más? – pregunto la mesera entregándoles su orden de café.

– No, por el momento estamos bien así – contesto rápidamente Darien.

– Es por eso que estoy aquí Darien, para ayudarlos, porque se que Serena te ama mas que a nada en el mundo.

– Y yo también a ella.

– Como Haruka te dijo, ella regresara en 3 meses.

– Si, lo se pero yo no puedo esperar tanto, tengo miedo de perderla.

– Lo se – en el rostro de Michiru apareció una sonrisa – y por eso te ayudare a encontrarte con ella, solo que te recomiendo que no apresures las cosas, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón se que lo que mas desean es verse, también se que ella necesita tiempo, todo lo que le paso no fue sencillo.

– Tampoco lo fue para mí, y por eso necesito verla.

– Si – Michiru soltó un suspiro antes de continuar – ¿si te digo donde esta me imagino que iras a buscarla cierto?

– Así es – contesto muy seguro Darien.

– ¿Y tú trabajo? Acaso piensas dejarlo.

– No, pediré un permiso para ausentarme.

– Ya veo, bueno… se que ella esta con sus abuelos.

– ¿Con sus abuelos?

– Si, el único problema es que ellos no están aquí en Japón, ellos se encuentran en Londres.

– En Londres – se dijo así mismo Darien como para asegurare que ese lugar no se le olvidara.

– Su dirección es esta – le entrego un papel con la dirección.

– Gracias – en los ojos de Darien se reflejo una gratitud inmensa.

– Solo te pido que si ella te pide más tiempo se lo des, no la presiones esta bien.

– Claro no te preocupes, con tal de recuperarla haré lo que ella me pida – el tono de su voz revelo una gran determinación – de nuevo gracias y… creo que no debo perder mas el tiempo – levanto la mano para llamar a la mesera y le pidió la cuenta, después de que la pagaron ambos salieron de la cafetería y se despidieron y una vez mas Darien le agradeció.

En tanto en la mansión Tsukino, Mina, Samy y Haruka se encontraban desayunando.

– ¿Haruka?

– Si Mina.

– No crees que… bueno… este…

– ¿Qué? – pregunto un poco impaciente Haruka.

– Bueno Darien ya demostró que el no fue el culpable y… me estaba preguntando… porque no le decimos donde esta Serena – tanto Mina como Samy miraron a Haruka – ¿Haruka?

– Si ella nos pidió que no le dijéramos nada debe ser por algo – termino Haruka.

– Mi hermana es una tonta.

– Samy – Mina lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos – no diga eso.

– Y porque no, siempre hace lo mismo, es una tonta – agacho su mirada al sentir la de Mina y Haruka sobre el – se que en un principio Darien no me caía bien, pero me he dado cuenta de que el es muy buena persona, no me digan que ustedes no – miro a sus 2 primas.

– Bueno, creo que tienes razón, a veces Serena exagera la cosas, pero también lo que hizo el no estuvo muy bien que digamos.

El silencio reino en la mesa después de la conversación que tuvieron, hasta que Mina pregunto por el otro causante del problema en el que ahora se veían enredados.

– Haruka y que haremos si Seiya quiere saber algo de Serena, ¿que le diremos?

Al escuchar este nombre el tenedor de Haruka callo sobre el plato haciendo mucho ruido – nada – fue lo único que pudo contestar – el ya no es bienvenido en esta casa, ni en esta familia.

Con esto al tema se dio por concluido, y lo único que pudieron hacer fue terminar de desayunar.

De regreso en Londres la mañana paso rápidamente dando paso a la tarde y la noche, Serena se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación, sabia que era el momento de decirle la verdad a sus abuelos y esto era lo que la estaba atormentando, ya que para su mala suerte durante la tarde su abuela había contestado el teléfono, algo inusual en ella.

///Flash Back///

Serena se encontraba platicando muy animadamente con su abuela, ambas reían por las anécdotas del pasado, su abuelo no se encontraba en ese momento ya que había salido para atender un asunto trabajo, ambas disfrutaban de un relajante te, hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

– Abuela que haces – pregunto al ver que su abuela caminaba hacia el teléfono.

– Voy a contestar – Serena solo la observo levantar el auricular y contestar – Hello? – después de unos breves segundos se escucho un "Yes" y fue cuando el rostro de su abuela que anteriormente tenia una sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto inexpresivo, esto no le dio un muy buen presentimiento a Serena ya que su abuela solo la observaba, al finalizar la llamada muy lentamente regreso al sillón donde minutos antes se encontraba sentada.

– ¿Pasa algo abuela? – pregunto un poco intrigada Serena al ver el rostro serio de su abuela.

– Hija acaso hay algo que tu abuelo y yo debamos saber – mas que pregunto esto fue una especie de afirmación.

– A que te refieres abuela – Serena trato de hacerse la desentendida.

– Hija acaban de llamar para confirmar tu cita para iniciar los chequeos de tu embarazo – al escuchar esto, Serena palideció completamente.

– Yo… abuela – solo pudo agachar su mirada para evitar la de su abuela.

– Nos vemos en la cena hija – después de decir esto Serena solo escucho los pasos de su abuela alejándose de la sala.

///Fin de Flash Back///

– Porque tenias que contestar abuela, rayos – Serena se sentó en la cama – me pregunto que estarás haciendo en estos momentos Darien – mirando por la ventana de su recamara, de pronto escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

– Si – contesto rápidamente levantándose.

– Señorita, sus abuelos la esperan en el comedor – informo el ama de llaves al abrir la puerta de la recamara.

– Gracias, enseguida bajo – el ama de llaves volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Es le momento, creo que no me queda otra mas que decirles la verdad – lentamente camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, al llegar se topo con sus abuelos, los rostros de ambos se veían felices como siempre, solo que uno de ellos cambio al verla – buenas noches.

Buena noches hija, anda siéntate para que comencemos con la cena – le indico su abuelo con un gran sonrisa en el rostro.

– Gracias abuelo, eh bueno yo… yo quería comunicarles algo… algo importante para mi – se acerco a la mesa y apoyo sus manos en el respaldo de una de las sillas.

– ¿Que pasa querida? – pregunto su abuelo.

– Si hija que es lo que sucede – su abuela la miro fijamente.

– Yo… bueno es que, de hecho no vine de vacaciones yo vine porque… bueno.

– Si que pasa – su abuelo la miro un poco preocupado.

– Es que yo… yo… estoy embarazada – esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero al no haber ningún otro sonido presente sus abuelos la pudieron escuchar.

– Como que embarazada – su abuelo se puso de pie – y el padre quien es – el tono de voz de su abuelo cambio por uno más rígido.

Serena miro a su abuelo y a su abuela, en el rostro del el se podía observar una gran sorpresa y decepción, y en el rostro de su abuela una gran decepción, sin mas ella comenzó su relato, al finalizarlo Serena sintió como su mejilla era impactada por otra cosa, lentamente levanto la mirada y se topo con la mano de su abuela y un rostro lleno de lagrimas.

– Como pudiste Serena, me has decepcionado, en que estabas pensando al hacer semejante barbaridad.

– Cálmate Umi – su abuelo se acerco lentamente a su esposa.

– Como quieres que me calme después de lo que acabo de escuchar, no ves lo que nuestra nieta estuvo apunto de hacer.

– Lo se, yo también lo escuche, pero creo que lo mejor es apoyarla, ella ya ha sufrido bastante.

Serena no lo podía creer, las actitudes de sus abuelos fueron todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba, por una parte era su abuela la que le había dado la cachetada y por otra su abuelo ahora se veía completamente afligido y angustiado.

– Hija y esto lo saben tus padres – pregunto un poco angustiado su abuelo.

– No aun no se los he dicho.

– Creo que eso es lo que debiste haber hecho antes de venir aquí – el tono ocupado por su abuelo era una mezcla de reclamo con preocupación, lo que ocasiono que Serena se sintiera mal por eso – bueno lo importante ahora es que comiences con los chequeos y después veremos lo de tus padres y tu situación – finalizo su abuelo.

Después de este pequeño incidente se sentaron a cenar, aunque no fue una cena muy cómoda para Serena, que ahora se sentía un poco culpable.

Fin del capitulo 9.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal el capitulo, les gusto, se que aun no se resuelve la duda sobre Daniel, pero en el siguiente se revelaran sus verdaderas intenciones, por lo pronto ya saben de quien recibió ayuda Darien, solo esperemos que esto no le traiga problemas a Michiru, ah pero eso se vera en los capítulos posteriores, bueno nuevamente les recuerdo lo de su voto a los que faltan y la aclaración a quien se las pedí, ya que en el siguiente se sabrá cuantos bebes va a tener Serena; bueno ahora si vamos con sus reviews.

princesa de la luna (celina): Gracias por el consejo, enserio que es lo que hago, pero luego la inspiración no llega, lo bueno es que me llego y pude terminar este capitulo; si soy mala verdad pobre Darien, pero me encanta hacerlo sufrir ya que al final lo voy a recompensar mucho; de nuevo gracias por el apoyo y espero te haya gustado el capitulo, te mando muchos salu2.

sailor angel moon: Hola, bueno una vez mas te recuerdo, que en cuanto a tu votación me gustaría que me aclararas que quieres que sea; y bueno en cuanto a eso de que a Darien lo hago sufrir en mis fics si, no lo puedo negar, pero bueno entre mas sufre mejor es su recompensa al final ya veras y bueno como pudiste leer Darien platico con Michiru, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, te mando muchos salu2.

NeReina-sailormoon: Hola, y que tal el capitulo se te pusieron de nuevo los pelos de punta por Serena y Daniel en su salida? Se que la duda te ha de estar matando, pero pronto sabrás sus intenciones, si se que Darien esta sufriendo pero al final todo su sufrimiento será recompensado y será muy feliz, te mando muchos salu2.

annyfansailormoon: Hola, la respuesta a tu pregunta por el informante ya se resolvió, y bueno en cuanto a lo de tu voto, si lamentó decirte que es solo 1 voto, y bueno con respecto a lo de Daniel, pronto se sabrá que es lo que pretende, te mando salu2, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo.

Fan de Sailor Moon: Mi amiga eres mal mira que me reclamas tanto por que me retraso y tu ni siquiera avisas que te vas de vacaciones y luego quien sabe donde te metes, ya que casi ni te he viso conectada desde que regresaste, pero bueno continuando con tu review, pronto sabrás que es lo que pretende Daniel, no te desesperes y también te mando muchos salu2.

ginnyg: Ah mira lo de la votación es para decidir que va a tener Serena, ya que esta embarazada, y bueno tu voto ya esta anotado ok, y en cuanto a lo del resumen que me pediste si te lo envié o no?, si no recuérdamelo y te lo envió ok, bueno espero te haya gustado el capitulo, te mando salu2.

luz sandra: Hola y entonces no vas a votar?, como dije al inicio yo me inclino por 2 y 2 pero ya veremos según los resultados; bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, si no pues se aceptan reclamos ok, te mando muchos salu2.

Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte Black: Hola por fin ya esta el capitulo, se que no resuelvo su duda de si Daniel es o no un interesado, pero pronto se sabrá, y en cuanto a lo que dicen de que solo sea 1 niño, bueno como verán la votación ya esta dando su ganador, esperemos talvez todo pueda cambiar con esta ultima votación, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, les mando muchos salu2.

Quiero agradecerlos mucho que lean mi fic, y saben que me emociona mucho ya que lo han aceptado muy bien, bueno espero y este capitulo no sea la excepción, espero como siempre sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, salu2 o lo que gusten, no me queda mas que despedirme hasta el siguiente capitulo en el cual se abra cuantos bebes va a tener Serena ya que (si una vez mas lo recalco) este es el ultimo para votar; les mando muchos abrazos y salu2 a todos y nos estamos leyendo.


	11. Cap 10: El descubrimiento

Hola a todos, bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, y como esperaban, pues Serena se enterara de cuantos bebes va a tener, y bueno como esto se decidió por medio de votación, y esta dio como resultado:

Niño: 2 -- Selene C. -Astarte Black, karibonita

Gemelos o mellizos: 1 -- sailor angel moon

Gemelos (niño y niña): 4 -- annyfansailormoon, NeoReina-sailormoon, anais y ginnyg

Gemelos (niñas): 1 -- Sailor LVGR

Trillizos: 2 -- Isabel y rts

Trillizos (2 niñas y 1 niño): 2 -- bunnychibatsukino yjaz021

Trillizos (2 niños y 1 niña): 5 – Lumar, fans de sailor moon (3 chicas) y xxx

Cuatrillizos (2 niñas y 2 niños): 2 -- Fan de Sailor Moon y cristinam p14 hotmail com

Como verán el resultado final quedo a favor de:

**Trillizos: 2 niños y 1 niña**

Pues así ah quedado, aunque Serena sabrá que son ya mas avanzado su embarazo, bueno y tengo otro anuncio que hacer, como sabrán algunos que también leen mi fic "La ultima transformación" esta a punto de llegar a su fin, ya que le quedan aproximadamente unos 8 capítulos, por lo que le hago al invitación, a que dejen sus ideas sobre que esperan del final o mas bien del Epilogo (que será un capitulo adicional) en el foro que he creado, y bueno sus comentarios también pueden ser de este fic, así que los invito a darse una vuelta y dejar sus comentarios o sugerencias para el desarrollo futuro de mis fics.

Ahora si sin mas, las dejo con el capitulo 10, que trae algunas sorpresas.

* * *

Capitulo 10. El descubrimiento.

Esa noche no solo para Serena fue una de las peores que había pasado en los ultimo días, ahora también sus abuelos se encontraban afligidos y preocupados. La mañana llego y con ella el momento de la verdad, aunque sus abuelos ya sabían todo, el ambiente en la mansión ya no volvió a ser el mismo.

– Buenos días – saludo Serena al entrar al comedor.

– Buenos días – respondieron de manera seca sus abuelos.

– Solo quería decirles que voy a salir para lo de mi cita – al terminar de decir esto dio media vuelta.

– ¿No piensas desayunar algo antes de irte? – pregunto su abuelo.

– No, así estoy bien – respondió dándoles la espalda.

– Querida no voy a permitir que vayas sin comer así que toma asiento – ahora era su abuela la que hablaba.

– Abuela – Serena se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

– ¿Qué, esperabas que te dejáramos sola? – las palabras fueron una mezcla de pregunta y afirmación.

– Gracias – Serena solo pudo agachar su cabeza, ya que se sintió tan aliviada de ver que su abuela se preocupaba por ella.

– Toma asiento querida – ofreció su abuelo.

Y ella así lo hizo, se acerco a la mesa y se sentó muy cerca de su abuela. Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Tokio Darien se encontraba esperando que anunciaran su vuelo, se encontraba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escucho una voz que lo llamaba, hasta que la persona dueña de la voz se acerco a el.

– Darien – poso su mano en el hombro de el y enseguida miro a la persona que lo toco y lo llamo.

– Señora Tsukino – Darien se levanto como rayo del asiento – ¿pero que hace aquí?

– Bueno mi esposo y yo acabamos de regresar de un pequeño viaje, pero y ¿tu? Que haces aquí, acaso vas a salir?

– Eh yo… si, voy a salir de viaje.

– ¡Ikuko! – el señor Tsukino apresuro a su esposa; el se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos y como siempre su rostro seguía igual de desafiante.

– Bueno Darien fue un gusto saludarte, espero que le hayas avisado a Serena – lo miro en forma cómplice.

– Ah si yo… – pero fue incapaz de contestarle.

– Luego nos vemos – se despidió y camino junto con su esposo hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

– "Genial solo esto me faltaba, como fue que olvide por completo a sus padres, solo espero que Haruka sepa manejar el asunto" – pensó para si mismo.

– Pasajeros con destino a Londres favor abordar por la puerta numero 3 – se escucho en toda la sala de espera y enseguida Darien se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que le indico el altavoz.

De regreso en Londres, para ser mas especifica en un consultorio medico se encontraba Serena y su abuela esperando la llegada del doctor, el cual o mas bien la cual hizo su aparición pasados unos minutos de que ambas entraran al consultorio.

– Buenos días – saludo la doctora – ¿Serena Tsukino? – mirando a ambas mujeres.

– Soy yo – indico Serena levantando su mano – mi abuela decidió acompañarme – explico a la doctora.

– Muy bien, bueno permítame presentarme, soy la Doctora Meredith Bale y voy a ser su doctora de cabecera durante su embarazo, primeramente me gustaría que iniciáramos con su historial medico así que si es tan amable de responder a las siguiente preguntas.

Y así la doctora comenzó con un breve interrogatorio, el cual se extendió por alrededor de unos 40 min., y al finalizarlo, la doctora le indico que ahora seguiría el primer examen físico, para comprobar el estado del bebe, por lo que le pidió a Serena que pasara a la siguiente habitación y se cambiara.

– Muy bien Serena ¿ya estas lista? – pregunto la doctora acercándose a la puerta.

– Si – contesto la rubia al otro lado – puede estar mi abuela presente.

– Claro – respondió la doctora y le hizo una seña a la abuela de Serena para que pasara – muy bien, lo que haremos será realizarte un ultrasonido para asegurarnos que todo este bien si – Serena asintió con la cabeza – ok entonces te pediría que subieras a la cama por favor.

Y así lo hizo, después la doctora movió un par de aparatos hacia la cama y le indico a la abuela de Serena que tomara asiento en una de las sillas junto a la pared.

– Muy bien, voy a colocar un poco de gel, talvez lo sientas un poco frió pero es normal esta bien.

– Si – respondió Serena rápidamente.

La doctora coloco un poco de gel sobre el vientre de Serena y ella apretó un poco los ojos al sentirlo, después la doctora encendió la maquina y coloco el transductor (1), sobre el vientre de Serena y a continuación comenzaron a escucharse unos sonidos y en la pantalla aparecieron algunas figuras.

– Vaya esto es muy interesante.

– Que es muy interesante – pregunto intrigada Serena.

– Bueno aun es muy temprano para afirmarlo pero parece ser que será la afortunada madre de 3 bebes.

– ¡QUE! – fue el grito al unísono de Serena y su abuela.

– Pero, ¿pero como que tres bebes?

– Así es, mire – la doctora coloco su dedo sobre la pantalla – aquí esta uno, aquí el otro y por ultimo aunque menos claro el tercero, además el latido fetal es muy irregular, por lo que se puede deducir que es mas de uno, aunque como le dije es demasiado pronto para afirmar que son 3, puede ser que el ultimo – señalo una pequeña mancha – no se lo que pensamos, pero no se preocupe en un par de semanas podremos confirmarlo completamente, aunque por lo pronto puedo afirmarle que su embarazo es de lo mas normal, a pesar del inconveniente – miro seriamente a Serena.

– Ah, eh si, yo… lo se – Serena agacho su cabeza.

– Bueno pues por el día de hoy esto será todo, le voy a programar la siguiente cita para dentro de 2 semanas, debemos confirmar el embarazo múltiple ¿esta bien?

– Si – respondió Serena.

– Muy bien, pues la dejamos para que se cambie, la espero en mi consultorio – la doctora se levanto, apago el equipo y salio de la habitación.

– Hija – su abuela la llamo.

– ¿Si abuela?

– El tendrá que hacerse responsable.

Serena desvió su mirada antes de contestar – lo se abuela, pero yo le pedí tiempo, además… abuela podrías pasarme mi bolsa.

– Claro hija, aquí esta – le entrego su pequeña bolsa de mano.

– Bueno el… el me dio esto – del interior de su bolsa saco un añillo, el cual le mostró a su abuela – el me pidió matrimonio abuela.

– Oh hija eso es maravilloso, eso demuestra que el es todo un caballero – se acerco a su nieta y le dio un abrazo – bueno hija te espero afuera.

Y sin mas su abuela salio de la habitación, sabia que aunque su abuela estaba un poco enojada con ella, en el fondo estaba completamente feliz; rápidamente Serena se cambio y salio de nuevo al consultorio, donde la doctora y su abuela la esperaban.

– Bueno Serena, te espero en 2 semanas esta bien, ah y espero que me puedas traer los datos faltantes para tu historial.

– Si doctora no se preocupe – le brindo una sonrisa y junto con su abuela salio del consultorio.

Ambas mujeres regresaron a la mansión, al entrar se toparon con el abuelo de Serena y para mayor sorpresa Daniel estaba ahí esperándola.

– Buenas tardes – saludo Daniel.

– Buenas tardes – respondió la abuela de Serena.

– Hola – fue lo que salio de la boca de Serena.

– Hija podría hablar un momento contigo – le indico su abuelo.

– Claro – respondió ella y siguió a su abuelo que se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia su estudio.

– Y… – fue lo que dijo su abuelo al entrar al estudio.

– Eh, yo bueno, el es un amigo – Serena agacho su mirada.

– Hija, no quiero pensar que esto es otra cosa y que el es el padre de tu hijo.

– No abuelo, el es un amigo que conocí en el aeropuerto cuando llegue y bueno yo…

– Bueno hija creo que tu eres lo suficientemente grande para tomar tus propias decisiones, solo te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con lo que haces – al finalizar esto salio del estudio dejando a Serena muy pensativa.

– Genial ahora me dejara cargo de conciencia – se quejo antes de salir y regresar a la sala donde Daniel seguía esperándola.

– ¿Espero no haber llegado en mal momento? – pregunto al ver la cara de Serena y a sus abuelos.

– No como crees, y dime que te trae por aquí – quiso saber, y le indico que tomara asiento.

– Pues quería saludarte, y también invitarte a dar una vuelta.

– Ah – fue la corta respuesta de Serena.

– Pero si no puedes no hay problema, yo puedo venir otro día – se apresuro para no presionar a Serena.

– No, como crees, esta bien, solo déjame le digo a mis abuelos, permíteme – se levanto y camino hacia uno de los salones donde encontró a sus abuelos – eh, voy a salir regreso al rato.

– Muy bien hija, y piensa en lo que te dije – le recordó su abuelo.

– Claro.

– Ve con cuidado.

– Si abuela, nos vemos – salio del salón y regreso a la sala.

– Ok, vamos – miro a Daniel y luego ambos salieron de la mansión y abordaron el auto de el – ¿y a donde vamos? – pregunto la rubia.

– Te voy a llevar a un lugar muy especial para mí.

– Ok – fue la última palabra que intercambiaron durante el trayecto.

Al llegar a lo que parecía una espacie de parque Daniel no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿ocurre algo? Te noto muy distante.

– Bueno, es que, yo… ¿tú y yo somos amigos verdad?

– Claro – respondió Daniel como si eso fuera lo más obvio – pero si tú quieres podemos ser algo mas – finalizo de manera coqueta haciendo que Serena se sonrojara.

– Este yo… bueno es que…

– Si – invito a continuar.

– Yo solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad y nada más.

– Oh, ya veo.

– Lo siento – se disculpo Serena.

– No tienes porque disculparte, además tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos y…

– No es eso, es que yo… yo estoy comprometida.

– Ah – respondió el y desvió su mirada – ¿bueno pero eso no impide que seamos buenos amigos verdad?

– No claro que no – después de un silencio un poco incomodo Serena decidió hablar de nuevo – y me decías que este es un lugar muy especial para ti cierto.

– Así es.

– Que tal si entramos – sugirió Serena, a lo cual Daniel se bajo del auto y posteriormente abrió la puerta de Serena y la ayudo a bajar – y a donde vamos a ir primero.

– Que te parece si vamos a comer.

– Claro – ambos se pusieron en marcha, Daniel guió a Serena y ambos llegaron a una pequeña cafetería a la cual entraron.

– Que es lo que desean ordenar – pregunto un mesero.

– Yo voy a pedir espagueti con carne, una ensalada y agua de naranja por favor – pidió Serena.

– Lo mismo por favor – respondió Daniel.

– Enseguida les traigo sus órdenes – y se retiro.

– Es muy lindo el lugar.

– Si, por eso decidí invitarte.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, y solo se volvieron a escuchar sus voces agradeciendo al mesero y así pasaron la comida hasta que salieron del lugar.

– ¿Bueno pues vamos a recorrerlo te parece?

– Si – fue de nuevo la corta respuesta de Serena.

Ambo comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, que para sorpresa de Serena era un club deportivo, que contaba con todo, campos de golf, albercas, canchas de tenis, básquetbol, voleibol, y además contaba con un invernadero, al cual entraron .

– Este es mi lugar favorito – mirando a Serena – me relaja mucho estar rodeado de flores, además su aroma me transporta y me hace olvidar los problemas.

– Si, tienes razón, es muy relajante.

Y así pasaron un ameno rato ambos, hasta que Serena le pido que regresaran, ya que comenzaba a oscurecer y no quería preocupar de mas a sus abuelos o molestarse con ellos, y tal como fue el camino de venida fue de regreso, en completo silencio, al llegar frente a la mansión, Daniel nuevamente se bajo primero para abrirle la puerta a Serena y ya en la entrada se despidieron.

– Descansa y espero y podamos salir en otra ocasión – mientras regresaba a su auto.

– Claro – contesto Serena antes de entrar por el portón de la mansión.

Ya dentro fue recibida por el ama de llaves que le informo que sus abuelos se encontraban cenando, lentamente camino al comedor y saludo a sus abuelo, lo cuales le respondieron y la invitaron a tomar asiento y aunque durante la cena nade hablo el ambiente tenso no se hizo presente, al finalizar sus abuelos se despidieron de ella y subieron a su habitación. Cuando Serena estaba a punto de subir a su habitación el ama de llaves la detuvo.

– Señorita, disculpe pero en la puerta una persona la busca.

– Quien podrá ser a esta hora, ya es un poco tarde – miro al ama de llaves.

– Me dijo que era urgente que hablara con usted, pero como no lo conozco…

– Esta bien, vamos – ambas salieron al porto, y en cuanto Serena se fue acercando su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez mas fuerte ya que la persona frente a ella era nada mas y nada menos que Darien – ¿pero que haces aquí?

– Buscándote – respondió el – no me puedo permitir perderte Serena y por eso estoy aquí.

– Pero yo…

– Lo se, pero no puedo dejarte sola en este momento, que clase de padre seria si te dejo en los momentos mas difíciles – al escuchar esto Serena las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos y no pudo retenerlas - Serena.

– Oh Darien – sin pensarlo más corrió a sus brazos.

– No sabes cuanto te extrañe en estos días, sentía que me moriría si no te volvía a ver, y mas cuando Haruka me dijo que estarías fuera 3 meses – levanto el rostro de Serena y la miro directo a los ojos – se que me pediste tiempo, pero yo jamás me imagine que te alejarías tanto de mi lado.

– Es que yo…

– No te preocupes – coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios de su amada – te entiendo, pero por favor no te alejes así de mi, permíteme estar a tu lado aunque sea cuando vayas a tus chequeos ¿si?

– Si – se volvió a abrazar a el.

– Sabes creo que deberíamos hablar con tus abuelos y padres.

– Bueno mis abuelos ya lo saben y… en cuanto a mis padres pensaba llamarlos y decirles.

– No Serena eso si que no, esta noticia no se las podemos dar por teléfono, no seria correcto.

– Tienes razón, pero es que yo aun no quiero volver, aun no estoy lista.

– Te comprendo y volveremos cuando tu gustes, bueno pues me retiro – le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y dio media vuelta.

– Darien espera, no tienes por que irte, yo le diré a mis abuelos y podrás quedarte aquí.

– Pero Serena – trato de objetar pero la rubia lo tomo del brazo y juntos caminaron al interior de la misión.

– Podrías avisarles a mis abuelos – mirando al ama de llaves.

– Claro señorita – comenzó a caminar hacia el segundo piso, y después de unos minutos los abuelos de Serena bajaron.

– Buenas noches – saludo Darien al verlos bajar.

– Buenas noches – respondieron ambos al miso tiempo.

– Abuelo, abuela, el es Darien – se apresuro a presentarlo Serena.

– Así que es usted el padre de mis nietos – expreso un poco enfadado su abuelo.

– Abuelo – Serena se sorprendió por las palabras de su abuelo.

– Me alegra que se haga responsable, y espero que responda como se espera de un caballero.

– Claro que si, eso no lo dude – se defendió Darien.

– Hija podrimos hablar un momento – pidió su abuela.

– Pero…

– Creo que tu abuelo y tu novio tienen algo que hablar.

– Esta bien – rápidamente Serena miro a Darien, el cual le brindo una calida sonrisa.

– No te preocupes, estaré bien – le aseguro Darien.

– Muy lentamente Serena se alejo de el y comenzó a seguir a su abuela hacia la cocina.

– ¿Que te parece si preparamos un poco de te?

– Abuela – acercándose a ella.

– ¿Si?

– Por que estas tan tranquila, yo pensé que tu… bueno es que el abuelo.

– No te preocupes hija, todo saldrá bien, además es bueno que el se haya presentado aquí, lo que demuestra que es un buen chico, mira que venir desde Tokio solo por ti.

– Pero…

– ¿Acaso no confías en el querida?

– No es eso abuela es solo que yo… bueno es que el abuelo se porto un poco rudo y bueno solo estoy un poco preocupada.

Serena aun no comprendía bien lo que acababa de ocurrir, ya que la que siempre se haba mostrado a la defensiva era su abuela y ahora los papeles se habían cambiado y estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrir entre su abuelo y su novio. Como si nada ocurriera su abuela se dispuso a preparar el te.

– Solo me queda una duda querida – miro a Serena antes de continuar – espero que hayas aclarado las cosas con tu otro amigo.

– Claro que si abuela – finalizo Serena antes de perderse en sus pensamientos e imaginación, ya que aunque su abuela le había dicho que todo saldría bien, ella seguía con una pequeña angustia.

Fin del capitulo 10.

(1) Transductor: Dispositivo manual que envía y recibe señales de ultrasonido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola de nuevo y que les pareció el capitulo? Como siempre espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o lo que gusten, se que aun no resuelvo algunas dudas sobre Daniel, pero para quienes quieren saber que es lo que pretende, no saben perderse el siguiente capitulo, donde además de saber que es lo que busca, habrá un leve enfrenamiento o mas bien 2, de quien será? No dejen de leer lo que sigue; bueno ahora vamos con las respuestas individuales a sus fics.

Fan de Sailor Moon (Miriam): ya vez por que te digo que ya abras tu cuenta en fanfiction, ah pero la señorita no me hace caso, espero que ahora si me tomes en cuenta y lo hagas, ya que mira te das cuenta de que actualizo después de semanas, y si no es por que te digo tu ni te das cuenta, pero bueno que se le va a hacer contigo, y ok te perdono, solo por que entiendo que el trabajo a veces no permite ciertas cosas, pero? Ya estas trabajando o fue una entrevista? y bueno ahora si espero pronto tu review te mando muchos salu2 y cuídate mucho.

Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B.: Si se que ustedes solo querían uno, pero bueno como se hizo por votación el publico decidió y así a quedado, y bueno como dije al inicio de los reviews, lo de Daniel se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo jejeje (cara de malvada) y en cuanto a lo otro como pudieron leer si, efectivamente Darien no se iba a quedar a esperarla, y ya esta en Londres y además hablando con el abuelo de Sere, uy el siguiente capitulo va a estar muy bueno, les mando muchos salu2 y espero su comentario de este capitulo, ah y espero su siguiente capitulo.

annyfansailormoon: No te preocupes por lo tarde del review, lo bueno es que llego, y en cuanto a Daniel, en el siguiente capitulo sabrás sus verdaderas intenciones, en cuanto a lo de que arderá Troya cuando Darien llegue pues… ya veremos en el siguiente, si, se que Michiru se porto muy linda, y por eso Serena la va a querer mas ya veras, bueno no me queda mas que mandarte muchos salu2 ah y gracias por el apoyo para lo de mi examen.

karibonita: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, y bueno pues si se que algunas querían solo un bebe, pero la votación dijo 3 y 3 serán; enserio te pareció dura la actitud de su abuela? Bueno de hecho creo que si un poco jeje, pero bueno fue por el momento, ya que se sintió engañada y eso no le agradado para nada, y en cuanto a Darien pues ya llego y como vez no se va a rendir tan fácilmente, habrá mas en el siguiente capitulo, así que no te despegues, te mando muchos salu2.

NeoReina-sailormoon: Hola, uy creo que aun no resuelvo tu duda de Daniel, pero como dije esto por fin se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo, y si lo de que Serena tenia que haberles dicho a sus padres primero tienes razón, pero debemos tomar en cuanta que ellos no estaban y bueno mas adelante veremos que es lo que hace ella y Darien; si se que tiene un poco angustiados a sus abuelos, pero ellos son tan lindos que no la dejaron solo, al contrario se preocuparon mas por ella. Y en cuanto al encuentro de Sere y Darien que tal? Bueno y eso que solo fue el principio habrá que ver que mas pasa. Te mando muchos salu2.

Caltroga: Hola, ya esta aquí o mas bien estuvo el capitulo 10, que tal? Y en cuanto a Seiya y Setsuna bueno te aseguro que harán mas apariciones, y algunas no serán gratas, pero eso será mas adelante. Y como habrás leído Darien ya llego por su Serena ahora habrá que ver o mas bien leer que pasa verdad? Y eso será en el siguiente capitulo, te mando muchos salu2 y nos vemos en el siguiente.

fan de sailor moon o fans de sailor moon: su voto ya esta anotado y que les pareció el capitulo, espero su comentario y les mando muchos salu2.

xxx: No como crees no se va a sobrepasar con Serena, además Darien ya llego a su lado y el jamás lo permitiría, y de veras crees que hago sufrir mucho a Darien?, pero te garantizo que al final será muy feliz al igual que Serena, aunque déjame recordarte que ella también ha sufrido, bueno espero tu opinión del capitulo, y te mando muchos salu2.

ginnyg: Hola, espero que hayas terminado todo el fic? Se que es un poco largo y bueno gracias por el review, y bueno como habrás visto al inicio la votación ya quedo definida y aunque no fueron 4, terminaron siendo 3, y que te pareció el capitulo? Espero tu opinión, te mando muchos salu2.

Ok, hasta aquí con lo reviews, y bueno les agradezco nuevamente a todos los que leen mi fic y dejan review y a los que no dejan review igual, ya que se toman un tiempo para leer; espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias con respecto al capitulo y bueno nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente, les mando muchos salu2 a todos.


	12. Cap 11: Pequeñas dificultades

Hola a todos, si, se que es bastante tiempo, pero no solo me culpen a mi, existen mas culpables encerio, principalmente los fics de aquí de Fanfiction, me hicieron adicta; solo pido que no me maten porque sino ya no habrá mas continuación del fic, bueno para no aburrirlos mucho mas solo les daré una pequeña nota y luego los dejo con el fic.

_Como sabrán abrí un foro, y en el cual espero su participación, puse un sección exclusiva para este fic, y bueno mas que nada la intención del foro es que me dejen sus opiniones sobre como esperan que termine este fic (bueno no solo este si no los otros 2 fics que tengo), yo tengo mi final ideal para esto, el cual por supuesto no les voy a decir y es por eso que quiero sus opiniones, para saber que tan alejado esta mi final de lo que a ustedes les gustaría como tal, el link para el foro esta en mi perfil, espero verlos pronto._

A continuación les dejo con el capitulo, disfrútenlo; nos vemos de nuevo al final.

* * *

Capitulo 11. Pequeñas dificultades.

– Hija, tengo algo que comunicarte.

– Que pasa abuela – al escuchar el tono de preocupación en las palabras de su abuela regreso a la realidad.

– Tus padres llamaron – Serena se quedo como estatua al escuchar esto – hija estas bien – se acerco su abuela al ver que se quedaba como congelada.

– Yo… que te dijeron – miro a su abuela.

– Bueno pues llamaron para asegurarse de que estuvieras aquí, y bueno tu padre menciono algo con respecto a lo de estudiar aquí – miro a Serena antes de continuar – hija esto no puede seguir así por mucho tienes que hablar con ellos.

– Lo se abuela – suspiro – solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo, pero que mas les dijiste abuela.

– Bueno les dije estabas visitándonos, aunque tu padre se molesto un poco ya que alego que como era posible que su hija fuera tan irresponsable y viniera a ver a sus abuelos sabiendo que las clases aun no terminan – miro a Serena con un poco de reproche.

– Ah eso, je je je, si la escuela, aunque creo que… bueno con el embarazo no podré continuar.

– ¿Entonces piensas dejar la escuela?

– Si, bueno no – respondió al ver la mirada de su abuela – regresare, en 2 años enserio abuela, además no pienso ir embarazada a la escuela y bueno quiero estar los primeros meses cerca de mis bebes.

– Esta bien querida, te entiendo, pero tendrás, no más bien tendrán que hablar con tus padres – acercándose y abrazándola.

– Claro, ¿abuela?

– Si – separándose de ella.

– Se que papá se va a poner un poco difícil y…

– No te preocupes hija yo estaré contigo cuando le des la noticia, no voy a permitir que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta, además será bueno que le recuerde que el también fue joven.

– Gracias abuela.

– ¿Que te parece si nos tomamos ese té hija? – tomando las 2 tazas que había preparado.

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y disfrutaron del delicioso té; mientras que en la sala de la mansión Darien y el abuelo de Serena se encontraba platicando, aunque para Darien resultara un poco incomodo.

– Bueno muchacho ahora me doy cuenta de porque mi nieta te ama – ante esta revelación Darien no pudo evitar sonrojarse – solo espero que cumplas con tus obligaciones.

– Claro, no lo dude, como le dije Serena es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no me permitirá perderla, por eso estoy aquí, para recuperarla – su voz expreso mucha determinación.

– ¿Y para cuando piensan casarse?

– Bueno, eso…

– Si, no creo que sea muy bueno que mis nietos nazcan sin un padre – el abuelo se acomodo en el sillón.

– Si, lo se, y bueno como le comente solo estoy esperando la decisión de ella, en cuanto me diga que acepta casarse conmigo no lo dudare – aseguro con voz firme Darien.

– Bueno pues me alegra, solo espero que a mi nieta no le tome mucho decidirse, pasando a otra cosa ¿gustas tomar algo?, me imagino que el vuelo desde Tokio no fue nada fácil – se levanto y Darien lo imito.

– Me gustaría un poco de agua si no es mucha molestia.

– No claro que no, habiendo aclarado todo… – en su rostro apareció una sincera sonrisa – bueno pues vamos.

Le indico el camino hasta la cocina, donde su esposa y nieta esperaban, y al momento en que entraron Serena se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia Darien, solo que el se quedo un poco desconcertado ya que ella había comenzado a revisarlo, entiéndase por esto tomo sus brazos, luego lo hizo darse una vuelta.

– ¿Estas entero? – pregunto.

– Porque no habría de estarlo – contesto un poco desconcertado.

– Bueno… no por nada – agacho su mirada al ver la de su abuelo, el cual la miraba ofendido – lo siento abuelo, pero es que… tu, bueno… creí que…

– Hija – se acerco a ella – como puedes pensar que yo le hubiera hecho algo, primero debíamos hablar y pues dependiendo de lo que me respondiera pues vería que hacer con el – Serena levanto la vista para fijarla en el rostro de su abuelo – tranquila hija ja ja ja.

El rostro de Serena ahora aparte de estar completamente rojo demostraba un poco de alivio – bueno y… - quiso saber la resolución de su abuelo.

– Estuve platicando con tu novio y pues hemos llegado a un acuerdo, y pues se puede quedar aquí, solo que como aun no están casados – su expresión se ensombreció un poco – tendrán que dormir en habitaciones separadas, y hablando de boda – miro detenidamente a su nieta.

– Eso – Serena agacho su mirada.

– Si eso, y…

– Bueno… yo… pues, bueno el me dio un anillo y…

– ¿Y? – apresuro su abuelo.

– Querido no creo que debas presionarla – defendió su abuela.

– Es que este es un tema bastante importante para mí, y como le dije a su novio no me gustaría que mis nietos nacieran no teniendo un padre formal.

– Solo necesita un poco de tiempo – la abuela de Serena se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros para darle un poco de apoyo.

– Gracias abuela, y – levanto su vista para fijarla en la de su abuelo – bueno prometo que te tendré una respuesta antes que ve a papá y mamá.

– Muy bien hija, bueno ya es un poco tarde – mirando su reloj – ¿por que no pasamos a descansar?

Lo 4 caminaron hacia la segunda planta de la mansión y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, claro el abuelo de Serena fue el ultimo en entrar a la suya ya que se había tomado la responsabilidad de mostrarle su habitación a Darien a demás de recordarle ciertas reglas.

Mientras tanto en Tokio el sol ya se encontraba a cierta altura indicando así el comienzo de un día más, y nuevamente cierto chico de cabello castaño esperaba en la esquina como hacia algunos días para ver si veía a su "bombón" y así poder hablar con ella, ya que en los últimos intentos de hablar con ella Haruka o Mina no se lo permitían, y precia que hoy la suerte estaba de su lado, ya que Mina y Haruka no habían llegado, por lo que decidió bajar de su convertible y hablar de una vez con ella, camino hacia la entrada de la mansión y presiono el botón del timbre junto a la reja principal.

– ¿Buenos días que se le ofrece? – pregunto una voz.

– Buenos días, me gustaría hablar con la señorita Serena.

– ¿Departe de quien? – pregunto nuevamente la voz.

– Seiya Kuo.

– Lo siento joven pero ella no esta disponible.

– "Rayos" – pensó para si – ¿y el joven Samy?

– Permítame – después de un par de minutos la puerta de la mansión de abrió y por ella aprecio el pequeño Samy.

– Que es lo que quieres – inmediatamente y con tono hostil le dijo.

– ¿Te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama o que? – tratando de sonar gracioso.

– Mira deja tus payasadas y dime que es lo que quieres – exigió.

– ¿No es obvio? Quiero hablar con tu hermana.

– Ella no quiere verte, y te recomiendo que te alejes, a menos que quieres explicarles la situación a mis padres – desafió.

El rostro de Seiya se tenso completamente – esta bien – dio media vuelta frustrado por su nuevo fallo – pero algún día tendrá que salir y la voy a estar esperando – grito sobre su hombro.

– Pues tendrás que esperar mucho – respondió Samy.

– "Maldita sea, donde estas Bombo, pero no me voy a rendir de eso estoy seguro, tu tendrás que regresar a mi lado lo quieras o no" – pensó para si mientras abordaba su convertible y salía como rayo.

Al interior de la mansión Samy se reunió con sus padres en el comedor, los cuales lo observaban con mirada curiosa ya que su rostro reflejaba bastante enojo, lo cual los desconcertó un poco, ya que no solía comportarse así.

– ¿Sucedió algo hijo? ¿Y quien vino a verte? – pregunto su mamá.

– Un idiota – respondió de forma brusca.

– Samuel Tsukino, no le respondas así a tu madre – lo reprendió su padre.

– Lo siento, no fue mi intención – se disculpo – bueno pues será mejor que me apure o llegare tarde al colegio.

– Hijo aun no me responde la segunda pregunta – insistió Ikuko.

– Eso solo un… alguien que quería hablar conmigo, un compañero – respondió al ver que su mamá iba a continuar insistiendo hasta obtener una mejor respuesta.

– ¿Compañero? Y entonces porque estas tan enojado – continuo con el interrogatorio su mamá.

– Porque… es alguien a quien no quiero ver y ya se lo había explicado, pero al parecer no entiende – finalizo.

– Hijo sabes muy bien que…

– Si papá, en algún momento vamos a requerir de alguien y por eso debemos tener buenas relaciones con todos – se apresuro a completar el típico discurso de su padre con respecto a lo importante de las relaciones con los demás, ya que uno nunca sabe cuando va a requerir de la ayuda de esa persona, pero en el caso de Samy el estaba muy pero muy seguro que primero muerto que pedirle algo a "ese" – nos vemos en la cena – camino hacia la salida del comedor y tomo su mochila.

– Ve con cuidado – le dijo su mamá antes de que saliera.

– Si, también ustedes – respondió y después se escucho el ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose.

El resto de la tarde paso de manera normal para Samy, a comparación de hace un par de días, que fue cuando sus padres llegaron y se enfrentaron a la realidad de que su hija se había empeñado en ir a visitar a sus abuelos en pleno periodo de clases, por suerte ese día Mina y Haruka estaban presente y les "explicaron el porque de la decisión de su hermana".

///Flash Back///

– Mina, mis papás llegan hoy – le comunico a su prima por teléfono.

– ¿Y? – con tono que indicaba completo desconcierto.

– Como que "y", ¿que les vamos a decir con respecto a lo de Sere?

– Ah eso, ja ja ja – su risa sonó nerviosa.

– Si, eso – el tono de Samy se escucho un poco molesto.

– Bueno, mira – tomo un par de segundos en contestar – le diré a Haruka, y entre los 3 veremos que hacer, ¿te parece?

– Esta bien, ¿y a que hora llegan?

– Mmmm, deja le aviso a Haru y vamos para allá ok.

– Esta bien – respondió más tranquilo antes de colgar.

En ese momento los minutos parecían conspirar ya que pasaban demasiado lentos y por fin cuando escucho que la reja principal de la casa se abría salio corriendo para encontrarse con sus 2 primas, a las cuales literalmente arrastro al interior de la mansión.

– ¿Y? – miro a sus primas esperando que alguna de ellas comenzara.

– Bueno – Mina se rasco la cabeza y miro a Haruka.

– ¿Que? – respondió ella al ver que Mina se le quedaba viendo – esto es asunto de los 3 no solo mió – se quejo.

– Eso esta claro, pero a lo que me refiero es que le vamos a decir a mis papás; alguna idea – mirando a sus primas.

– Bueno – hablo Mina – y que tal si les decimos que… se fue de vacaciones.

– Mina – Haruka agacho su cabeza en señal de frustración – como crees si estamos en pleno ciclo escolar.

– Ah es verdad – volvió a rascarse la cabeza.

– Aunque… – Samy apoyo su barbilla en su mano para tratar de meditar – no es tan mala idea.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Tú crees? – a Mina le brillaron los ojos.

– Bueno mis papás saben que cuando a Serena se le ocurre algo nada le impide realizarlo y bueno… podríamos decirles que ella decidió visitar a los abuelos y…

– Aceptar la propuesta que le hicieron – concluyo Mina por el.

– ¡Propuesta!, ¿que propuesta? – ahora Haruka se sentía un poco excluida.

– Es verdad, tú no estuviste presente cuando los abuelos le ofrecieron a mi hermana irse a Londres con ellos a estudiar la prepa.

– ¿Bueno y eso que tiene que ver? – siguió ya que aun no comprendía a donde querían llegar sus primitos.

– Es tan obvio Haruka, no lo vez, les diremos, bueno técnicamente Samy les dirá.

– ¿Yo? Y porque he de hacerlo yo – se quejo.

– Porque eres su hermano – hizo un movimiento con los brazos y un gesto que indicaba que eso era más que obvio.

– ¿Y que es lo que se supone que Samy les dirá? – volvió a preguntar Haruka aun no comprendiendo cual seria la brillante excusa de la ausencia de Serena.

– Sencillo – Mina se acomodo en el sillón donde habían tomado asiento hace algunos minutos – Samy les dirá que ella decidió ver si le convenía mas ir a Londres para continuar sus estudios, ya que bueno… por eso decidió ir y ya.

– Oh si que sencillo – volvió a quejarse Samy – no estoy seguro de que se lo crean.

– Pues yo me encargare de que lo hagan, les diré que… yo también estoy pensando en ir a Londres, y bueno sabes que estudie un par de años allá y bueno pues… les diré que estuve platicando un poco con Sere sobre… las diferencias y todas esas cosas, ya saben – miro a Haruka y luego a Samy – les diré que el nivel es mucho mejor que aquí y que… que bueno pues a ella se le metió la idea de ir y pues se fue.

– Oh si claro y luego que mas – ahora se quejo Haruka.

– Como que, que más, pues eso será todo y tendrán que creerlo además como bien dijo Samy sabemos que cuando se le mete en la cabeza a Serena nada le impide realizarlo – miro a sus primos esperando una respuesta.

– Esa parte tú se las dirás.

– ¿Que? ¿Por que yo?

– Por que es tu idea – finalizo Haruka.

– Bueno creo que ya esta, solo habrá que esperar a que lleguen y decirles – Samy miro el reloj frente a la chimenea y se levanto – ¿vienen? Ya no deben tardar mucho.

///Fin del Flash Back///

– Parecía tan fácil en ese momento – se dijo así mismo Samy mientras ingresaba a su habitación, aun no podía creer que sus papás terminaran por aceptar su gran mentira y a su mente llego el recuerdo de cuando les dio la noticia.

///Flash Back///

La familia se encontraba a punto de cenar, Samy, Mina y Haruka se lanzaba miradas furtivas, sabían que en cuanto se sentaran a la mesa la gran farsa daría comienzo y todo para salvar temporalmente a su hermana.

– Mina, Haruka que alegría tenerlas aquí nuevamente – como siempre su tía tan dulce – me imagino que fue idea de Serena, ¿y hablando de ella donde esta?, me extraña que no me exigiera su regalo.

– Bueno eso – inicio Samy – mamá, papá eh… lo que pasa es que – desvió su mirada en busca de auxilio.

Y por supuesto a Haruka no le quedo mas remedio que explicar la ausencia de Serena – bueno tío, tía tenemos algo que decirles acerca de Serena.

– Acaso le sucedió algo – Ikuko miro con temor a Haruka y luego miro a su esposo.

– No, no, lo que pasa es que ella…

– Si, Haruka – pidió Kenji un poco impaciente.

– Bueno, ella se fue a Londres.

– ¡QUE! – fue el grito de Kenji e Ikuko.

– Como que se fue a Londres y con que autorización hizo eso y además en pleno periodo escolar – Kenji que había tomado asiento se levanto.

– Bueno es que creo que yo tuve algo que ver – intervino Mina, y al momento se arrepintió de haber pronunciado esas palabras ya que la mirada de su tío se concentro tanto en ella que pensó que podría descubrir su mentira que ni siquiera habían pronunciado aun.

– Cariño, tranquilo, deja que hable – Ikuko intervino al ver que Mina se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa – continua por favor Mina.

– Bueno pues hablamos del nivel de las escuelas de Tokio y de Londres y a Serena le pareció excelente y… pues decidió que seria mejor estudiar allá, además de que los abuelos le habían hecho la misma propuesta.

– Y me pueden decir en que momento mi hija decidió irse así como así – volvió a exigir Kenji.

– Pues… ella tomo el vuelo ayer en la mañana, los iba a esperar pero sabía que ustedes no la iban a dejar ir y por eso decidió irse.

– Bueno pues creo que llamare para asegurarme – Kenji comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, pero antes de que saliera del comedor Samy intervino.

– Papá no creo que sea prudente llamar a estas horas, por las diferencias de horario, deben estar durmiendo – por un momento pensó que su padre continuaría con la idea de llamar ya que tardo un par de segundos en detenerse.

– Tienes razón – Samy, Mina y Haruka se relajaron por unos segundos antes de escuchar las siguiente s palabras – pero llamare mañana temprano – regreso y se sentó, aunque su expresión se volvió un poco dura – y esa niña va tener que explicar su comportamiento muy seriamente cuando hable con ella, y en cuanto a ustedes – miro a cada uno de sus sobrinos – debieron habernos avisado.

– Lo siento tío.

– Si papá – rápidamente Samy miro a sus primas y en sus ojos se reflejo un poco de miedo, ya que sabían que las cosas talvez no salieran bien.

///Fin del Flash Back///

Y así pasaron el pequeño incidente, ahora la preocupación de Samy se enfoco a lo que ahora debía hacer su hermana y lo peor fue que no sabia de que había hablado su padre con su abuela, ya que a la mañana siguiente hablo a casa de sus abuelo, y aunque lo tranquilizo un poco el ver que su papá no parecía enfadado, su preocupación no pareció irse.

Y este mismo pensamiento corría por la mente de las otras 2 rubias. Pero en la mente de una de ellas, Haruka sabía que las cosas se pondrían realmente peor cuando Serena regresara y por ese motivo estaba decidida a hablar de nuevo muy seriamente con ella.

Fin del capitulo 11.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola nuevamente antes de comenzar con la sección de respuesta a los reviews quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración o más bien es un pequeño pedido:

_Se que muchos me tiene como autora favorita o como fic favorito o como alerta, o no vayamos mas lejos, simplemente leen el capitulo, lo malo es que no dejan review, pero acá entre nos, no les cuesta nada dedicar un par de minutitos mas para decirme si les gusto o no el capitulo cierto? Bueno espero verlos pronto eh._

Ahora si vamonos a los reviews, solo me pregunto quien se llevara el review 100?.

**P.D. no olviden dejar su review**.

cosita rica: Pues no tanto o si? Que no le basta con ser Doctor, enserio crees que no le alcance para mantener a su familia? Y bueno muy pronto el se enterara de hecho será en el siguiente capitulo, en cuanto a lo del parto de Sere aun falta pero creo que le facilitare las cosas, ya que no será parto normal eso es mejor no? Si lo siento por lo del atraso de la actualización pero ya explique porque, me hice adicta a leer fics. Salu2 espero tu opinión del capitulo.

karla: Gracias me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y espero que este capitulo también; bueno en cuanto a lo de las actualizaciones últimamente me he tardado pero ya explique el porque, y bueno claro que en mi fic al final todo va a estar de maravilla entre Serena y Darien; en cuanto a lo del bebe de hecho lo sometí a votación y pues ganaron los trillizos (2 niños y 1 niña) pero ya este dato lo sabrán mas adelante nuestros protagonistas por lo mientras solo Sere sabe que son 3 (en el siguiente capitulo Darien sabrá que son 3). Y Claro que habrá mas capítulos, no pienso abandonar el fic, y bueno en cuanto a tu mail no apareció, mándame nuevamente pero escribe los símbolos por ejemplo: ejemplo "arroba" yahoo "punto" com. Ok y si puedes dales espacio como en el ejemplo, ya que no se porque los borra ok. Te mando muchos salu2.

usa-ko555chiva: Si Darien fue a buscarla ya ves que no puede vivir sin ella, y no afortunadamente los bebes no fueron afectados por lo que Serena hizo, y si no te preocupes seguiré actualizando aunque me tarde pero lo haré eso si que lo haré, igualmente cuídate espero tu opinión, salu2.

AnnyFanSailorMoon: Si Daniel se trae algo y pronto se revelara que, paciencia, en cuanto a lo de Sere y los 3 bebes no te preocupes no la haré pasar por parto natural le daré una ayudadita y así todo será mas rápido y menos doloroso. Uy la platica de Darien y el abuelo de Sere, se que no di muchos detalles, pero eso tiene un porque que revelare mas adelante, ya veras, te mando muchos salu2 espero tu opinión del capitulo.

karibonita: Hola, si se que 3 son mucho pero la voy a ayudar no te preocupes, no va a ser parto natural, el bisturí la va a ayudar; si, en cuanto a Daniel muy pronto sabrás lo que pretende, en cuanto a lo de la actualización, lamento la tardanza pero ya me explique porque, bueno te mando muchos salu2 y espero tu opinión del capitulo.

patty: Gracias que bueno que te guste mi fic, gracias, enserio, uy lamento que el hacer sufrir a mi parejita te rompa el corazón, pero pues todos sabemos que entre mas se sufre por algo mayor es la recompensa no?, además el fic no seria tan interesante si no hubiera intrigas y enredos cierto?. En cuanto a la reacción de sus papás pues faltan un par de capítulos mas pero te aseguro que será excelente; y dime que te pareció el capitulo? Salu2.

SAN : Que tal estuvo el capitulo? Creo que no resolví tu duda acerca de la platica de Darien con el abuelo de Serena cierto? Pero no te preocupes mas adelante se revelara esa conversación y veras porque en este momento no la puse. Te mando muchos salu2.

Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B.: Hola mis niñas ausentes extraño sus fics, espero que pronto publiquen algo, bueno pasando a su review si Darien ya esta en Londres y lo mejor en casa de los abuelos de Serena, y en cuanto a Daniel eso se sabrá mas adelante ya que tengo una sorpresita je je. Y si será cesárea el bisturí ayudara a Serena con sus 3 bebes, y en cuanto a lo último: no a esta historia todavía le falta para el final aun existen muchos cabos sueltos. Espero su opinión del capitulo, les mando muchos salu2.

de Chiba: Claro que Darien la fue a buscar no piensa perderla y eso ya lo dejo muy claro en el capitulo, en cuanto a Daniel pronto sabrás que pretende. Uy se que la conversación de Darien con el abuelo de Serena no se vio, pero tiene un porque que mas adelante revelare solo se paciente será bueno y en cuanto a su reacción de que va a ser padre de 3 se era en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias seguiré así, espero tu opinión salu2.

serena ramo: Hola, y que tal el capitulo? Si se que no escribí la casi nada de lo que hablaron Darien y el abuelo de Sere, pero eso tiene un porque y pronto lo sabrás no desesperes será bueno ya veras. Te mando muchos salu2 y te recuerdo ten paciencia ya explique el porque me tardo en actualizar.

Fan de Sailor Moon (Miriam): Mi amiguis se que no veras este review por un tiempo pero de todos modos ahí va: Gracias por tu apoyo y si no te preocupes seguiré esperándote nuevamente a que regreses, salu2.

Bueno les agradezco nuevamente a todos los que leen mi fic y dejan review y a los que no dejan review igual, ya que se toman un tiempo para leer; espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias con respecto al capitulo y bueno nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente, les mando muchos salu2 a todos.


	13. Cap 12: Juntos nuevamente

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia si.****

* * *

**

Felicidades a Milenia Angels por haber sido el review numero 100.

Hola, si se que no tengo perdón, pero bueno ya por fin aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo 12, espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 12. Juntos nuevamente.

La noche paso rápidamente, Serena se levanto al sentir los calidos rayos del sol sobre su rostro, se sentó en la orilla de su cama, y de pronto lo sucedido la tarde-noche de ayer llego a su mente, Darien, su Darien se encontraba durmiendo en la misma casa que ella, no pudo evitar que en su rostro apareciera una radiante sonrisa, se acerco a la mesita de noche de su cama y abrió el primer cajón, del cual extrajo un pañuelo.

– Mi amado Darien – apretó contra su pecho el pañuelo para luego alejarlo y dejarlo sobre sus piernas; lentamente desenvolvió el pañuelo doblado para revelar su contenido, el hermoso añillo que el le había dado, lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo observo detenidamente, recordando así el día que se lo entrego. Lentamente lo deslizo por su dedo y su sonrisa se incremento más.

Se levanto lentamente, camino al cuarto de baño, abrió las llaves de la bañera, salio nuevamente a su recamara y camino hasta su closet y saco un pantalón azul y una blusa en color rosa pastel, tomo una toalla y regreso para tomar su baño.

Después de casi 40 minutos se encontraba bajando las escaleras de la mansión de sus abuelos, escucho voces procedentes del comedor por lo que tomo rumbo hacia el. Al entrar observo a sus abuelos platicando muy animadamente pero no vio por ningún lado a Darien.

– Buenos días – saludo al entrar.

– Buenos días querida, ¿como amaneciste?

– Buenos días – saludo su abuelo.

– Bien gracias, y… ¿Darien aun no baja?

– Hija debe estar cansado por el vuelo no lo crees.

– Si tienes razón abuelo – un poco desilusionada.

Sin mas tomo asiento, mientras sus abuelos continuaban platicando, inconscientemente llevo sus manos a su aun no notorio vientre y las entrelazo, jugando un poco con el anillo. Una de las sirvientas se acerco a ella.

– ¿Que desea desayunar el día de hoy la señorita? – pregunto.

– Fruta y un vaso de jugo por favor.

– Enseguida se lo traigo – dijo y se retiro solo para volver un par de minutos después.

El desayuno transcurrió en completa calma y solo de vez en cuando se escuchaba un poco de conversación, Serena se sentía feliz, aunque no completamente, ya que la duda aun seguí ahí, en el fondo pero seguía. Una vez que termino subió de nuevo a su recamara, se sentía un poco cansada por lo que decidió recostarse en su cama, la cual ya se encontraba arreglada, divagaba en sus recuerdos de hace un año, sus recuerdos felices al lado de Darien, y poco a poco el sueño la venció.

Por su parte el pelinegro se levanto alrededor de medio día y al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era se sintió extremadamente apanado, se levanto y cambio rápidamente, salio de su habitación y tomo rumbo a la sala, donde para su fortuna encontró a la abuela de Serena, aunque su objetivo era su amada.

– Buenas tardes – saludo cortésmente.

– Buenas tardes, espero que hayas descansado – con una sonrisa.

– Si gracias, aunque me siento un poco mal, usualmente me levanto temprano.

– No tienes que disculparte, además debemos tener en cuenta que vienes desde Tokio y además también esta lo de las diferencias de horario.

– Es verdad – un poco mas relajado.

– ¿Te apetece tomar algo, me imagino que debes tener hambre?

– A decir verdad si – de nuevo un poco apenado.

La abuela llamo a una de las sirvientas, la cual por pedido de ella trajo un pequeño refrigerio para Darien, el cual por supuesto no tardo mucho en comer, una vez que la sirvienta recogió todo, el silencio reino entre ellos, pero este fue roto por Darien.

– Eh… bueno, me preguntaba…

– Serena esta descansando, si es lo que quieres saber.

– Oh.

– Creo que tu mejor que nadie debe saber que el embarazo a veces produce un poco de cansancio.

– Es verdad – reflexiono – bueno pues en ese caso esperare a que despierte.

El silencio reino nuevamente en el lugar, por lo que Darien comenzó a observar las cosas a su alrededor y su vista quedo atrapada por la hermosa vista al jardín, se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana – que hermoso jardín – dijo para si.

– Si gustas puedes salir para apreciarlo mejor, a Serena también le fascina.

– Gracias – salio al exterior al hermoso jardín y quedo atónito, la belleza de este solo lo podía comparar con la de su amor. Rosas era lo que mas abunda, e iban desde el blando hasta el rojo sangre, pero lo que mas lo fascino, fue la pequeña fuente de marfil rodeada por cuatro árboles de cerezo, lo que le daba un toque de inocencia; continuo recorriendo el jardín y se topo con un par de bancas de madera, tomo asiento en una de ellas y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo y se dejo inundar por los aromas de todas las flores, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Al abrir sus ojos se topo con nada más y nada menos que Serena, quien le sonreía alegremente.

– Hola – saludo la rubia.

– Hola, pensé que estabas dormida.

– Estaba, las nauseas me impidieron seguir durmiendo.

– No te preocupes pronto pasaran.

– Eso espero.

– ¿Serena?

– Si – se giro para verlo.

– Que te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta y… platicamos.

– Claro – acepto la rubia sin pensarlo 2 veces, y es que ella sabia muy bien que el momento de arreglar las cosas había llegado, y aunque aun se sentía con un poco de desconfianza, su amor por el era mayor que nada y por ello estaba dispuesta a todo.

Darien se puso en pie y ofreció su mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse y así sin soltarla ambos tomaron rumbo al interior de la mansión, donde se toparon con Umi la abuela de Serena, la cual les dijo que se divirtiera y que no llegaran muy tarde.

Ambos salieron de la enorme mansión, aun tomados de la mano, Serena guió a Darien al lago que había visitado la otra vez con Daniel, no tardaron mucho en llegar y como era de esperarse Darien quedo fascinado con la hermosura del lugar; caminaron hasta encontrar una banca y ambos se sentaron; Darien sin desaprovechar se acerco a Serena y paso uno de sus brazos por el hombro de ella para atraerla hacia el, ella por su parte se dejo consentir y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el.

Un sentimiento de intensa paz se instalo en ellos, se dejaron llevar mientras disfrutaban de la hermosa escena frente a ellos, así como de la refrescante brisa que soplaba, trayendo consigo el aroma de las flores.

El tiempo paso sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, y si no hubiera sido por el estomago de Serena que gruño pidiendo comida, hubieran seguido en su pequeño mundo, donde solo ellos existan.

– Creo que alguien tiene hambre – un poco divertido dijo Darien.

– Si creo que si – respondió Serena un poco sonrojada.

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar, salieron del área del pequeño lago y caminaron hacia la zona comercial, no tardaron mucho en encontrar un restaurante y ambos entraron.

Fueron recibidos por un joven, el cual muy amablemente los guió a su mesa, y después de entregarles el menú se retiro, no sin antes decirle que en unos minutos un mesero llegaría para tomar su orden. Pasados un par de minutos llego el o más bien la mesera, que inmediatamente poso sus ojos sobre Darien, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Serena.

– Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Tisha, ¿están listos para ordenar? – pregunto dirigiéndose únicamente hacia Darien, el cual no lo noto ya que solo tenia ojos para Serena.

– ¿Serena?

– Me gustaría una lasaña en salsa de tomate, y una ensalada sencilla – respondió fijando su vista en el menú y luego miro a Darien.

– También pediré lo mismo – respondió Darien.

– Y… ¿Qué se le ofrece de tomar?, talvez un buen vino – sugirió.

– Creo que seria mejor agua – respondió cortante Serena.

– Esta bien, en seguida les traigo su orden – respondió aun fijando su vista en Darien y se retiro.

Serena miro a Darien, el cual le devolvió la mirada y pudo notar que el semblante de Serena no lucia muy feliz.

– Sucede algo – quiso saber.

– No – respondió cortante – si me disculpas necesito ir al tocador – se levanto sin mas, lo que ocasiono que Darien quedara completamente desconcertado.

Suspiro un par de veces, sabia que ese "no" en realidad era un "si", y es que como no conocerla, si ella era el amor de su vida, y sabia que algo la había molestado, pero… la pregunta era ¿Qué?, siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto cuando la mesera toco su hombro.

– Oh lo siento, ¿te asuste?

– No te preocupes – sonrió.

– No creo que la lasaña convine con agua, te podría recomendar un buen vino, de hecho a dos cuadras de aquí ahí un pequeño bar que sirve muy buenos tragos – insinuó.

En ese momento una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Darien, ella era la responsable de la actitud de su Serena, y el muy tontamente no se había dado cuenta.

– No creo que eso sea necesario – respondió de manera cortés.

– Era solo una sugerencia, no creo que tu amiga sepa como divertirse – le dijo de manera coqueta.

– Ella no es una amiga.

– ¿A no? – un brillo cruzo por sus ojos.

– Ella es mi prometida – respondió Darien, para evitar que ella siguiera con sus coqueteos.

– Oh – respondió, luego le dio una sonrisa.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta, y Darien se giro para toparse con la figura de Serena, quien fulminaba con su mirada a la mesera; Darien rápidamente se levanto para ayudarla con la silla, luego tomo asiento.

– Si se les ofrece algo mas solo llámenme – respondió la mesera antes de retirarse.

Serena tomo sus cubiertos y comenzó a comer en completo silencio, por su parte Darien no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios, ocasionando así que Serena levantara su mirada y lo fulminara.

– Amor no tienes porque ponerte así – dijo, acercando una de sus manos a las de ella, quien inmediatamente se movió para evitar el contacto – Serena.

Serena suspiro y levanto su mirada para verlo fijamente – no puedo evitarlo, no me gusta que te vean – respondió ella ya mas relajada.

– Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

– Si eso escuche.

– ¿Entonces porque te comportaste así conmigo?

– No lo se – respondió sincera.

– Serena

– Ya esta bien, estoy celosa, contento – finalizo y llevo un pedazo de lasaña a su boca.

El rostro de Darien se ilumino completamente, el reto de su comida paso en completa calma y silencio, un silencio bastante cómodo y por fortuna Tisha, solo regreso para entregarles la cuanta.

Una vez que pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante comenzaron a caminar nuevamente por la calle, Serena inmediatamente se acerco y tomo el brazo de Darien y el muy gustoso la acerco mas hacia el, ambos iban disfrutando la compañía del otro, hasta que de pronto Serena se detuvo si mas.

– ¿Sucede algo? – quiso saber Darien.

Serena se giro y lo miro con sus ojos brillando – Darien.

– ¿Si?

– Bueno…

– ¿Que sucede? – un poco preocupado.

– Podrías… es que…

– Sere, dilo ya, lo que sea – pidió casi al borde de la desesperación.

– ¿Podemos comer helado?

La cara de Darien fue de completa conmoción, así que todo se trataba de un helado, y el que pensaba que era otra cosa.

– Que dices Darien.

– Si – resignado.

Caminaron hasta la heladería y entraron, Serena inmediatamente pido un helado y por consiguiente Darien también, ya una vez con sus helados en mano volvieron a tomar rumbo nuevamente al lago, una vez ahí se sentaron en bajo un árbol. Una vez que terminaron su helado, Serena nuevamente abrazo a Darien, y nuevamente estuvieron en silencio, disfrutando la compaña del otro, y admirando el paisaje.

– Darien.

– Dime Serena.

– Sobre nuestra conversación… bueno, eh estado pensando en ello y… bueno creo que lo mejor es olivar todo lo que paso.

Darien miro a Serena con sorpresa, eso era lo menos que habría esperado que ella dijera.

– Creo que es lo mejor, y así nos podríamos enfocar en nosotros, y… bueno también debemos resolver lo que mis abuelos dijeron.

– Si necesitamos hablar con tus padres.

– No solo eso, también… – levanto su mano.

– Lo estas usando.

– Si – soltó una pequeña risita – eso también debemos discutirlo.

Darien se acerco lentamente a Serena, y poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, y poco a poco profundizaron el beso, se separaron por la falta de aire, pero Darien recargo su frente en la de Serena mientras ambos de miraban fijamente.

– Darien.

– Si.

– Podrías… – se sonrojo – podrías cómprame otro helado, creo que hoy tenemos mucho antojo.

– Claro princesa – se levanto y Serena lo iba a imitar – no te preocupes yo voy por el – le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la heladería nuevamente.

Serena se recargo en el árbol, disfrutando de la brisa y de los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las hojas del árbol, se sentía tan feliz y completa, sus miedos habían desaparecido al estar al lado de Darien.

– Hola – una voz muy conocida por ella interrumpió su breve descanso.

– Daniel, hola.

– ¿Que haciendo por aquí? – pregunto sentándose a su lado.

– Salí a pasar.

– ¿Sola?

– No – respondió y no pudo evitar que un suspiro saliera de sus labios.

– ¿Entonces? – acercándose a ella.

– Disculpen – se escucho la voz de Darien, y se escuchaba no muy contenta.

Fin del capitulo 12.

* * *

Primero y nuevamente les pido una enorme disculpa por el gran retraso, y es que primero fue la falta de inspiración y luego como que le perdí el hilo al fic así que no me salía nada, pero ya por fin esta aquí el tan esperando capitulo 12, espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora me voy a responder a sus reviews:

-patty ramirez de chiba: Respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre Seiya, como dije en un principio, el es uno de los malos, así que… lo seguirá siendo, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, salu2.

-AZUCAR: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho, y pues de las intenciones de Daniel, el no tiene malas intenciones, los únicos malos son Setsuna y Seiya. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, saul2.

-liebende Lesung: Gracias por seguirme y pues ya estuvo aquí el capitulo, y pues como habrás leído, Sere ya se decido a estar con su Darien, espero que te haya gustado. Salu2.

-divissima moon: Hola, y pues… se vio un poco de reacción de Darien al ver a Daniel con su Serena, pero… se vera mas en el siguiente, salu2, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

-Milenia Angels: Si para mi también fue gracioso ver como Sere revisaba a su Darien para ver si estaba completo, y FELICIDADES fuiste el review numero 100; espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Salu2.

-Amsz88Chiba: Gracias por el saludo, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, salu2.

-karibonita: Hola, bueno como habrás leído Sere ya por fin se decidió y ya esta con su Darien, y si la que se va a armar con el papá de Sere. Espero que te haya gustado, salu2.

-SAN***: Hola, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y… bueno no recuerdo en que consistía tu duda, me lo podrías recordar. Salu2.

-sere&darien: Hola gracias por leerme y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, si se que soy mala haciendo sufrir a Darien, pero… bueno ya en este no tanto, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, salu2.

-ciakaira: Hola, si se que las cosas se están complicando, y eso que apenas es el principio, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, salu2.

-midmoon85: Hola la votación es de mi otro fic, ¿Acaso el amor no es para siempre?, si quiere votar adelante. Bueno en cuanto a este… te puedo decir que si pronto habrá boda, y lo del parto… bueno eso se pondrá interesante. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, salu2.

: No te preocupes por lo de tarde, mira que yo ando peor j eje, y pues… Darien y Sere ya arreglaron sus cosas, por fin, lo que si se pondrá bueno será con sus papas. Espero que te haya gustado, salu2.

-Fan de Sailor Moon: Amiga tu bien sabes el porque del retrazo así que no digas nada. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Salu2.

Bueno nuevamente me disculpo; solo me queda decirles gracias por leerme, y ya sabe cualquier cosa me pueden mandar un review.

Salu2.

P.D. Me hago publicidad.

Los invito a darse una vuelta por mi nuevo proyecto de Twilight; es un Bella & Edward, donde Bella es una estafadora que solo le interesa el dinero, pero un día conoce a el millonario Edward del que se enamora, pero el se aleja de ella al saber lo que es. ¿Podrá Bella recuperarlo?

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4880332 / 1 / Se_puede_estafar_un_corazonr

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4712880 / 1 / SAVE_ME

Fic conjunto (de Sheccid y su servidora) de Twilight o Crepúsculo.

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4799116 / 1 / Ocaso

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4024063 / 1 / Acaso_el_amor_no_es_para_siemprer

(Actualizado hoy)

P.D. 2: la votación de mi fic ¿Acaso el amor no es para siempre? Se cierra el 7 de marzo, así que los invito a votar para decidir si continua o no.


	14. Cap 13: Decidiendo

Hola, si, lo se ha pasado mucho, pero como dije en la nota, una vez que llegara la inspiración subiría y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo; de mis otro fics ya estoy trabajando en ello, así que poco a poco subiré los nuevos capítulos, y además quería decirles que estoy haciendo una adaptación de un fic de Crepúsculo a Sailor Moon, el cual estará por la tarde, espero que les guste y me sigan.

Los dejo con el capitulo, se que es corto pero mas vale algo a nada, nos vemos al final.

* * *

Capitulo 13. Decidiendo.

Darien que venia de regreso con otro helado de fresa para Serena, se encontraba algo inmerso en sus pensamientos; se sentía feliz, ya que por fin Serena lo había aceptado, y prueba de ello era el añillo que ahora ella usaba. Solo le faltaban unos metros para llegar al lugar donde había dejado a Serena y lo que observo no fue de su total agrado, sentado junto a ella se encontraba un joven, y uno que su Serena parecía conocer bien.

– Disculpen – su voz sonó cortante y un poco dura.

Serena se giro para mirarlo, pero quedo sorprendida por la dureza y seriedad de su rostro, Daniel se puso en pie.

– Hola mi nombre es Daniel – saludo sin mas.

– Darien el prometido de Serena – enfatizando las últimas palabras.

Daniel se sorprendió un poco – un gusto conocerte.

– Darien – llamo Serena – mi helado.

Sin esperar mas se lo entrego y se sentó junto a ella, claro quedando el en medio de ellos.

– Y entonces están paseando.

– Si – respondió Serena.

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, el rostro de Darien seguía igual o incluso más serio, y al parecer el de Daniel comenzó a tornarse igual.

– Daniel… – Serena trato de hacer conversación – ¿que haciendo por aquí?

– Bueno me sentía un poco encerrado y decidí salir y dar una vuelta – miro a Darien que seguía igual – ¿piensan quedarse más tiempo?

– Si.

– No.

Tanto Serena como Darien hablaron al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron y Serena observo el rostro de su amado.

– Bueno… aun no sabemos – trato de dejar un término medio.

– Ya veo, bueno mejor los dejo – Daniel no espero mas y se levanto – bueno espero verte, bueno verlos después – se corrigió al ver la cara que ponía Darien – nos vemos.

– Hasta luego – respondió Serena y se giro para ver a Darien que continuaba con su vista fija en Daniel – Darien – lo llamo, pero el no la miro – Darien – insistió.

– Si – respondió aun sin verla.

– Sabes que es solo un amigo ¿cierto?

Darien se giro para mirarla, su cara era de completo desconcierto.

– Claro que lo se.

– Entonces…

– Entonces ¿Qué?

Serena levanto una de sus cejas y Darien la imito.

– Darien.

– Si, lo se, es solo tu amigo.

Una pequeña risa escapo de los labios de Serena, por lo que Darien no pudo evitar sonreír. Recordó lo sucedido en el restaurante, y ahora era el, el celoso.

– Es que no me gusta que otros te miren y mucho menos que te hablen.

– Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

– Igual que yo – se acercaron lentamente, viéndose directo a los ojos, estaban a punto de unir sus labios, cuando Darien sintió algo frió en su pecho, por lo que se separo de Serena.

– ¡Oye! – se quejo ella, pero al seguir la mirada de el sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ya que la mitad de su helado ahora se encontraba en la camisa de Darien. Una gran carcajada salio de sus labios, lo que hizo enojar un poco a Darien, el no le encontraba la gracia.

– Así que piensas que esto es gracioso – dijo de forma maliciosa, a lo que Serena detuvo completamente su risa.

Darien comenzó a acercarse a ella, lentamente, mirándola fijamente, incluso sin parpadear, tenia que darle de su propia medicina, nadie se reía de Darien Chiba, Serena trato de retroceder, pero con solo una mano le resultaba un poco difícil, por lo que a Darien no le tomo mucho estar a unos centímetros de ella.

– Creo que alguien necesita una lección de modales – sin esperar mas con una de sus manos tomo la mano de Serena que sostenía el helado y con la otra la atrajo hacia el apretándola contra su pecho, ocasionando así que ella quedara batida de helado también.

– No, Darien, eso no es justo – se quejo cuando el la soltó.

– Claro que lo es, ahora yo puedo reírme de ti – como respuesta obtuvo un gracioso puchero de Serena.

– Eres malo, no tenias porque hacer esto – señalo hacia su blusa que ahora también tenia helado.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

– Serena – la llamo Darien – vamos no te enojes – pero ella continuo.

No esperando mas, se levanto y la alcanzo, tomándola por la cintura la giro hacia el para abrazarla, solo que lo poco que quedaba de helado quedo en medio de ellos; se miraron a los ojos y sin mas ambos se rieron.

– Creo que necesitamos un cambio de ropa – sugirió Darien.

– Y un nuevo helado, aun tengo antojo.

Darien pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de Serena y comenzaron a caminar hacia la heladería, después de pedir otro helado y evitar algunas miradas curiosas, emprendieron su camino hacia la mansión.

Los días pasaron convirtiéndose así en semana, Serena y Darien se encontraba sentado esperando a ser llamados para su tan ansiada cita, aunque Serena estaba un poco nerviosa, por fin le confirmarían si eran 2 o 3 bebes, aunque ella sabia que eran 3, algo se lo decía.

– Tsukino – llamo la enfermera, Serena se puso en pie y suspiro.

– Yo estoy contigo amor – le susurro Darien para darle ánimos.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, como la pareja que eran, estas 2 semanas le habían ayudado mucho a perder los miedos que ambos tenían y por supuesto el amor había crecido más.

– Buenos días Serena – saludo la doctora Bale, se giro para ver a su paciente, pero se topo con la pareja – tu debes ser…

– Darien Chiba, el novio de Serena.

– Muy bien, entonces… Serena porque no te cambias para tu examen, en lo que completo el historial.

– Claro – Serena se levanto y camino hasta la otra habitación.

– Debo suponer que usted es el padre de los bebe.

– Así es – respondió seguro Darien.

– Muy bien, le hare unas cuantas preguntas, como escucho necesito completar el historial de Serena.

Las preguntas eran rápidas y directas, por lo que cuando Serena apareció ya con una bata puesta, solo fue necesario confirmar la siguiente fecha para la próxima cita.

Nuevamente Serena se recostó y sintió lo frio del gel, por fin confirmaría lo que su instinto le decía, Darien le apretó cariñosamente la mano.

– Muy bien – la doctora giro la pantalla para que pudieran apreciarla mejor – creo joven Darien que a usted no tengo que explicarle nada – se giro con un sonrisa – felicidades son los afortunados padres de 3 hermosos y saludables bebes.

Serena solo pudo suspirar, Darien miraba fijamente la pantalla donde por sus conocimientos de medicina, le fue fácil reconocer a sus 3 pequeños bebes.

– Se puede saber el sexo – quiso saber Serena.

– Aun es muy pronto para ello, se puede saber con certeza para un embarazo múltiple después de la semana 22 – anoto algo en el historial de Serena y después se giro para mirar a la pareja – hasta este momento el embarazo va muy bien, pero eso no significa que debas descuidarte, me gustaría que te tomaras estas vitaminas, y recuerda el plan de comida que te di la vez pasada, y eso seria todo por hoy.

Darien espero a que Serena se cambiara y luego ambos futuros y radiantes padres salieron del hospital, nada podía hacerlos sentir más felices; aunque aun quedaba pendiente el asunto de sus padres, esa tarde habían tomado la decisión de volver a Tokio y enfrentarlos.

Fin del capitulo 13.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews a: chibiusa 87, WinnitaMoon, liebende Lesung, patty ramirez de chiba, SereyDarien, PATY, Milenia Angels, sandy-serena, Karina Natsumi, Fan de Sailor Moon, RiniAndHelio, serena ramos, anyreth, cristy, Karanbunnymoon y serena ramos.

Les hago la invitación a visitar mi nuevo fic, el link del original esta en mi perfil, asi como en mis favoritos.

Salu2

P.D. A partir de ahora contestare los reviews a sus cuentas o correos, así que si me pueden dejar su correo a todos aquellos que los envían de forma anónima para que les responda les agradecería mucho, no olviden dejarle espacio a la hora de escribir la dirección de correo ya que FF lo borra.


End file.
